Lust, Love, And Life
by Raiultima
Summary: Jade West- Dark, broody, a total gank. Cat Valentine- Innocent, sweet, a pleasure to be around. Jade sets off to change that, but what if Cat gets to her first? Or what if a third party changes them both? Rated M for language, sexual innuedos/scenes, and just because. - Complete
1. Wasted Time

**Lust, Love, and Life**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Cade. If it sucks, please tell me so that I can adjust to make it better. If you love it, let me know that too, so that I can stay on the same path. AaronandSarah, you are on the clock my friend. I give you till March 1.**

**Also, following in my previous endeavor, Bold is someone's inner thoughts, Italics is someone's dream/flash back, and Underline is a text message. Also, this is my first fic where I will do everything First Person, alternating between Jade (odd chaps) and Cat (even chaps)**

**Chapter 1 - Wasted Time**

I know what you are thinking. I'm Jade West. Cold hearted, broody, not giving a damn about the people around me. And while that is true, its not the entire story. You see, I do care, even if I don't show it. I care if my friends, as few of them as there are, are hurt or distressed. I just don't know how to express myself. I guess its my defense mechanism for all the fucking shit that I have been dealt in my life.

Allow me to take you back. I was five years old, my parents and I living in a normal life. I was happier then, not knowing or understanding what pain is, or was. I looked into my mother's eyes as she started to tell me that she couldn't live with my father anymore.

_"Mommy, why? What did I do?" I asked her, as I watched my father, luggage in hand, walk out the door. He waved, smiled, and kept going. Little did I know, I wouldn't see him again for nine years. He reappeared, just in time for me to audition for Hollywood Arts._

_"Baby, you didn't do anything. Now, let's go get some ice cream."_

_"YAY!" The thought of the teeth rotting empty calories instantly moved my mind from the painful thoughts of my family being broken. "Can I get coffee flavored?" If you didn't know, I'm a coffee nut. I've been in love with it since I was two, and my mother finally let me have a sip from her cup. Black and strong, it changed me._

_"Sure." My mother rolled her eyes, grabbing my hand with a light squeeze._

_We walked to our favorite parlor, sitting in the bright red booth as our favorite waitress, Beverly, came to take our order. Or at least, tell us it was on the way. We never changed. We ate it, laughing and playing with the spoons on our noses, making faces into the mirror like shine of the silver untensils. _

_But later, when the sugar high stopped and I finally remembered what mom had told me, it finally hit me. It was the first time I cried, the first time real pain and anguish were felt. I cried in silence, not wanting to alert my mother._

_From then on, my father would send things, so that I would know he existed, and cared about me. But then, the older I got, the more I was forgotten. His birthday presents became less and less thoughtful, and it showed. One year, he sent me a picture of him with his mistress, saying they both loved me SO MUCH and that I should come and see them._

That was when I started resenting my father. We've never been close. He seems to enjoy keeping me down, and does his best to try every chance he gets. I still can't believe he actually admitted to liking "Well Wishes." I can still remember my audition for Hollywood Arts.

_"Auditioning next, miss Jade West."_

_**"Don't call me miss, you weird hippie." **__"Hi. Thank you for seeing me." I tried to be cordial, by my voice and body language were telling them to fuck off. My movements were stiff, my voice was monotone with a hint of anger. If it weren't for the fact that these people were determining my fate, I would have probably pulled out my "special" scissors and made them regret that word. I am not a miss. I am THE. Not miss West, THE West._

_"Ms. West-" __**"Fuck you." **__"- what do you have for us today?"_

_Being confident in my abilities as a writer, I had written a short screen play and had enlisted the help of my mother. She filmed as I and Cat, my friend from middle school who was suspiciously, also trying to get in, went and did our thing. I think that was the first time I really started thinking I liked her. Like really liked her. In that way, you know. I was only 15, and had never given it any real thought. I had had a few dates, and the guys were nice, I guess._

_Well, nice isn't the best word. I didn't want to kill them, or even break them down and pull them to my level. I guess my outward nature gives off a seemingly strong aura stating that if you're not on my good side, then you might as well fuck off. Because my bad side suggests pain, torture, and humiliation._

_"Thank you. I wrote, directed, and starred in a short film." I watched along with them as my character, dark and intense, slowly pulled her "friend" into a trap. With a nice filleting knife, she slices and dices her friend, until there isn't much left to discern that would allow you to conclude that there was a human life there._

_Cat, who had auditioned earlier, singing a song from her favorite musical, sat next to me. She got in, her voice lighting up the stage and her moves enticing everyone to feel exactly what her words were portraying. At the end, applause and cheering went on for a few minutes. Cat was looking on at our film, her arm around me with a cheery smile on her face. But then again, when isn't there one._

_After the end credits were over, I stood, regaining my spot in the front of the board. The sat, mouthes agape as their silience gave them away. They hated it, and I was the weird little "creature" that had just shown them a world that obviously a fifteen year old shouldn't know anything about, or want anything to do with. I hung my head, a light tear falling on my cheek. __**"No, Jade. You promised, no tears." **__It wasn't until I heard clapping that I finally looked up._

_"That was excellent, miss West."_

_**"You stupid hippie. I, oh forget it. I guess I can take it if I get in."**_

_"Truly marvelous. We would like to extend an offer to enroll here at Hollywood Arts. Is that okay?"_

_**"Uh, duh. Why the fuck else would I have been here, morons." **__See, broody and hateful. "Yes, thank you!"_

We went to dinner, my father being called and being told that money would be needed. He was still my "parent" and my well being was his concern. He still had to support me, fiscally, and provide for me the things that would best help me in my future endeavors.

_"No, Jade. You are not going."_

_I cried, looking him straight in the eyes. "But dad-"_

_"I said no, young lady. And that's final." My mother stepped in on my behalf. She still resented my father, and wanted nothing more than to stick it to him. So an expensive tuition for a prestigious performing arts high school ws the perfect way._

_"Need I remind you, or the court, of your nine years of neglect? Or the "accidental" missed child support payments?"_

_My father looked on to her, defeat in his eyes. I smiled, a little bit of joy across my face. But he looked down to me, making sure to make his point. "So help me, if you don't make the best of this 'opportunity', you will regret it." He made out the first check from his private business account, making sure to sign and date for the first semester of class. I "hugged" him, kissing his cheed. "Gee, thanks, pop." I watched the malice in his eyes as he turned, walking away and cursing into the open air._

_"Now, Jade, are you sure about this? I know you want to be a writer, but-"_

_"Mom, I'm sure."_

I had gotten in, and things changed dramatically for me. There were all kinds of classes and students, from actors to musicians, comedians to that weird kid with that damn puppet. Yeah, I know his name is Robbie. And I know that he hangs around me. But that is because of Cat. But what he, and she really, doesn't know, is that she's mine. I want her. Not as a girlfriend. No, I want to fuck her silly, and make her my bitch.

A few months in, I found that this kid from Canada, Beck, had the total hots for me. And me, not wanting my being a lesbian to come out just yet, decided to play around a little. Plus, I was still trying to convince myself that I might not be that way anyway. Nothing like breaking someone and having them cry like a baby over me. Again, did I mention cold-hearted and dark? So Beck and I became a thing, and for over two years, we were together.

And then, I couldn't take it anymore. I called off things with Beck. But what I didn't know was how attached I had really become. I went over to this girls house. Tori Vega. Tori motherfucking Vega. If I wasn't absolutely convinced she was there to take the spotlight off of me, and to steal my cover of being a lesbian away, I think I might like her. No, scratch that. That girl would just be another roach under my boot, squashed flat in a matter of moments.

But I cried, made her feel sorry for me. I used her to get Beck back. I needed him, not for the support. And not romantically. And not even as a friend. I just needed my cover back. But not anymore. So here I am, about to break the guy's heart for the second time. How do I know I'm breaking his heart? The way he looks at me. Like he is awe, or just engrossed with me. Like I am the only thing important, or that I am all he wants and needs. But I had wasted too much time not being with Cat when I know I want to.

"Beck, its over. I can't do this anymore."

He looked up, his dark hair shielding his eyes. I know he is crying, I can tell by the way his body tensed and his breathing started becoming erratic. Its a tell tell sign of his. "Why?"

"Why the fuck does it matter? We're done." I had my reason, and I think he was going to find out really soon. I don't care that we are in the middle of school. I don't care that I broke his spirit, or that he probably will be weirded out by what I am about to do. I pulled out my phone, a certain redhead's number pulling up rather quick.

"Cat, I need to talk to you." There were no tears, nothing to suggest that I had just broken up with someone I "care about."

"Kay-kay!" Her squeal was enough that Beck could hear it.

"You've gotta be kidding? CAT?" I think he knew the entire time, or at least recently. I had stopped fucking him. We had done it so I could make sure of my "lesbian" feelings once and for all. He picked up on it, noting that something was different. I had pushed it away, saying that it was my business and that I would deal with it my way.

I got up, ignoring his sorry ass while he cried over our "relationship". I found Cat, who had been in the janitor's closet waiting. She always did, because it was the only place I ever went. Don't ask why Cat. Like I said, she was the reason I doubted being straight in the first place. She was the one who occupied my thoughts when I had my "alone time". If you need me to explain that, then you are wasting my time.

Plus, there was something about her chipper and non-chalant attitude. Something that made me feel happy. Even happy enough to "tolerate" Tori f'n Vega. I was drawn to her, a moth to a flame. I didn't want to date her. No, that wasn't my plan. I just want her. Fuck her silly, make her bo-legged. Watch her writhe as I slip myself into her. God, just thinking about it is making me wet. So wet, indeed, that I actually turn her away so I can touch myself momentarily.

"Cat, we're hanging out tomorrow. And you're staying at my house. I will not take no for an answer. If you don't show up, I will-"

"Don't worry, Jadey!" **"If she calls me that one more time. I'll, what West? Kill her? Maybe just fuck her harder. I want her to scream my name!" **"I'll be there!" There was something in her eyes. Wonder? Happiness? Well yes, but still, more than usual? Desire?! **"Oh, god, what if she wants me too?"** I place a light kiss to her temple, walking out and leaving for a private place to "get rid of some tension", and I hope you know what I mean.

**Chapter 1! A new story, and a little bit different for me. I'm not one to write POVs, or to use such a dark/bitchy character. But then again, I feel like Jade's nature is dark, manipulative, bitchy, and very much controlling. So I feel like I need to let it out. If you would be so kind as to, please review. And please read this as I update. It would mean alot to me!**


	2. A Weekend Visit

**Lust, Love, and Life**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**Chapter 2 - A Weekend Visit**

Jade West. Everyone thinks she's a gank. Sure you get a whole lot to handle. And she intentionally puts people down just for the fun of it. But for some reason, it appeals to me. Like she is a child who is afraid, as if she rejects everything so she doesn't have to go through the pain of losing someone or something. I can't get a read on her when-

**"OH, rainbow!"** Let me tell you something, rainbows are my favorite things in the world. Other than candy. Oh, and ponies. And cartoons. But anyway, Jade comes off as a bitch, but actually, she's really nice. Or she is to me, at least. She gets upset easily, but I know she wouldn't do anything to me that could potentially hurt me. So in a weird way, I trust her.

So here I stand in this janitor closet, pants wet because she just kissed me. I get excited easily. Yeah, that kind of excited. But there was something in the tone of her voice when she was talking to me. Isn't she with Beck? He's such a great guy. I love him, he's almost like an older brother to me. And I always imagined he and Jade would end up married. So she is almost like a sister to me. And that's a good thing, because I never had a sister and she's an only child.

I turn to the door, watching as Jade walked out of the school, probably going home because she's upset at someone. There goes the rainbow again, just outside the door. Jade stalked off. Probably Sinjin hitting on her again. He just won't learn. She cuts alot, but never gets caught, and her grades are fine, so I guess its no big deal. Me, I would never do that. I walk into the hall, Beck coming up beside me. I look up, giving him a big smile. He looked away. **"Weird. I wonder if-"** Nah, she loves him. She wouldn't call everything off after using Tori to get him back.

"Hiiii!" Tori's coming this way. She has a look of guilt and regret on her face. She also looks, I don't know, mad? I wonder what happened? Everyone is acting so strange today.

"Hey, Cat. Listen, we need to finish our science project. Say, tomorrow night?"

"Sorry, can't. Going to Jade's."

"Why?"

"She said I was."

"Well, you can always cancel. Go on Saturday. We need to get this done." She whines as she finishes, a small guilty smile on my face. I want to go to Jade's. She has always intrigued me. Something about her dark nature. Like she knows so much that I don't. Well, of course she does. I don't know things because I don't want to know. I shelter myself. My innocence is a cover, though. I have been, well, "that way" for a while. Ever since the first time Jadey kissed me.

_I was fourteen, helping her with her audition for Hollywood Arts. We were sitting in her mother's den, reading the script for her short film. I remember being a bit scared of it to begin with, but something about the way she said "trust me" put my mind at ease._

_We started rehersing, making sure to get down the timing of our moves, the positioning of where the camera needed to be, all the "little" stuff. I say "little" because it really is hard and not many people realize the work that goes into making a film._

_We fianlly had it down, her mother looking on as we practiced. She applauded us for the umpteenth time, Jade holding back a smile. Her mother finally grabbed the camera. There were three scenes, all about three minutes long. Afterward, having filmed three different takes to decide which was the best, we were sitting in her room on her computer._

_She sighed, looking to the ceiling as if confused about something. I looked to her, placing my arm around her._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing. Don't worry, Kitty." She called me that because she said I was more cat than Cat. More animal than human. I was "too trusting and didn't sense danger until it was too late." I guess so, but I still feigned shock. But on the inside, I was laughing._

_I finally let her go, getting up to lay on her bed. She brought her computer with her, placing it in front of us. We watched the three different takes again, this time saying not what was right, but what was wrong with each. After finally deciding on take number three, she said she wanted to thank me._

_"Not problem, Jadey." I don't know why I called her that, but the instant I did, she grabbed the back of my head and pulled me toward her._

_"Close your eyes, kitty."_

_"Uh, okay?!" Her lips were rough, like she was trying to be soft and sweet but couldn't. But I didn't care. For some reason, knowing who she is, it was right. I grabbed her heaad in response, bringing her closer and diving head strong into a make out session. Fifteen minutes later, both out of breath and unable to look each other in the eyes, we went downstairs for a late snack._

_"So, Cat, about that. Uh, this, uh, doesn't change anything between us, does it?"_

_"Well, I, well?" I couldn't form any words. I was still on cloud nine. Trying to work with the scrambled eggs that was my brain, I just looked and nodded. I wish I hadn't. Not only did I lose any chance of being more than friends with her, there was a hint of hurt or pain. And I had caused it. I don't want to hurt anyone, especially her._

She doesn't know it, but my airheaded nature and intentional obliviousness to the world around me, is my weapon of choice. If I can just get her to let her guard down. Just for an instant. I would take her back to that night and make her see what I see about her. But its so damn hard. She can't trust anyone, not even Beck. And they've been together for so long, that if he can't, how could I?

I've tried everything. Innocence. Sweet. Oblivious. I am doing everything to scream to her that I want to "expirement", but she won't take a hint. She has seen me be mean to people. Or jealous. I can explode with anger and tell people off. But that's not who I am. At least, not what everyone sees. I always compose myself and get back to my childlike demeanor.

"Earth to Cat?" Tori waved her finger in front of my face. **"Sometimes Tori, I just wish you'd leave me alone while I am thinking about Jade."**

"Whaty?"

"We need to finish this. Please?"

"Why can't I just come to your place Saturday?"

"Oh, well, I-" **"She's hiding something. Gank. Did I just say that?"**

"I can't. Jade looked bad enough as it is. If I cancel on her-"

"I get it. Sunday?"

"Kay kay!" I don't want to do it. I want to spend my entire weekend with Jade. I want her to, what's the word? Sex? Yeah, that's it.

"See you then." Tori walked off, Beck in tow. He shot me a sly smile. Is he crushing on me? But he and Jade. Of course, if I could get Jade to break it off with him, especially because he cheated on me, then I could have her to myself. No, that's not right. Innocent and sweet. That is who I am. I can't hurt my friends. But then I see as Beck grabs her-

NO WAY. I let a small gasp out as he slaps her ass. Did I just see that? No way. Where is Jade to see that when I need it. I want so bad to tell her. But I won't. I need everyone to believe that I am to be trusted.

I walk to my next class, where Jade is supposed to be sitting along side of me. Its our Algebra II class. I hate math. All those letters and numbers. They just confuse me to no end. I zone out as the teacher tries and explains the FOIL method again for anyone who doesn't know it. **"We're seniors, dumbass."** Wait, no, Cat, breath. Damn you Jade. I can't think straight anymore. I can't keep my head level as I think about you in that janitor's closet. I try and keep my ruse up, but I am getting weird looks from everyone. I think I'm slipping.

Finally, the bell! I'm outta here. I gotta go home. I have some tension to get rid of, if you don't know what I mean. Hehehe. I get to my car rather quickly, jumpin in and slamming on the gas. Oh crap, gotta start her up first. **"Jade, seriously. Damnit." **With a click, the car roars to life. I slam the gas again. I don't go anywhere? Oh, right. **"Cat, put it in drive."** Finally, I'm on my way. I finally get home, parking the car and rushing inside. My brother is trying to help me get his turtle off its back, but I run past.

I lock the door of my bedroom, pulling my skirt off rather quickly. Can you tell I've got the hots for one of my best friends? Jade is like a drug that I can't help but crave. A cure for my innocence, my naievity. Like without her, my "sickness" will eventually break me down and my body will become impossible to use. I would be lifeless, not having the energy for anything.

I start, my hand tracing down across my breasts. Oh yeah, my bra is still on. Snap! And now its not. I massage myself for a few moments, the hormones starting to kick in. I imagine what Jade would be like. I know she'd be rough, so I give myself a nice firm squeeze. It hurts, but the pain is overridden by the ecstacy of the thought of Jade. I imagine her fingers sliding across my wet clit. Mirroring my thoughts, my hand slides and hits its target with ease.

**"Oh, shit." **I feel the moistness, enticing me to only go further. I massage more and more, a furious pace ensuing as I start thinking about Jade. Out of reflex, I arch my back off my bed and spank my ass. **"Shit, Jade. Where are you when I want you." **I take a finger, sliding it and bringing forth more ecstacy, more pleasure. I am starting to get lightheaded, but I continue on.

My frustration fueling me, and ecstacy guiding, I work myself into a heavy sweat and erratic breathing. I finally come around myself, bringing my fingers up to get a taste. I enjoy it, but it only brings forth a primal instinct to keep going.

I must go on for a while, losing myself in the thoughts of her, because when I hear the sound of my phone going off, I finally snap to, realizing its past 5 PM. I pick up my phone, seeing 1 new message.

Hey Cat. I wanted you to know that Beck and I split.

Oh, Jadey. Why?

Because, I want someone else.

Who?

Don't worry about that. Now about tomorrow night, I am bringing you straight here after school. Make sure your mom knows and bring things you'll need.

Kay Kay!

The idea of spending the night at Jade throws me into another spiral, another voyage. My drug is kicking in again, and I can't help but think that I like the effects it has on me.

xxxxx

School on Friday was boring. Beck told everyone about him and Jade. She added, matter-of-factly, that she called it off because he is too much of a wuss, and she didn't love him anymore. He snorted, saying that was so far off the truth that she'd never know. I watched as Beck intentionally kissed Tori, right in front of her. Man was she pissed. I think she could've killed with the glare she shot at the two of them

"That's right, Jade. I knew you didn't like me for some time. So Tori here has been 'keeping me company' for quite a while."

"Well, I hope you two are very happy together. Dumb gank." She glared a hole through Tori with that one, and she got one in return. It seems Tori was a bit more frisky and evil than I thought. But she's still not Jade. No one will ever be Jade.

I can't say for sure, but I think our little group is going to be rather broken after this. Andre will probably be the only reason any of us hang out together anymore. He's Tori best friend, and a good friend of Jade and mine. So things are giong to be stressed. Not like I care. If I can just get Jade, then fuck the rest of the world. Nothing else matters when I think of her.

But now that school is over, we are headed to her house. We say hello to her mother, smiling the entire way. Jade never talks about her to anyone, and her father is a real jerk. He doesn't do anything for her. So I doubt anyone, other than maybe Beck, know anything about her home life. Almost like if she says anything, it will eventually be taken away. Maybe that's why she protects me? **"Is she afraid of losing me?"**

"I'll see you girls later. I've gotta go to the store. Back in about an hour." We walk up to her room, and the instant the door shuts, my jeans come off and she throws me on the bed.

"Jade, what are you-" She covers my mouth with her hand.

"Uh-uh, Kitty. No talking." She takes off my shirt also, smiling as she looks at me. **"Is she about to-"** The words can't form in my mind before her lips come crashing onto mine. The familiar coffee flavor from three years ago hits me, and I am reminded of my ecstacy from last night. Almost too willingly, I return the kiss.

I struggle to get her top off, which shouldn't be too hard. But for some damn reason, it just won't. She finally dismounts me, taking her clothes off for me. **"FUCK. I want you, Jade."**

"Jade, you look-" Another kiss, this time a tongue is inserted in my gaping mouth. I feel her hand sliding down my stomach. Instantly, the wetness in my already soaked panties grows out of control. I shimmie out of them, kicking them aside as if they were on fire. Her hand finds me center, massaging at a pace and pressure I've never felt. It hurts, bad. But my pleasure is telling me to let it go.

I finally get my head straight enough to reach for her now exposed breasts, and squeeze hard. And when I say hard, I mean bear trap hard. I actually think she will have a bruise. I reach my other hand around, slapping her ass as hard as possible. Hey now, if she can be forceful and strong, so can I. I see her laugh, as if I didn't even phase her.

She eventually starts biting, not hard enough to break skin, but enough that I feel it. I whimper to her touch, a fire lit in me every time she moves and I feel her in a different place. I bring my head up, finding her neck and latching on for dear life. The more I suck, and the more I smell the coffee, I go even more wild, losing myself to my instincts.

Eventually, I come, a sly smile on both of our faces. I don't wait, flipping her and moving myself down on her like there is no tomorrow. I start licking and sucking her clit, producing the loudest moans I have ever heard. I know she's close, her fucking clit is so tight around me that I can barely slide two fingers in. I push and lick to my heart's content, until she finally comes, my mouth tasting her for the first time.

Moving up to meet her lips again, we lay there and kiss for a while, losing any sense of the world around us.

**Okay, Chapter 2. Now I know there isn't much plot here, yet. But I wanted a little background for each of the two before anything happens. It looks like Cat isn't so innocent after all. But trust me, as much as I would like to do a smut-filled story that contains either of these girls, I know a plat is also necessary. So expect there to be some in the next chapter.**


	3. Introduction of a New Threat

**Lust, Love, and Life**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**Chapter 3 - Introduction of a New Threat**

**"Oh my god I broke Cat. Awesome. She's mine now! But why does she keep looking at me that way? Like she's-!? NO, please NO. Don't let her fall for me. I don't want her that way. Alright West, deal with it. Just use and break. Cold and bitchy. Make her come to you, and break her down when she does."**

Cat is laying on top of me. I texted my mom earlier to tell her Cat and I would be busy with "schoolwork" all night, so we have our privacy. I look down, pulling her face up to me as I place another light kiss. As I do, she starts going for my clit again. **"Fuck, Cat, please. That's it, just a bit more!" **Shit, when did I become like this? Oh well, at least I have her now.

She's so damn easy. Nothing like Beck. He was always questioning me and trying to make me open up. But, dammit, I don't talk about my past. And for good reason. If I'm the one hurting, and I never get attached, then I can keep in control of all these "feelings" that keep coming my way.

If I can keep Cat silent, which isn't too hard, just distract her with candy, then she's mine. All I have to do is shoot anyone a glare and they back off. Soon, Cat will be stranded on Isle West, where I can keep her and torment her to my heart's desire. Well, if I had a heart, in that sense.

"Alright, Kitty, not a word of any of this, to anyone, understand?" I kiss her again, making sure that she gets where I am going with this. I bring my free hand around and grab her ass again, making her jump.

"Sure, Jadey." Cat sure looks confused. If she's fallen for me, that would explain it. But there was no resistance. **"Wait, did she WANT this?"** There is no way. I've seen the way she looks at Robbie, all shy and shit. I know she likes him. But then again, I don't care.

I pull her up more, moving her thigh on my clit. I move my hips, exciting myself and letting the hormones take over. I bite her nipple, enough to make her whimper. **"God, that is a great sound. Total submission." **I move my hand, hitting her wet clit like I have so many times in the few hours we've been at this. I swear, she just doesn't stop. I could have sworn she would give out by now, but she hasn't. She's been struggling to catch her breath. But everytime she almost does, when the euphoria is almost gone, I start again. I am going to make her crave me, need me.

Friday night continues on like this, me taking my time and keeping her "excited" to say the least. Everytime she starts coming again, she starts squirming and screaming my name. **"Perfect. Writh and scream. You're mine!"** And everytime I get her going, she waits a bit and returns the favor. She's so damn soft, and so- **"Wait, why am I focused on that? She's my friend I guess, but still. No attachment, Jade. Just the sex, like you want. Like you NEED."**

I finally subside long enough for her to fall asleep, and I turn on _The Scissoring_. Great movie, I recommend it to anyone. You think Texas Chainsaw or the likes of Freddy or Jason was bad, you ain't seen nothing.

I eventually watch as the credits roll, and look over to the clock. 1 AM. I guess I could go to bed now. But I wake Cat up with a nice slap to her ass, making the bouncy redhead shoot up.

"Owwww, Jade." She's crying as she massages it, making me laugh. I could tell she was about to cry. I pulled her up, kissing her lips like I was starved of affection.

"I didn't hit you that hard."

"But still." She pouts, her lower lips coming out and her voice breaking. I can tell when she's being flirty, and this is one of those times. You may think she's a bit off, but I think that's just a ruse. Maybe, I'm not sure. I hope she's not really that airheaded.

"Uggh, sorry." I feign my own apology, but she accepts it none the less. I kiss the spot I hit, before flipping her over and shove my fingers into her already wet center. She cries out again, my name following her excited moans and desperate pleas. **"Yep, she wants me. She NEEDS me. I got her!"**

xxxxx

Saturday morning was/is a bitch. I slept well enough, but when I woke up, Cat was talking away on her phone.

"Yeah, Tori, we had fun. Hehe." Tori Motherfucking Vega. I swear I will slit her throat with my special scissors eventually. And I knew she always wanted Beck. And knowing now that they "kept each other company" or whatever the hell he said, I have a good reason to. She is going to die and slow and humiliating death.

I grabbed the phone from her, making her shy away like she was doing something wrong. "Yo, Vega, talks over." I shut the damn thing off, and move Cat back on my bed. "Alright, Kitty, what did I say?"

"But I didn't tell her what happened."

"Oh well, not a word of ANYTHING, alright."

"Yes." I hear the defeat in her voice. My thoughts from the previous night ringing true, I broke Cat. I mentally laugh for a moment, and the jump on top of her, making sure that she knows what I mean. I fuck her worse than I did the previous night.

xxxxx

Sunday sucked. I know she had school work to do, and with Vega. So I had no real choice but to let her go. Or else Vega would have shown up on my doorstep and demanded to see her so they could finish their project. And there is a chance that she might find out. Before letting her leave, I make sure to tell her, once again, not a word. I kiss her lightly, and give her ass a light touch. She winked, and walked away.

I laid back on my bed, a bit exhausted from the two previous days. But it still didn't stop me. Cat Valentine, there is something about her that drives me wild. Happy, oblivious, down right air headed. Like I said, I think that she's covering for something else. But still, its a refreshing difference from everyone else in my life.

I pull my pajamas off, taking the black panties off with them. I start feeling myself up, a nice arrousal building. I imagine her light touch, like she's unsure of what she's doing or how to progress. I take my time, just like she did. I squeeze my breasts, I grab my ass.

I move inside myself and massage every last inch of myself that I can possibly get to. It finally comes, the release I want and need so bad. I continue to pleasure myself as I ride the orgasm out, getting it to last as long as possible. I leave myself alone after that, drowning myself with coffee and horror movies. I think eventually I will need a cold shower.

xxxxx

Monday morning, there was something definately going on. Everyone was whispering to each other, pointing at me and then looking away. **"Cat, I swear if you said anything."** Speaking of, here she comes.

"Hiiii, Jade!" She bounces up to me, and I can't help but think there is something different about her. Like she was drwan to me like a magnet. **"Yep, she wants me. Gooood."** I let the thought ring out like Darth Sidious in Star Wars III. She's my Ani Skywalker. Eventually, I will break her and conform her to my whim.

"Cat, you didn't say anything about our "sleepover", did you?" I draw my eyebrows down, peering stright through her. She knows I'm serious.

"No, why?"

"Because people are staring and making faces at me."

"Oh, well, I don't know why."

"Cat-?" I let her name draw out, like I do whenever I am trying to catch her in a lie. I know it will break her, because she can't stand to hurt people or lie to them

"Honest, I didn't."

"Okay, Kitty." I walked away, sipping the searing hot coffee in my hand as I went. I took a moment to look over to Beck and Vega, shooting a glare that could cut glass. Their gazes were just and contempt filled, and he reached and grabbed her ass. **"Enjoy that loser, Vega. And you too, Canada."**

I gotta get to Sikowitz's class for a moment, set a few things up for the monologue I am doing later today. I finally realized what everyone was going on about. Standing in Sikowitz's classroom, there she was. A slender, blonde thing whose blue eyes looked like they were painted onto her irises. Looked like a stiff breeze would knock the poor girl over.

But still, I had to admit, she was pretty. Her face was almost perfect, like an expensive porcelain doll. Cheekbones that highlighted her perfect smile, and lips that begged to be kissed and taken advantage of. Something about her seems familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. Almost like I've met her before.

"Hi, I'm Jessica. You can call me Jessie." She reached her hand over, a friendly gesture that made me want to vomit on the inside. It might just be the vanilla perfume, but I am definatey about to hurl. And I finally realized why I was instanly repulsed by this girl, and why the school knew we wouldn't get along. **"Oh god, this is another fucking Vega."** I slapped the hand, and walked by without a second thought. "Ahh, that would make you Jade, right?"

**"How did this bitch already know my name?" **"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"Well, I just moved here, and I was told you were one to watch out for."

"Really? And who said that?"

"Some hot guy with a girl attached to his hip. Think his name was Beck or something." Of course. They were probably laughing sliently as they knew that I would be tormented more than ever before with this one around. I bet her and Tori already have plans for the weekend.

"Right. Well, I won't say they're wrong."

Knowing right away that she was another Vega, I knew it spelt danger. Not just because there were two now. No, Cat would be instantly drawn toward her. Everyone here already knew to steer clear of me. And they knew that Cat and I were "friends." So they kept their distance when I was around. But this girl doesn't know. I can't trust her.

"Don't get in my way?

"EXCUSE ME?"

"You heard me. People have told me what you're like. That's fine I guess, but I won't stand for it. You won't stop me from getting what I want." There is a hint of pain and sorrow as she said that. Almost like she was hiding something. Maybe if I find out what, I can use it against her.

"Whatever. Just stay out of MY way, and we won't have a problem, got it?" She laughed a bit at my warning, daring me to make good on it. **"You're first. Then Vega."**

"Anyway, there was this redhead came up and hugged me for no reason earlier. Cat, was it?" **"Shit, she already got to her. All I need is anyone who can distract Cat and keep her from getting shipwrecked."**

"Yeah. What about her?"

"Is she single?" **"WHAT THE FUCK?"**

"Why do you care?"

"Uh, hello? Pretty, loving and loveable." **"You ain't gotta tell me twice."**

"Oh, yeah, I guess." I keep up my guise, my shield. All I need is someone getting beyond it to learn how to stand against me or fight me off.

"So she is single?"

"Uh, no. She's spoken for."

"Really, by who?"

I am just about to rip this girl's head off. She is way too nice, and way too overbearing. And worst of all, she's after Cat. MY Cat. I will NOT let that happen. I turn back to her, my face completely blank and voice monotone.

"Someone outside of the school." Good one, West. She'll back off, and won't ever find out you lied to her. She looks like she took the bait, walking out and "thanking me" for the talk. I swear, I am going to kill her. And she won't even see it coming.

Sikowitz finally enters as she leaves, the first bell ringing. I walk out myself, headed to my first class. My mind was racing at a thousand miles a moment. This new girl, Cat, Beck and Vega. It wasn't until I walked straight into Sinjin that I snapped out of it.

"Hi Jade."

"Ugh, what?"

"I heard that you and Beck broke up again. Wanna see a movie this weekend?"

"Sure. Go pick a movie, get two tickets, and I'll see you when it starts." I started walking off, hearing him shout at me as I reach my locker.

"But I didn't tell you which one yet."

"I know." I ignore his pleas the rest of the morning, and walk for my first period. I think about ditching it, seeing as its my writing class and I could pretty much die in a firey explosion and still have enough credit to pass with flying colors. I gotta get my head on straight, and I need to relieve some tension.

I see the flash of red before I hear her voice. "So, Jade, did you meet the new girl?"

"Yeah, Cat, I did."

"Isn't she nice!" She looks up to me, and looks away instantly. I feel as if I'm about to throw up, and I give Cat a look that speaks to that feeling.

"Whatever, Kitty. Get to class. I'll call you later. I need to talk to you, privately, again." I could see a smile a thousand miles wide as she walks away, and I stare straight at her skirt as it dances dangerously close to showing me the prize underneath. I decide to blow off first, and head to the tinted windows of my car. I need some privacy.

**Alrighty then, here we go. Finally a chapter with a bit of plot, and building for things to come. Will Jessica learn Jade's lie and secret? Will she get Cat? Or will Jade shipwreck her and keep her all to herself, and slowly break the redheaded beauty. AaronandSarah, thank you for helping with the creation of Jessica. I can't wait for everyone else to meet her. Just finished my outline of the story, looks like I am aiming at approx 22 chapters. It could end up more or less, depending on the feedbeack, which always changes things a bit. Please R/E/R! (Read, enjoy, review!)**


	4. Don't Trust Them

**Lust, Love, and Life**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**Chapter 4 - Don't Trust Them**

Last weekend was amazing. Like unicorns wrapped in rainbows surrounded by cotton candy awesome! Jade took me to a place I never imagined. She was forceful, but somehow, exactly what I wanted and needed. I don't think I came down from my high at all Friday night. I fell asleep, and then woke up to her slapping my ass early in the morning.

There may not have been many words, but I've come to expect that from her. I know there are things about her past that she won't and can't talk about. Her father is the main thing, but there are others. Like the fact that she's scared of being hurt or used for someone's gain. I think that is why she does it to others first.

But what she did changed me. I can't really walk straight without pain, but damn, I don't care. I wanted her, and I got her. I did my best to act submissive, but I wanted her to know that I enjoyed my time and that I didn't mind her having her way with me. That's why if she let up long enough, I took time to pay her back.

I could swear she started to call out my name one time. **"Does she want me, too?" **I really don't think so. I think she just did it because she had enough pent up tension from the last few months she was with Beck. Don't say no one noticed. Trust me, we all knew. Even Robbie and I were starting to tease them about it.

_"Wow, Jade. Beck stop loving you? And so soon?" We shared a laugh, until she shot that look. We both apologized, rather quickly, I might add. Then I hugged her, and she shattered my eardrum with a very forceful "NO!"._

I had walked away, looking over my shoulder to see the remnants of a tear in her eye. She really did love him. I remember thinking that she was one of the saddest people I know. She comes off as a bitch and strong, but I know the truth. She's damaged. She mistrusts anyone who gets close to her. She can't take the pain, so she does it to them first. I know I keep repeating that, but I have to keep telling myself that so that I can trust her. If I didn't, I wouldn't have anything to do with her. And I wouldn't have any chance with her.

**"I wonder what Jadey want to talk to me about? Maybe another "visit"? I can only hope. I won't say anything. I need her to trust me, if I want anything to do with her. I wonder what she thinks of Jessie?" **I'm brought out of my thoughts by the smell of vanilla. I instantly think of Tori, and turn to talk to her. Instead, there stands my new classmate. "Hey, Jessie!"

"Hey Cat. I guess we got 1st period together."

"Yay! I guess I get to introduce you to the school. Okay, now this class is really simple." We were in our advanced singing class. I'm kinda glad Jade isn't here. I want to talk to Jessie. There is something about her, something familiar. Like she's easy to be around, to talk to. I really want to get to know her better.

Not like anything I want or need with Jade. Just what I have with Tori. A great friend, someone to hang with and get to know. I think even with our careers, Tori and I will be friends for life. Just like Jadey. But I want so much more from her. I want her to want me, and need me.

Our teacher, Mrs. Florez, is walking in now. She's a great teacher, but a bit old. Her idea of singing and music is, well, old. Like 1950s old. Not saying that its bad or anything, but still. GET WITH THE TIMES WOMAN.

"Alright, everyone, please take your seats. Miss Moore, if you would please." She ushered Jessie up beside her. "If you haven't met our new student yet, please do and make her feel comfortable. She will be here the rest of the year, yes?" She turned, getting an accepting nod from her. "If you would, please display your talents." Mrs. Florez's eyes lit up as she said this, as if she knew something great was coming.

"Thank you!" Jessie took her seat in front of the piano, looking to me and winking. **"Wait, did she just? Nah, she's just being friendly." **As the song began, I noticed it immediately as one of my favorite bands and songs.

_**Wrap me in a bolt of lightning, Send me on my way still smiling,**_

_**Maybe that's the way I should go, Stright into the mouth of the unknown.**_

_**I left the spare key on the table, I never really thought I'd be able.**_

_**To say I mearly visit on the weekend, I lost my whole life and a dear friend.**_

_**I've said it so many times**_

_**I would change my way, no never mind**_

_**God knows I tried**_

_**Call me a sinner, Call me a saint**_

_**Tell me its over, I'll still love you the same**_

_**Call me your favorite, call me the worst**_

_**Tell me its over, I don't want you to hurt.**_

_**Its all that I can say, So i'll be on my way**_

_**I finally put it all together, That nothing really lasts forever**_

_**I had to make choice that was not mine, I had to say goodbye for the last time**_

_**I kept my whole life in a suitcase, I never really stayed in one place**_

_**Maybe thats the way it should be, You know I lived my life like a gypsy**_

_**I've said it so many times**_

_**I would change my way, no never mind**_

_**God knows I tried**_

_**Call me a sinner, Call me a saint**_

_**Tell me its over, I'll still love you the same**_

_**Call me your favorite, call me the worst**_

_**Tell me its over, I don't want you to hurt.**_

_**Its all that I can say, So I'll be on my way**_

_**I'll always keep you inside**_

_**You healed my heart and my life**_

_**And you know I tried**_

_**Call me a sinner, Call me a saint**_

_**Tell me its over, I'll still love you the same**_

_**Call me your favorite, call me the worst**_

_**Tell me its over, I don't want you to hurt.**_

_**Its all that I can say, So I'll be on my way**_

_**So I'll be on my way**_

_**So I'll be on my way**_

**"Oh, damn. That voice is INCREDABLE!" **I smiled to her, a small tear in my eye. I could swear she picked that song for me. The way she didn't tear her eyes off of me, or that she intentionally let her angelic voice fly high when she talked about love. Something in me got touched. But still, even through the flawless performance, I kept thinking of Jade, and imagined her singing it along side her. Well, maybe instead of her. Jade has an awesome voice, too. I still remember karaoke dokey.

_As we sang our song, Jade kept looking at Beck. And I couldn't help but feel jealous. Even though the song was supposed to be about some guy and blah blah, I was singing to Jade. For her, about her, with her. _**"Damn, please Jade. I want you so bad." **_I couldn't help but feel jealous as she kept her gaze on him. I wanted her to feel what I felt, what I feel._

Here comes Jessie, smiling to me the entire time. She came to take a seat beside me, and I couldn't help but to hug her as she passed. I think that other than a sincere smile, a hug is the best thing for friends to give each other. No matter then time, it always speaks volumes. Its compassionate to that "special" someone, or understanding when they are hurt. Even just a friendly gesture when you are proud of what someone had done. Even guys give that akward one had shaking, one arm patting the back goodbye.

As I drift into lala land, the time just slips away. It isn't until she places her hand on my shoulder that I notice class is over, and the bell rang a few moments ago. I didn't even realize that my thoughts were torn between Jade, who I still wanted and needed so bad, and her, who for some reason, I could swear I feel a connection to. But not that kind. Jade is my girl, and I will be with her eventually, even if she doesn't know it yet.

xxxxx

"Yeah, Jade, I'll be there."

"Good, now, I'll see you in Sikowitz's class."

Jade knew that I had first period with Jessie, and I can hear the tension in her voice. Its different than her sexual tension. I know that like the back of my hand. She can at least focus, but her normal demeanor is even more apparant as she just doesn't care what is said or who it is said to. This, though, was weird. Like she was being cautious. As if she didn't want me to and Jessie to be friendly.

**"Huh, maybe she does want me? Does she think that Jessie is a threat? I think I need to let her know. Maybe? Should I tell her? If she says no, what happens? I might be all she has left, after everything that happened with Beck and Tori."**

Yeah, let me tell you about THAT. Saturday morning, when Jade caught me talking with Tori, I was in the middle of a conversation about how great Beck was. Gentle, sweet, great kisser. You know, all those things that girls say about their new crush or guy they started dating. What I didn't expect was that they would, well, do what Jade and I had done. She said it was the best she ever had.

I feel angry at her, using Jade to make Beck vulnerable. She let Jade break him down so that he would crave love and attention. I knew she always wanted him, and that she didn't care if she had to go through Jade. She has never been scared of Jade. So she used Jade to break past Beck's defenses, and get him once and for all. But I guess, I was thinking of doing the same thing. Telling her about Thursday in order for her to be available and willing. I don't know. I guess its a double standard. I want to be mad at her while justifying myself doing it.

I finally get to third period, my first of the day with Jade. Sikowitz isn't here, but I know he will be late, again. He always is. We usually sit there for about ten minutes before class actually starts. I smell the vanilla again, but its much stronger this time.

Jessie and Tori walk in together. Their combined aroma is almost overbearing, but I think I can manage. Jade follows in behind, a fresh cup of coffee in her hand. She walks over to me, grabbing my waist and pulling me aside.

"Kitty-" She whispered, as if she didn't want anyone to hear. "- we need to go. NOW."

I was completely confused, wondering exactly what she wanted. "Why?"

She instantly looked upset that I might go against her wishes. I think I upset her. "Because, I need to talk to you." She starts pulling me toward the door. Sikowitz stops her as we are leaving, her anger flaring even worse. "MOVE HIPPIE." I sheepishy flinch away, and I see an apologetic look coming my way. Out the door we go, and we go straight for her car.

The moment we are behind the tinted glass, her lips are instantly on top of mine. The fierceness of the manuver takes me by surprise, but I can't help but to return the kiss. Unsure if its the hormones, or if I was suffering from withdrawal from my favorite drug, I look her straight in the eyes, making sure to ask her to continue. She complies, our lips dancing, their pace out running our ability to breath. Eventually it breaks, and I feel the withdrawl of my drug kicking in. I pout, my lip sticking out. She grabs the back of my head one more time, placing a light kiss on my lips.

We eventually make our way back inside, the halls echoing our arrival. We walk back to class, her lightly tapping my ass. "Not a word, Kitty." She smiles a flirty way, making my heart skip. **"Okay, she's in love with me, I know it."**

xxxxx

Near the end of class, Sikowitz just happens to "randomly" pick me, Jade, Jessica, Tori, and Beck for an alpabetic improv. Our scene starts easily, but things eventually get heated. Tori, Beck, and even Jessie are fighting with Jade.

"You lost him, Jade. Get over it."

"ZIP IT, VEGA. You can have him. Fucking Canadian."

"As if I care what you think of me."

"Be careful, girl. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." Jade looks straight at the blonde, a death glare shooting. Jessie isn't even phased.

"Can we just get along, PLEASE." I was trying to restore order, but there was no hope. Jade had already made her bed, and Jessie looked like she was ready to make her lay in it. **"Huh, I wonder what Jessie-" **Oh, nevermind.

"Don't think you can-" RRIIIINNGG. The bell stops our little scene in its track, all five of us rushing out the door.

I catch up to Jade, forcing her to face me. She's crying?! "Jade, what's wrong?"

"Cat, please, I know I may not like them, but I have good reasons. Don't trust them. Beck, Vega, Jessie. None. Now, you're coming to my house tonight. And I won't take no for an answer." Like I mind, I would do everything to be with her every night.

xxxxx

As school comes to a close, Jessie has started to grow on me. Something about that song this morning, then third period, I don't even remember what Jade told me. Or that I was supposed to be going to her house tonight. I walk out the door, my arm wrapped around Jessie. We're laughing and talking about what Robbie did, tripping down the stairs while trying to catch someone who had stolen Rex.

I didn't even see Jade's face as I walked by, getting into the blonde's car. I think she's growing on me. As I get in, she reaches over, grabbing my hand and giving me a smile. **"Damn, she **_**is**_** beautiful. Maybe-"**

**Okay, chapter 4. Anyone wanna guess what Jade is going to do? That's all I got. Also, I own nothing about Shinedown's Call Me. All credit goes to them. (And yes, I know I've used it in everyone of my fics. I just love the song and feel it fits. Sue me.) Until chapter 5, please R/E/R!**


	5. Game On Pt 1

**Lust, Love, and Life**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**Chapter 5 - Game On Pt. 1**

**I am a few chapters ahead in this story, but will only update on Sat Nite/Sun Morning and Tues Nite/Wed Morn.**

**"Okay, seriously. Did Cat just blow me off? If I were a guy, that would totally come out sexually, but I'm not. Of course, she has had her- Nevermind, Jade. But c'mon. I told her to stay away from that bitch. I swear, Jessie or Jessica or whoever she is, come tomorrow morning, will have no chance of being what she wants to be. I told her to stay out of my way.**

**But then she said she knew and that she didn't care. I can't take it. I am going to destroy her. And anyone who gets in my way."**

Jumping into my car, ingniting the engine rather quickly, I slam on the gas. The smell of burnt rubber and the smoke rising from my rear view mirror make it evident that I spun out, but I really don't care. Right now, my anger is getting the better of me. No one, and I mean no one, crosses me and gets away with it. I know what you're thinking.

"Tori does. She has since moving schools."

Yeah, well, I just haven't found the chink in her armor. I know its there, but she expertly hides it. Trying to figure out what is going on, I call Cat the moment I get home. She either ignored it or didn't hear it. **"Dammit, Cat. Why did you-" **Focus, Jade. I pick my phone back up, calling Robbie. Again, no answer.

There is no chance in hell I'd call Vega or Canada, so my last resort is Andre. Thankfully, he answers.

"Oh, hey Jade."

"Hey. You know what's going on with Cat and that new girl?"

"Jessie? I think they were going to get some ice cream after school. Why?" **"Damn, she knows Cat's weakness. Or it is a damn good coincidence." **Apparantly I zoned out, becuase eventually a loud "Earth to Jaaaddddeeee?" shocks my eardrums.

"Oh, shit. Sorry Andre. Don't worry about it. I was just upset. We had plans tonight, and she blew me off."

"Wow, and you're pissed."

"How'd you know?"

"Well, no one ignores you. Or more importantly, ignores plans with you. Whatcha gonna do?"

"Fix it."

I hang up, my anger starting to forming with my words. I can't let anyone see what I'm up to. I can't give Jessie any hint or clue that I'm gunning for her, or that she is in the crosshairs. I find my scissors, sharpening them to a nice blade, enough that paper almost melts when touched.

As I preparing what to do and say to this new adversary of mine, my phone starts going off. A text.

Hey, Jadey. Sorry about forgetting our plans. I'll be there soon, just wanted to get to know Jessie a little better.

Its okay, Kitty. Please hurry, we need to talk

Things are most definately not okay, but I don't let on that I'm pissed. Cat is going to hear it from me bad enough that I know I'll make her cry. But I really couldn't care. I never set out for a relationship, and know I don't have one. But I still can't help feeling jealous about the entire situation. I go to my kitchen, mom just arriving home and coffee brewing.

"Hey, baby. Everything okay?" My mother's the only one who can see through me when I lie, and more importantly, the only person who makes me actually want to talk.

"Yeah, I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, there's someone at school that I like, I guess." **"Did I seriously just tell my mother that." **"But there's a new girl that they are hanging out with instead." I can't help but feel my nostrils flare at the thought of the two of them together. I told Cat that she wasn't to be trusted.

"Oh, well baby. You can't expect to win someone over if you come off too strong, now can you." **"You really don't know the half of it."**

"I guess." Defeated, my mother staring straight at me, almost daring me to share more, I finally get up and head to my room. I sip the much too hot liquid, ignoring my body's warnings that something is wrong with what I just did. Frustrated with everything that has gone on today, I let myself go, my mind focusing on my targets.

**"Okay, Jade. Divide and conquer. You already have Cat where you need her, its time to break her. Then she won't even give Jessica a second thought. And as for her, I'll take my dear sweet time, making it as antagonizing and brutal as possible."**

Another text drags me out of my inner thoughts. But for some reason, its Vega. **"Great."**

Hey, Cat told me about her and Jessie. Jealous?

Seriously, does she have a serious death wish or something? I guess Jessica could be put on the back burner for a while.

Why the hell do you care?

Because, I know about you and Cat.

Really? Please, tell me more.

About your special "visits", this morning in your car.

Have no idea what you're talking about

Really?! Cat told me everything

**"Cat, what the hell? I guess I didn't break her like I thought. But still, having errors only means you have to work harder to correct them. Cat won't be able to walk."**

Oh, well I guess you caught me. Gank

Hey, I don't care what you think of me, or what you do to me. But you sure as hell wont hurt Cat

Are you threatening me? **"What is this, free for all on Jade day?"**

And if I am? My dad's a cop, remember. I could take you, easy

Fifteen minutes. Be right there

Actually, I'm with Beck ;) Too bad for you, GANK.

My anger almost flooding off of me like a waterfall, I punch my wall. The warm red liquid rushing down out of the cuts on my knuckles, I find the First Aide Kit in the kitchen. A few moments of blood and gauze later, and my hand, while throbbing, is back to normal. I wrap it in a bandage for shits and giggles, and return to my room.

As I'm about to pull off my jeans and relieve some tension, I hear my mother's voice. "Sweetie, Cat's here." Pulling my clothes back on, I walk quietly down the stairs. I look at Cat, who is beaming at me like a kid looking through a toy store.

Stalking like a hunter chasing its prey, which instantly rids Cat of her good mood and puts her on the defensive, I walk slowly to her. I think she knows I know she said something. Right as I about to get to her, she speaks.

"I'm sorry, Jadey. For everything." **"Yep, she knows."** I play dumb.

"Everything?" I give her a quizzical look, making her gaze drop to the floor. She stares for a moment, and sheepishly answers.

"I told Beck and Tori about the weekend. And this morning. And I'm sorry about forgetting about you this afternoon. You mad?"

"Well, Kitty, you're here now. That's all that matters." I give a hint of seductiveness, and her eyes instantly start to glow. I could swear she wants me just as much as I do her. But there's no way. I'm too rough around the edges. A demon who can't be trusted. Sure she's ditsy, but she's an angel and knows better than to go down that path. Or does she?

She says goodbye to my mother, who watches as we walk back to my room. She looks down to my bandaged hand, tears filling her eyes instantly. "Jade, what happened?"

I can't lie to her. I need her to trust me if I'm ever going to break her and control her. "Got frustrated at Tori being with Beck. I punched the wall." I motioned to the dent, a hint of red still shining in the light. What I didn't expect to happen was Cat's reaction. She brought my hand up to her lips, a light kiss forming. I don't know why, but a gentle gesture like that always makes something like that better.

But even more, it triggered something. I got up, locking my door. As if Cat knew what I was thinking, **"Or maybe she is falling for me, wait, fallen for me?"**, she pulls her skirt off. I stare at her inner thighs, and can't help but see a slight glisten in her panties. Knowing that, my own hormones take off, and I jump her.

Kissing her hard, not trying or caring to be gentle, I make her gasp for breath. I pull the latch on her bra, her breasts flying free. I watch them bounce, then make my way to them. I start biting, not too terribly hard, and massaging. I hear her gasping moans, driving my frenzy even more, I pull her panties clear off, and can tell she wants it. She needs it. And finally, the recognition I've wanted so much comes.

"Please, Jade, fuck me."

Those simple four words ignite something more fierce than I've ever felt before. Even though I was using him, I did have a slight attachment to Beck. I did crave his contact and his attention, even if only in a carnal lust sort of way. I know what you're thinking. How could I want him sexually if I'm gay. Hey, sex is sex to me. I just prefer women, okay.

But even more that Beck could ever do, Cat just struck gold. I move my fingers into her, pressure and force enough to break a cinder block. But somehow, she falls into a pattern against my unwavering hand, her back arching and breath hitching the entire time.

She screams out against me, forcing me to use one hand to cover her mouth. As she continues to wail away against my relentless advance, I finally feel her come, her contraction almost pinching my fingers together while still inside her. And even though I know I won't, Cat surprises me again.

"Please, Jade, don't stop. PLEASE!"

I keep the pressure, keep the torment going. Eventually, I have her completely breathless and almost to the point of passing out. But I've worked myself up now, and she needs to return the favor. Almost like she can hear my thoughts, she gets off my bed and flips me over. She takes my clothes off with her teeth, teasing me with light kisses as she goes. Completely opposite of what I did, she's gentle to my body.

She kisses me, her hand tracing across my neck and down to my breasts. Almost like she has a spell on me, I can't help but to whimper to the touch. She massages me, my breasts to a point now with elation and arousal. She moves from my lips, latching to my neck. Sucking lightly, her free hand goes around and grabs my ass. Her hand almost perfectly conforms to it, stabalizing me and keeping me wanting more. **"Damn tease. C'mon, lets get this party going."**

A finger slides into me, almost wary of the pressure and touch. I moan and let her name out, my orgasm building. Not being able to help it, I move my hand along side Cat's, making her look at me slightly upset. "Hey, let me. I wanna do it." **"Okay, baby, whatever you say. Did I just call her- FUCK."** It hits, my body bucking and trying to keep control, she keeps pushing and slowly groping me. She looks up to me again, that flirty look back in her eye.

Panting and trying to control my voice, I get Cat's attention. "We need to do that more often." Sure its only happened three times, but I know that Cat wants it and needs it as much as I do. And better yet, I can use it to get to her and have her do what I want. Like I initally planned. Now, I just got to get Jessica out of the way.

xxxxx

Tuesday in school, I can't help but show my elation. Cat and I are not together, well, not a couple at least. But I know damn well no one, not even Tori or Jessie, will come around her if I keep my presence around her. Sure, she'll miss her friends. And sure, they'll miss her. But I really don't give a fuck. She's mine, and eventually, I'm all she'll need or want.

I find Jessie, her locker exsuthing vanilla as if she were growing it on the inside. Spinning her around, producing a shocked and pissed face, I give her one fair chance and warning. My voice low and predatory, I see the fear in her eyes. I think I may have produced a tear, which makes me giddy, or something like that.

"STAY... AWAY... FROM... CAT." Walking away from the girl who probably pissed herself, a small smile on my face, I find my redhead and place my arm around her. I walk her to her first period, and making sure there is no one around, kiss her slightly. She smiles up to me, her beautiful brown eyes- **"Woah, Jade, slow down. Don't go down that road. No attachment, remember. Break her, not the other way around." **I use a light touch to make sure she looks at me, my voice as soothing as possible.

"Cat, listen to me. Jessica is not to be trusted, you understand?" She nods. "Good, now, I know you already like Beck and Tori. So I can't ask you to stay away from them, because they're your friends. But please, just trust me on this. Jessie is dangerous, okay." Again she nods, and I kiss her again. "Good, now, not a word of last night or this to anyone, yes?" A third nod, and I walk toward my first period.

**Okay, so... Will Cat listen to Jade's warning? Short and sweet, I don't want to allude to anything I'm planning. And trust me, some of you may figures some things out. But there are about three BIG twists I have planned, so try your best to figure them out! Please, R/E/R!**


	6. Game On Pt 2

**Lust, Love, and Life**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

First, for RainBlueWater, if you continue reading and find this, thank you for your review after Chap 4. It helps that not only do people like this, but believe that it is that good. Hopefully, I keep it up.

**Chapter 6 - Game On Pt. 2**

**"Wow, something about Jessica looks off. Like she's scared of something. I wonder if Jade-"**

Speaking of Jessie, here she comes. She's really quiet, like she's trying to hide from something or someone. Yeah, Jade got to her. Can't say I'm surprised. I did ignore her and blow her off yesterday to spend time with Jessie. And then when I did eventually see her, she acted relieved that I was there. Like she needed me to be there with her.

I keep getting these weird thoughts that Jade wants me. I'm seeing things in her that I haven't before. Maybe its just the hormones from our "private talks", but I am seeing more in Jade than I ever thought possible. As if she can't stand for us to be apart. Maybe thats why she keeps warning me. Almost like I'm her only friend, or only person she cares about. Like I am all she has, and she's afraid of losing me.

I guess I could be blunt and ask her, but what if she laughs or something? What if I touch a nerve, which really isn't hard with Jade, and she wants nothing to do with me anymore? I can't stand the thought of my need and desire to go unfulfilled. The withdrawal would most definately hurt, almost to the point of-

**"Okay, Cat, let's not go down that road, hmm. You do not love Jade. Its nothing more than a lust." **A lust that drives me insane any time I am around her. Like I can't stand to not touch her, I almost feel myself pull her in just to have a momentary reprieve from the nagging ache of missing her. I crave her touch, her attention. Now don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with wanting a little attention. And I do get some from Beck and Tori.

**"Dumb gank. I swear I will- No. Stop. Breath. In-out. In-out" **I focus on my breathing, forcing myself to calm down. I don't hate Tori. Just her actions recently. And I still need my ditzy airheaded ruse. If people saw that I had a negative side, there is no telling the repercussions. Not that Jade would shy away. Maybe it would bring her closer. Maybe-?

Thinking about wanting to be with Jade, I slip into a nice daydream.

_"Cat, I wanna ask you something." Jade is standing straight in front of me, a smile on her face. I can tell that she's serious about what she needed to tell me. Her displeasured look and non-chalant attitude are ever present, even to this day. We've been together three years, havin starred in two movies and one Broadway production together. So I've had more than enough time to get to know her and her mannerisms._

_"Hey, good lookin'!" I used my southern bell voice, making fun of the gank that used my girl to get her prize. She and Captain Canada, as he is so affectionately known now, have been married for a little over six months. Did I mention that it was a shotgun style, because she got knocked up. Funny thing is, there's a possibility that it could be Andre's._

_I watch her closely, a tear starting to form in my eye as she gets on one knee. I see her reaching in her purse for something, cursing out loud when she can't get the box out quick enough. But then, a magnificent diamond, about the size of a kernel of corn, is right in my face, my girlfriend looking up to me, awaiting my response. Another thing about Jade, I learned to anticipate anything and everything she wants and needs. So she didn't even need to ask, and didn't._

_"YES!" Its all that needs to be said, as I jump her and get her clothes off so fast, you would think we were in the olympics of sex, and this was the 40 yard dash. Not that I'd mind competing with Jade in such an event, but still, no one, and I mean NO ONE, sees Jade naked but me. I will slit your throat with her scissors. Did I forget to mention I lost my airheaded ruse? When we got together, and I was sure it would last, I finally realized that I had what I wanted, and could stop playing dumb._

_xxxxx_

_Our wedding was more that I would have ever expected. I see Jade at the front, a smiling Andre by her side. When Tori had her baby last year, and it turned out to be Beck's, Andre ceased all contact with those two. Its almost like they dropped from the face of the earth. I am walking up to my spot, my brother walking along side of me. He keeps making weird gestures and noises, but I don't care. He is the only male from my family, and so he was all I had. And still, I wouldn't have cared if it was me, Jade, and two witnesses in a court house. As long as I have Jade._

_I finally get to the front, and our ceremony begins. I recited my vows, looking Jade straight in the eyes as I did, seeing the tears forming as I carefully worded my feeling for her. And as she started, I felt the heat of my own coming, and noticed that they were ruining my mascara. Oh well, I got Jade._

_As the reception begins, I look up to Andre, who begins his best man speech. It is an intricate tale, about HA and all the things that they shared. He even admitted to having a crush on Jade, but said that once he got over it, that it was never felt again. So I let it go. I looked around for my maid of honor, and for some reason, I was surprised when I heard Jessie's voice._

_"Cat-" I for some reason couldn't understand the words._

_"Cat-" Still nothing._

_"Cat-"_

"CAT!" Shit, Jessie yelled straight into my ear. I can feel the pressure and pain of a headache coming on. I look up, the beautiful blue eyes and porcelain face looking at me. There is something there that suggests- Nah. She couldn't want me.

"Cat, are you alright?"

"You scared me." I say it as low and frieghtend sounding as possible. She instantly lets her body de-tense, relaxing away from the look of "Handle with care" to grasping me in a bear hug. She doesn't let go until I start pushing her away. My euphoria from my thoughts with Jade still ever present in my mind, she turns back to me. And again I have to remind myself that I don't love Jade, just want her.

"So Cat, what are you doing Saturday night?"

"Uh, not sure. Maybe something with Jade or maybe Tori. Why?" At the mention of Jade's name, I see her nostrils flare and eyebrows pierce down. But when I said Tori, she relaxed. **"Okay, Jade said don't trust her. But, hell, Jade doesn't trust anyone."**

"Oh, I was hoping maybe we could hang out. Maybe see a movie or grab an early dinner? Say around four?" Okay, so I know what Jade said. And I know I just got asked out. But to keep my sense of ditz on high, I reluctanly agree. She smiles widely, causing my heart to skip a beat. I even think my cheeks flushed a little. **"Jade is going to hate me for this."**

There's something about Jade though. Ever since Saturday night, every time I upset her, I get to spend some alone time together with her. **"Maybe I can use this to my advantage." **I'm still trying to get her attention, still trying to take her back to that night when we did her audition video. All I need is one chance. Just one. But for now, my airheadedness is my weapon of choice, and I feel like wielding it a long time.

xxxxx

Jade found out about Saturday. I tried as hard as possible to keep it from her, but I finally spilled the beans Thursday night.

_"I can't wait till Saturday!" I knew the instant I said it, I was doomed. I was alone with Jade in her room, our teacher had been "forced" to pair us together for a project. I know Jade wants to protect me, and wants me to stay away from them, so she is manipulating everything possible. Beck, Tori, and Jessie don't back down, so she goes after everything else._

_Andre and Robbie won't come near me if any of them are in tow. And they don't see me after school unless Jade is there or alone. So my friends are being slowly pushed out. But I have Jade. So the more time I spend alone with her, the better._

_"Why not, Kitty?" Jade looked at me, almost already knowing what I was about to say._

_"I'm, uh, going with my brother to, uh, the, uh, pet doctor?" I phrased it as a question, but even if I hadn't Jade would have known._

_"Where?"_

_"The movies, I mean." Stupid._

_"And who with?" Staring straight through me, I was busted. I shyed away, my fear overriding my pleasure of being alone with Jade._

_I sighed, and gave in. "Jessie."_

_"CAT. I thought I told you to stay away from her. She is NOT to be trusted."_

_"I'm sorry, Jadey. She just looked at me, and smiled. I lost my head for a moment, and agreed." I could tell that saying I lost my head made Jade want to laugh. But hearing that Jessie had smiled at me also made her temper flare. Her voice was anger ridden._

_"So unagree."_

_"I can't." I was starting to cry. It was my defense I had built up over the years. Whenever I started, people left me alone. Everyone, that is, except Jade. Her voice calmed instantly._

_"Yes you can." At that moment, she walked over to me, kissing me. __**"Oh damn. Please don't stop." **__But she did. "Tell her you can't make it."_

_Unfortunately, I didn't. And when I didn't, Jade got really upset. Our project was forgotten for the evening, and Jade made me leave. We haven't spoken since._

So here I am at the movies with Jessie, her vanilla perfume just perfect as we sit watching. I can't lie and say that I don't miss Jade. I couldn't want anyone more in my life. But that doesn't mean that I can't have friends and other people to hang out with, does it?

She reached over, grabbing my hand like she did Monday after school. She starts swiping her thumb across the back of my palm, sending shockwaves of hormones running through my body. And then as if I had jinxed myself, this is the first time since last Saturday that my mind was Jade free.

As our movie winds down, Jessie leans down to my ear, whispering. "Dinner?" I am starved, so I agree. For some reason, even though Jade has occupied every thought in me for over three years, I am enjoying this girl and her attention. Its almost like Jade doesn't exist.

"Sure!" We merrily skip, and yes we skipped, our way out of the movie theatre, people watching as we went. **"Whatever." **We got back into her car, driving to a nice restaurant down on Rodeo Drive. The host greets us, eyes on the backs of our jeans as we walk. I can't help being happy with the attention, but still. I would like to not be oggled, except by Jade. Is that too much to ask? As we sit, I look down at the prices.

"Jessie! This is-"

"Special, like you." She flashes her perfect smile again, and I can't help but melt as I see it. Our dinner went smoothly, and I learned a few things that I could have never guessed. Jessie is from Eastern Canada. Ontario, to be precise. She picked up her love of music from her mother, who had been in the Canadian Symphony Orchestra.

Her mother taught her to love it, and she eventually did. She chose the piano as her instrument, because it was the most beautiful sounding and one of the hardest to master. She has always enjoyed a challenge. **"Huh, maybe that's why she and Jade are feuding." **Unfortunately, her mother passed on when the car they were in was side swiped by a drunk driver who ran a light.

She moved to Hollywood two years later, stating that giving up music because her mother was gone was a waste and not right. She felt like she should honor her mother's memory, and her music because her way of channeling her feelings about her muse. And not having any brothers or sisters, and a father who drinks after his wife's death, she was the only one who could do it.

As I kept hearing things about her past, and why she came to HA, I couldn't help feel sorry for the girl. She had lost so much, but had actually used it to better herself and gain an opportunity. So I applaude her for that. But I still have a heavy heart.

Our dinner finally ends, and she pays. Back in her car, she shows me a picture of her mother. A few inches taller, with the same blonde hair, and a deeper, darker blue to her eyes. Almost like twins if you didn't know they were mother/daughter. I see her father, a tall man with darker hair and green eyes, smiling wider than Texas.

"This was the last time I knew he was happy. It was taken the day before the wreck. I hope that I can be everything my mother wants me to be, so that I can try and restore some of his joy. I know I can't give it all back, but I still want to try." She's crying, looking at the picture while talking. She turns to me, a look in her eyes that I've only ever seen from Jade. "You know what would make me happy?" She didn't wait. Her lips captured mine, and for some reason, the softness and ease of the kiss felt right in some way. Jade West wasn't thought of for the rest of the night.

**Okay, so, I wanted to show Cat's resentful side through her daydream, and allude to the fact that she loves Jade, but can't admit it. Its nothing more than a simple lust in her mind, even if she wants Jade forever. I also wanted to add a little backstory to Jessie, and why she attached to Cat. Cat's ruse and happy disposition made her happy for the first time in years. What is going to happen? Please, R/E/R!**


	7. Realizations

**Lust, Love, and Life**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**A/N: While I appreciate the guest who like Jessica enough, konw that she was not created by me. I am only untilizing her in the best way I know how. All credit for Jessica go to Aaronandsarah!**

**Chapter 7 - Realizations**

**"I wonder how Cat's doing. She and Jessie were hanging out tonight. I'm pretty sure that it was a date. As a matter of fact, anyone who wants to spite me always does exactly what I tell them not to. So it would make sense that she asks out Cat."**

I am mentally cursing myself for being so dumb. Obviously the girl has something against me. And she did say she knew and didn't care what I am like. And I was less than inviting to her. Just like Vega. But, for fucks sake, I don't like people who are interested in what is mine or I have a claim to.

But then again, I have been using Cat. And she is free to do whatever she wants. **"Fuck, no she's not. She belongs to me. I don't care what happens to her or those around her. But then again, its not like I told her that I-" **I shake the thought from my mind. There is no way it can be true.

I continually pace around my room. I am looking to my phone, expecting it to magically ring as I focus every ounce of my available attention to it. I need to talk to Cat, tell her that I-

**"Dammit, Jade. You don't. Control and break. Make her subjective, submissive. No feelings involved." **Eventually, my phone does go off. The I.D. isn't a number I have saved or recognize, so there is no way I knew who would be on the other end of the call.

"What?" My unpleasent disposition is apparant, but I really don't care. Anyone who has the gumption to call me gets what they deserve. If they know what's coming, then they accepted it when they called. And if not, then I really don't care.

"Jade." **"Okay, bitch. Game on." **Jessie has a weird tone to her voice. As if she actually cares about what I could possibly tell her, or say. I don't care. If she wants Cat, or has any idea of what I'm capable of but still wants it, then by all means, let's go. "I want to ask you something."

"Ughh, make it quick. I'm waiting to talk to Cat."

"Yeah, about that. She's not calling, or answering. I got her, you lost. Deal with it." **"Oh really!? **_**I **_**lost? She really is that dumb, or ignorant." **"But seriously, I wanted to ask you about Cat. What I could do to show her I really like her, and that I want to be with her."

"And you thought I would tell you, why?"

"Because I know you are her best friend, and that she has been for a long time. You would know her best."

"Not what I asked. Why _should_ I tell you?"

"Because, you do want Cat to be happy, right?" Oh, well, um. I really don't know. I am genuinely stumped. I like Cat, that way. But as for her happiness, that really never occured to me. All I care is about me. I never even truly stopped to think about it. Because I really didn't care to or want to. But now that it is at the forefront of my mind, I can't help but to admit it. I love her. Like, **really **love Cat. That way. I want her happy, and want her to have what she wants.

"Yeah, I do. But believe me, I'm the best thing for her."

"Really? You've got to be kidding me. You are a dumb bitch who only hurts and damages anything around you, and you think _you're _the best person for her? If you want her, then you're going through me. And trust me, I can take care of myself. So, its your choice. Fight for her, prove to her that you care. Or back off, and help me. That is, if you're serious about wanting her happy."

The line clicks dead, my anger seething at this moment. Part of me is about to go straight to Cat and tell her and fuck her silly. Another is telling me to back off, that if she really does like Jessie and if Jessie got her, that I should back off. And one more is telling me that all of this is a ruse, set up by Cat, to get under my skin. Like I said, I know she is smarter than she appears. And much more intuitive.

I start pacing around my room again, this time not just walking to forget my nervousness. Now its anger, and fear. Fear of losing the only person I have left. I mean, I have Andre. And I know that he sang "365 Days" for me. I had found him talking with Vega after the performance, but hid that I knew because he forgot about it and I was with Beck. So I guess I have him. But then, Vega would probably steal him away too.

I finally look up, and realize that my mind has been going in circles for a few hours. Its 3 AM, so I finally call it a night. I sleep, very unrestfully, my thoughts not giving me a moment's peace.

xxxxx

Finally awaking and knowing what I need to do, I pick up my phone, texting Cat. This has got to be the most heart wrenching, gut busting decision I've ever made. Do I really want to walk away from the girl that has occupied my thoughts in that way for three years? Do I really want to surrender and stop fighting? No, I don't. But it's what is best for Cat. My fingers type while my brain barely registers what read out to be:

Kitty, I know you like Jessie. So go for it, don't worry about me. Promise me you'll be careful, I still think she's up to something.

Jadey! Oh, I had a great time. I do like her. But you wanna know something?

What?

I like you, too!

I know, Kitty. I like you, too. No, sorry. I love you

Oh, I love you too!

I don't think she knows what I actually said. Not a friendly I love you. But a I am so far in love with you that I would do anything to see you happy, and anything to ensure that you are safe and taken care of. But as much as I love her, and as much as it hurts to do it, I can't stick around. I need to leave her alone. I need to give her the space she needs and deserves. I am going to be so alone for the rest of my senior year, but I don't care. Its not long, and I will lose touch with everyone anyway after graduation.

So I decide to leave her alone. I decide to back away, letting her go before I do something that I will regret forever. I know that I love her, and that I would be happy. But Jessie was right. Am I what is best for her. I don't think so. And I can't risk her happiness just to appease myself. I know that has been my nature to do so, but, I was wrong.

Don't get me wrong, this won't stop me from being a bitch. But when it comes to Cat, I have always been different. More careful, aware, and understanding of what she needs. And even though I was aware, I never cared until last night when I was forced to come to this decision. I thought it was me, that she wanted me as much as I want and need her. But if she can be happy with Jessie, then I have no right to keep her from doing so.

Kitty, listen to me. I talked to Jessie last night. She likes you, too. You need to give her a chance.

I have tears in my eyes as I send it, knowing that I am going against everything I know about myself. I don't give in. I don't give up. I am who I am, and I get what I want. But still, she deserves better than me. I finally realize, I have no claim to her. She never was mine, and never owed me anything. If anything, I owe her so much. I wouldn't be in HA without her help. I probably would have crumbled under the pressure of all the looks and glares. I would have been broken and destroyed.

And in knowing that, I can't hold her back anymore. Like the saying goes, "If you love something, set it free.", or something along those lines. I love her, and have for a long time. I just wish I could have figured it out sooner, and done something about it. But my fucked up past made it hard for me to realize my feelings or accept when someone loves me. So with a heavy heart, I am about to set her free.

Okay, Jadey!

And with that, my heart shatters. My shield is gone, and I know I have no one left. Cat is sailing on in this world, and Isle West will forever go uninhabited. With a heavy heart, I pick my phone up, finding the number that called me last night. I dial, hoping to catch Jessie in a free moment. She picks up, her voice unaware of that I called, but still chipper and utterly repulsing.

"Hello?" **"Ugh, its too early for this shit."**

"Jessie? Its Jade."

"Hey." I can hear the confusion in her voice as she realizes who called, and can tell she's uneasy about the situation at hand.

"Listen, I give up. Or at least, I give in. You got Cat first, so she's yours. But I swear, if you do not take care of her, or if I even _think_ you are using her or hurting her, I will not stop to destroy you and anything and everything you want. Are we clear?" I say it more as a demand than a question, and I can hear the slight gulp as she contemplates what I said.

"Yeah, got it. Don't worry, she'll be fine. And Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"We got off on the wrong foot. I didn't give you much of a chance, and you didn't give me one. I would like to start over. Maybe hang out during lunch or something? So we can get to know each other better?"

Knowing that Cat will be attached at the hip to her, I can't help but say no. And I know she understands my reasoning behind it, so she doesn't push it. My broken heart and spirit, as small and meager as they are, are completely crushed. She hangs up, leaving me a sobbing mess in my room. I never want to see the light of day again.

I text her something that I realize she might want to know.

Cat really loves ice cream and stuffed animals. And romatic comedies. Figured that might help

Thanks. Offer still stands

xxxxx

School Monday was about the most hellacious thing I have ever witnessed. Not only was Beck hanging all over Tori, and groping her like there was no tomorrow. But now, Cat and Jessie were clinging to each other, smiling and giggling like pre-teen girls. I swear, I am about to explode into a bloody splatter on the wall, but Andre thankfully, calms me down. Well, sorta.

"Hey, it'll be alright."

I can't hold it, and I don't even try. I pull him into the janitor's closet. Like I've said before, its the only place I ever go. I cry right in front of him, not caring about my usual demeanor or reputation.

"No, it won't, Andre." I feel the salty heat running down my cheeks, and then feel a pair of arms wrapping me up. I cry into his shoulder, getting a feigned hurt about me ruining his shirt.

"Jade, I know. I know how it feels to lose someone you want so bad." I know he is alluding to me, but I don't let him know that. "Cat likes her, though. You do want to see her happy, right?"

Of course I do. I had finally admitted to myself how I felt, but didn't want to interfere with her happiness. So if I needed to be angry and sad, like I was used to, then I would.

"Yeah, but I wanted her to be with me."

'Then why didn't you tell her that."

"Because I don't deserve her." My tears are uncontrollable at this time, my makeup ruining the shoulder of his once white T-shirt. He wrapps me tighter, and looks at me. There is something in his eyes.

"Jade, I know that you like Cat. But something, you just have to let go. Find someone else and move on from it. But you don't know the half of it. You do deserve her, and should fight for her if that's how you feel."

My tears flow harder, hearing that someone thinks I'm good enough. Or maybe he does still have that crush on me? " But if you don't, then move on, girl. Now, I know its sudden, but-" **"Oh my god, is he?" **As he is leaning in, right as he is about to kiss me, I deck him. Blood is running from his nose, and I let my anger overtake my pain. I laugh at him, mostly because of the blood, but also his audacity.

"WHAT THE FUCK. You think that because I'm vulnerable, that I can be taken advantage of? Or that you sang a song for me, that I will magically want you? OR that I will somehow take you because I don't have any other options, or because you tried to win me over with music?" I am running around in circles, my anger exploding. I can tell the people outside can hear me, and I know that there will be all kinds of speculations.

Walking out of the closet, and into the halls, I see Cat who has a look of shame and fear in her eyes. And I can't help thinking that somehow, I am partly responsible. And I see everyone else has the same expressed looks. So I use it to my advantage, pinning Jessie against her locker for a second time. Looking dead into her eyes, I can't help but seeth anger out of my mouth, lacing my words as I go.

"Just remember what we talked about, missy, and we won't have a problem. Got it?" She carefully nods, making sure to not prompt me into keeping good on my promise or to decide to fight for Cat right then and there. Cat looks to her, probably wondering what I alluded to. She looks to me also, but I walk straight out of school, blowing off school for the rest of the day.

**Okay, then. I promise, this was only one of three big twists. At least, its a big one in my book. Who would've thought that Jade would give up, give in, and let go of what she wants and needs, hmm? And who saw Andre trying to "console" a broken Jade that way? I guess I had two decent shockers in there! Please, R/E/R!**


	8. True Nature

**Lust, Love, and Life**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**Chapter 8 - True Nature**

**A/N: I know I said this would come from Jade/Cat POVs, but the first and last parts of this will come from Jessie's. And for anyone who wants to push Cassie or possibly even Jade/Jessie (not sure what to call it), please, wait until after this chapter. I promise you will get some answers, and your opinion may change.**

Jade West. I only arrived here a short while ago, but I already know what I need to. I want her to fear me. I want her to distrust me. I am using that against her to destroy her. Cat is an awesome girl. I heard the stories from Tori and Beck before I ever met her. I knew that she was inserpable from Jade, that they had been friends since before beginning HA.

I also know that they are complete opposites. Cat is so free and easy going. She trusts everything around her and loves anyone who shows her the slighest affection. That why getting her away from Jade was so easy. And Jade is so broody, dark, and cold-hearted. She's a grade-A bitch, and someone that most people steer clear of. Well, most except me. I envy the challege, using the game to bolster my ego.

I am a good mix of the two. After my mother died in the wreck a few years ago, the harsh reality of life set in. I went from a happy girl who didn't have a care in the world, to one who knows pain and the truth tied to it. I know that sometimes, you have to force good things to happen to you. I went and found my darker side, and embraced a part of it. I manipulate, I lie. Hell, I took Cat away from Jade specifically to spite her.

I know what you may think. "Don't you like Cat?" The simple answer, NO. I am not that way. I never even considered it. But knowing that Jade wouldn't trust me, and knowing that she would instantly hate me and everything I stood for, I stole Cat away. And then she went and challenged me. So for her sake, game on!

I am strong in my conviction, that if I can break Jade, which I know is no easy task, that my ego will be so strong that no one will stand against me ever again. I have my goal of one day following my mother's footsteps and being in the Canadian Orchestra. But I know I can't get there by being a push over.

So her comes Cat, the girl that I am "dating" to get to Jade. I want her to break, to beg for mercy. My drive for it is so strong, that my ruse is simple to keep up. I know Jade doesn't suspect, and Cat is too innocent to ever figure it out. So this is easily the simplest thing I have ever done. I lean down to Cat, kissing her and enciting a smile. I will admit, she has a graceful aura about her. Like she knows something or wants something that she can't have, but still accepts it and doesn't let it bring her down.

"Hey, Cat. Ready for tonight?" I asked her in first period to come by tonight, and she agreed. There was a sad look in her eye.

"What about Jade?" She asked, alluding to the fact that she knows we are feuding. I know she still wants to be with her, so I need to break her of that too. That way, she'll never crawl to Jade no matter what I do to her. I don't really care about her, but I do care about Jade. At least, I care about grinding her under my foot and listening to the sick squish. She's a bug that needs to be killed. And Cat is the perfect weapon for doing so.

"Sorry, I asked, but I don't think she will." I had told Jade that we got off on the wrong foot, so that she might hang around me and Cat and her anguish grow deeper. But she disagreed, almost like she actually loves her or something and the pain would be too much. This is much easier and quicker than I ever expected. Cat hasn't even tried talking to her, because everytime she does, I silence her attempt rather rapidly.

"Oh, okay." There is a hint of sadness. "But, OOH, can we get some pizza tonight?" I swear, that is easily the quickest way to shut this girl up. That or ice cream. I guess Jade did help me, if only by furthering her own destruction.

"Sure, whatever you want." I smile again, getting a blush in response. "Now, get to class, I'll see you later." I kiss her, the bell ending lunch sounding. We don't have any other classes together for the rest of the day, but its okay. I need to cut out and hit the mall for a moment. I am buying her a stuffed bear and some weird movie she keeps blabbering about. If I weren't so intent on destroying Jade, I swear I would have nothing to do with this girl.

xxxxx

**"Jessie. I don't think I want her. Especially not the way that I want Jade, or need Jade. But it is weird. The more time I spend with Jess, the less I feel connected to Jade. And for some reason, it feels okay."**

Jess and I have been dating for a little over a week. We've gone out every night, either seeing a movie or grabbing dinner. We even went to Tori's for a while. There was some tension, because I know Tori and I are drifting apart. I can't forgive what she did to Jade. But then again, the less attached to Jade I become, the less I care about Tori being with Beck.

_We sat there, with Robbie and Andre, watching as Tori and Jessie took turns on the piano, showcasing their skills. Andre eventually grabbed a guitar for Robbie, and got up to sing. We sat, enjoying friends and laughing the entire night. By the end of the night, Jessie and I were out of it. She carried me home, and while kissing me goodnight, which still feels weird and sends butterflies into my stomach, grabbed my butt._

_I knew it was wrong. Jade was the only one who ever touched me like that, and the only one I wanted like that. I shyed away, pulling out of her grasp and walking into my house. A few moments later, there was a text on my phone._

_Hey, didn't mean to freak you out. I'm sorry_

_Its okay, I think. I've just never been touched like that_

_I lied, hoping that Tori hadn't told her of my and Jade's exploits. Thankfully, wether she didn't know, or just let it go, she forgot about it._

_Hope this doesn't make things weird for us. See you tomorrow?_

_Sure! BYE! ;)_

_Even though we were dating, when she grabbed me, I instantly remembered Jade. And thinking of her sent my hormones rushing. I locked the door of my bedroom, pulling my clothes off. I push my hand inside my already wet center, elation and euphoria running through my entire body._

_I use my thought of Jade to drive me. Even without having spoken to her for over a week, I can still hear her voice, the seduction in it. I can still see the smile and the way she is moving, forcing herself across my body. I match almost absentmindedly, my fingers pushing fierce and true. I squeeze my nipple, almost causing myself to cry out._

_I flip over, spanking my ass and enjoying to feeling, crying out Jade's name the entire time. I am still massaging myself, still giving in to the lust. My quivering body can't keep up, and I lose all control as I spiral toward the release that I needed and wanted so bad._

_I lay for a few moments, Jade in the forefront of my mind. This girl, who has dropped out of existance, still drives me and pushes me into a realm like no other. I pick my phone back up, calling her without hesitation._

_"Hello?" To say her voice was angelic is an understatement. Even through her groggy and negative disposition, I hear the warmth she has for me in the words._

_"JADEY!" I can't help but scream into her ear, and I know she threw the phone away from her shattering ear drum._

_"Hey, Kitty. Whassup?"_

_"Oh, please. I want you to come over." I knew that Jessie wouldn't like it, but I didn't care. I was torn, these two girls fighting me for every ounce of attention and affection I have. I want Jade, but she makes it so hard. And so I get appeased by Jess, who is always there to show me a good time and make me feel special. I can't decide between them, and it hurts to think about. So, I guess I will keep them both._

_"I don't think that's a good idea. Like I said, give Jessie a chance. she really likes you." Well, there goes that idea. Jade West, you are one tough cookie. I hope I can get you to let your guard down, to see me and want me to be with you, like I want you with me. But for now, I guess Jessie will do._

_"Kay kay." I hang up, a slight tear forming. My feelings are hurt, and I need a medic. Someone to take the pain away. I called Jessie._

_"Hey, babe."_

_"Hey!"_

_"So, Cat, wanna come stay with me Wednesday night? My dad said he is going out of town for a few days, and that I can have some friends over if I want. You in?" I know what she wants. Alone time. Like THAT alone time. I agree, hoping that my natural defense against what had happened tonight would once again come through for me._

I finish my day at school, and walk past Jade in the halls. We share a smile, and I see a hint of sadness as we keep walking. I think she saw the pain in my smile also, because as I let myself look back to her, I swear there is a tear in her eye. **"Is Jade in love with me? Am I in love with Jade?"**

Unsure of my thoughts, I walk straight to Jessie's car, a small kiss on my cheek as I enter. Any thought of Jade vanish instantly, the attention from this girl getting the better of me. We drive to her house, a decent sized single story house about fifteen minutes from school. I can't help asking, so I dive right in.

"So, what are we doing tonight?"

"Well, I thought we could watch a movie I bought, and then order in a pizza and some ice cream. And then, well, spend some alone time together." Red flags shoot up, my mind automatically wanting out of the car. But for some reason, my body doesn't respond. We get out of the car, and her fingers instantly intertwine with mine. Her thumb massages my hand, and she welcomes me inside.

"Hey, daddy!"

"Hey baby. I'm just leaving. Hey Cat."

"Hi." He walks by us, not giving a second thought. She grabs my hand, walking me into the living room and turning the TV on. She slips in some movie about a guy who finds true love with this girl and blah blah. Ugh, sometimes, I really hate these movies. But my ruse and persona that people know tell them I love them, so I cordially watch and make out with the girl beside me.

Around 7, our pizza arrives, and we start devouring it. I realize that torn with my thoughts of Jade all day, that I hadn't eaten anything and that I was starving. The ice cream sends a nice sugar rush through me, and I am close to bouncing off the walls as I see Jessie walk over and place a hand on my shoulder, sighing a little.

"What am I going to do with you? I can't tell my dad you wrecked the house because you had too much energy, now can I?"

"No, but I can't help it." I start bouncing in place, and I see that same look from a few nights ago in her eyes.

"I know what will help you. Come here!" She starts kissing me again, and I can't help but get lost. The vanilla is overriding my brain, telling me to go further. After rememering what Jade looked like at the end of school, and what she had told me about giving Jessie a chance, I give in.

I grab her ass, a small jump coming from her in an excited response. Her hand traces under my shirt, resting at the bottom of my breasts for a moment. She looks at me, her eyes full of wonder. I respond by telling her to continue, and I lose my bra. She starts massaging my breasts, and I can't help it anymore.

I grab her hand, and drag her to her bedroom. She pulls my shirt off rather quickly, and pins me down on the bed. I feel her mouth and lips as she moves down my neck, and starts teasing me even more. The heat of hormones rushing through me, I call her name. As if a fire is lit in her also, she sheds her top and I get my first real look at her without it.

**"Oh, Fuck. This girl is hot."** Her breasts, a bit smaller than Jade's are bouncing as she rolls onto her back, pulling me on top of her. I kiss her again, making her hands trace back to my breasts and start twisting the nipples. "SHIT!" I let the hormones take over, and pull her jeans off. The blue lace panties are soaked, and I know she wants this as much as me.

"Jessie, please." Don't ask why I said that, I honestly don't know. But when I did, she pinned me back down, pulling my skirt and panties away. The moistness helped the cool air radiate through my lower extremities, and I beg her to keep me warm. Her hand complies, as it cups over and her mouth finds my breasts again.

I reach around, grabbing her ass and pulling her closer. I slap it hard, and watch as she flinched but doesn't relent. A finger slips inside of me, and my head swings back and my eyes close. I can see stars, and feel as her finger is accompanied by a swift tongue. It dances in and out, and over my clit, exciting me in ways I never thought possible.

I start going over the edge, and realize how easy it was and natural to forget about Jade West. Jade, a friend of mine who is rough around the edges and bitchy to everyone around her, can't compare to Jessie. Its so easy with her, like I can feel safe and secure and not worry about messing up. My back finally arches, my hips buck, and I feel myself clinch around her fingers.

The moment I am able, I return the favor. I pull the panties out of the way, making sure to make Jess feel what I did. I massage one breast while grabbing her ass and licking her center, enticing moan after moan. I bring my hand off her breast, slipping two fingers in with relative ease. I can hear her chanting my name, the arrousal it brings only driving my faster and harder. I see her try and get away, but I hold her in position and fuck her until my own fingers are squeezed together inside of her.

The rest of the evening, we hold each other, exchanging "I love you"s and kisses. Jade West has been completely forgotten.

xxxxx

**"What is happening to me? Am I actually falling for this girl?" **Cat Valentine is laying in my arms, looking up at me lovingly. The affection in her eyes and body movements has me captivated. I never considered going for girls, but something about her-

**Okay, I wanted to shed a little light on Jessie, and set up for things to come. Also wanted to show the battle Cat is having between the girl she loves and the girls she is growing fond of. Any guesses on what will happen next? Please, R/E/R!**

**P.S.- For those of you who followed A Subconscious Hope, I am planning a sequel based on Tori's struggle with what happened. Should start writing it (while continuing this) sometime this weekend. Any suggestions on a name, cause I'm stumped.**


	9. Unlikeliest of Allies

**Lust, Love, and Life**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**Chapter 9 - Unlikeliest of Allies**

**I feel happy today, because its my sister's birthday, and my brother got married last Saturday, the 9th. So I am updating early. Do not fear, this will not mess up my regularly scheduled updating.**

**"Cat? Why couldn't I tell her how I feel? Why couldn't I fight for her? Why couldn't I change, make myself into someone that deserves her and someone she needs."**

My mind has been going in circles since that day I told Cat to try things with Jessie. I haven't had a moment's reprise, of solidarity. My heart won't drop it. Almost like when I finally admitted it to myself, when it became apparant and necessary, my heart is saying fight while my mind is telling me to stay away.

The more I think of her, the more I realize Cat is more than perfect. The way she looks, with her dimples that highlight her smile, and her perfect tone tan body. I swear, if I ever get a chance with her again, I will do everything in my power to keep a hold of her and make sure she knows what I have been telling myself.

I think of her ability to sing. Her voice makes me quiver, makes me shake to the bone. Her register can hit the highest of notes with ease, and you can really feel what she is saying, because it resonates through her words laced with that angelic voice.

I think of her mind, which even though is a bit, well, "off", is still perfectly capable of making light of everything around her. She is a quick study, a fast learner. She has a non-chalant trust of everything around her, and that is something to be feared. But it is still a part of who she is and another piece of her perfection.

But most of all, I think about her. Just her. Her presence, her light aura that exsuthes from her like a candle in the darkest of rooms. I think of how dark my heart and soul truly are, and how I need her light to show me the correct path. A path to redemption, to finally being good enough.

That, of course, makes me think of all the things I have done in my past to those around me. I used my pain from my past to fuel my anger, and drive people away. Because, I always knew that the pain would come back, and I was trying to hold it off as long as possible. I never trusted anyone, never let anyone see me for who I really am.

But then, somehow, Cat didn't seem to mind who I am. She just cared about me. Letting me do what I pleased, letting me be myself. She would just sit and laugh at my dark humor, my evil thoughts and plans. It was like she actually did like me, and she-

**"Oh my god, Cat loves me."**

If Cat Valentine really loves me, and I was stupid enough not to fight for her, then I really don't deserve her. I let the best thing that has ever happened to me walk away, and I didn't even put up a fighting chance. The realization hitting hard, something in me snaps. I finally sit up from the fetal position, which I have been curled in since Wednesday night, and it hits me.

**"Well, Jessie, game on. If what I know is true, then you are about to have a fight on your hands. And I assure you, **_**I WILL WIN!**_**"**

I start thinking of ways to get Cat. I think about stalking her and Jessie. I think about just calling her and asking her to come over. I think of humiliating Jessie. But then something even more humiliating and repulsive hits me. VEGA! Just the thought of her, and trying to enlist her help, makes me want to vomit. And seriously, why wouldn't it? She steals my "boyfriend" while we are "dating", and then gets him on the rebound one day after we split. Cat knows how much I detest her, so teaming up with her should clue her in on just how bad I want her and need her.

But then again, I know that if I can get her to help me, and the fact that she knows Cat better than anyone other than me, that Cat is all mine. Because Tori **"Did I actually use her first name?" **can be a very powerful tool, and a great asset if I need her. I can't help it, picking up my phone and dialing the latina's number.

"Hello?" Usually, I would gag when presented with that much happiness. But right now, knowing I have a chance and am taking it, I don't care. She is the only one who can help me, so I have to suck it up and deal with it.

"Hey, Tori." I know she is just as shocked that I called her, and even more so that I used her name.

"Jade?" There is a bit of bitchy to her voice, but there is a genuine concern also. Almost like she knows its important, and her helpful nature won't let her deny someone who needs it.

"Tori, I need to talk. Can I come over?"

"Yeah, Beck is in Canada visiting relatives. Come on." I hear a slight bit of defeat in her voice, almost like she is desperate for company, like she is hiding the truth and trying to make it go away. Almost automatically, I get in my car and head toward her house. I am desperate, I need Cat back. I need to feel her in my arms, I need to shield her from the things that life will bring. I want to hold her and love her until there is no more time left to do so, and then continue doing so even through endless time.

I know I am sounding like a sentamental loon, but I assure you, this will not change who I am as a person. And it most assuredly will not change how I act. I will just be more aware of Cat and making sure she knows that I want her and need her. Because damnit, I do. It has gotten bad enough that I called my main rival and enlisted her help, if she'll give it to me. My heart is aching at the thought of my girl being with someone else.

xxxxx

Arriving at Vega's, well, Tori's, I am welcomed inside by a pair of puffy red eyes. Something about Tori wasn't right. Beck's in Canada I guess, but I can't help wondering if he had anything to do with it. Not that I care about her or him, but I would like to know that **I** made her cry. It would help me a little.

"Hey, Tori, everything okay? You look, well, off." I was concerned a bit, because if she were like this if talking to Cat, then the wrong message might come out, and we don't need that happening.

"I'll be fine. Beck just broke up with me." Oh, well I didn't see that coming. I guess I can help her so that she'll be more willing to help me.

"Are you okay? Seriously?" I let my gentle side come through, enough to hug her and rub her back. Fighting every repsonse in my body, like wanting to crush her in a bear hug or throw up on her, I hold her for a few minutes while she cries it out. **"You're not doing this for her. You don't care about her. You just need her to help with Cat." **Battling the urges inside that keep telling me that we might actually be friends, I finally get her cognitive enough.

"I'm fine. Promise. What's up?" I can't believe I am about to say this out loud, especially to _her._ But it needs to be said, and be out in the open. I need her help. Taking a deep breath, I sigh before talking.

"Got any coffee?"

"Huh?"

"Coffee, Vega. Ya know, black, strong, caffine. Got any?" I see her laugh lightly, giving me a wink and slightly patting my knee. Walking to the kitchen, she puts a pot on. I can almost hear her cursing herself for not having it ready when I got her, but I shrug it off. She doesn't do that. She's too good for that. **"But then again, you did tell yourself that Cat didn't love you. And you didn't love her. Maybe I should pay more attention. ... ... ... Nah."**

Walking back over to me, she places my feet on her lap as she again asks why I was there.

"Tori, I need your help." I can feel my palms getting sweaty, and my gut wrenching in knots.

"With?" She looks up, concern in her eyes. Almost like I am going to talk about illegal activities or something. I give her a soft look, hoping to calm her down. It only makes things worse.

"Cat."

"Yeah, her and Jessica really hit it off, right!" She is beaming at this moment, and I can't help feeling I came to the wrong person.

"Uggh, Tori. I don't care about them. But I do care about Cat."

"Yeah, she told me. All those "visits" and things." She air quotes the word visit, making sure that I know what she means. "I knew you liked her, and that Jessie would too. So I relished the thought of you two going at it for her. And sorry about rubbing it in earlier. I-"

"Tori, please. That's why I'm here. You wanna make it up to me? Wanna help me?"

"What's in it for me?" Really, Tori. Maybe you are more clever than I give you credit for.

"I will walk into that school, deck Beck in the jaw, finally admit we are friends, and even take you and Cat out for ice cream if you help me get her. And I will get Andre to fall for you." Her jaw dropping at the mention of us being friends, and face beaming at the thought of ice cream, she takes in what I said. "I am so in love with Cat that I am willing to go to extreme measures to get her back. And if requesting your help isn't enough, please, let me know what I need to do. Please." I have a tear in my eye as I say the final few words, but her face softens into a smile.

"Fine, I'm in. But don't worry about Beck, I'll deal with him myself. How did you know about Andre?"

"I can read people. But with Beck, I was saying that for my own benefit. Get your revenge, hell, if you want help with that, cool. I was just alluding to him and you, well, you know. Why exactly did you go for Beck if you liked Andre?"

"Wanted someone to fuck. And Andre was oblivious to me wanting him. Beck, on the other hand, just, well, came at me. I guess it was bad of me to hurt you when I wanted us to be friends, but-"

"Don't, Tori. We're friends, I guess. So I can put it behind me."

The rest of the evening are spent talking, just being "friends". School, our plans, our friends at Hollywood, etc. We eventually start planning our attack on Beck and Jessie. We arrive at two possibilities.

A. We get Beck and Jessie together. They would back off of Cat, and blah blah. We scratch that rather quickly because we know they might actually end up happy. And we don't want that. We want them to suffer and be miserable.

So plan B. Humilation. Not just to the school. Not just friends and family. But all of Hollywood, Broadway, record companies, anywhere they might end up being happy. Anything that might make them successful.

I am glad Tori and I talked. I realized that maybe we aren't that different. We both have pain from past losses. We both regret Beck. We both love Cat, even if in different ways. And we both have certain parts of our families we hate, and those we love. She even has a nice bitchy side to her I never knew about.

I leave Tori's around 11, telling her we will pick up things for our plan the next day. Tomorrow being Saturday, we can utilize our time to the fullest, and completely plan everything out. There is a small part of me that is thankful for Tori Vega. **"God, never thought I'd say that."**

xxxxx

I am still mulling over everything from the last few days, contemplating wether I am doing the right thing or not. If Cat does love me, really **love me**, then I will get my answer. It shouldn't be that hard for her. And if she doesn't then I'll find that out too. It would just be another heartbreak for me to deal with, and another secret to keep.

I pick the phone up, texting Tori again to let her know I will be to her place around 10 AM in the morning. **"I hate damn mornings. I can't stand to not sleep til noon if I can. Weekends are my time, just relaxing and forgetting the dumb fucks around me and focusing on the things I want."**

Hey, Tor, be there around 10 tomorrow, okay?

Sure, Jade. I'll be ready when you get here.

Thanks again, Tori. You really are one of the few people I know to be one of my friends

Thank you, Jade. I know we had our differences, but it means alot that you could consider us friends

See you tomorrow.

Bye!

Its already past midnight, and I will have to wake up around eight to get to her place on time. Knowing her, she'll probably be ready around nine, and pouting by them time I get there. She values our friendship, as new as it is. But I guess I always knew it was there, but never acknowledged it. Just another thing my messed up past wouldn't allow me accept, or focus on. I find myself telling myself to focus more on things, but again chastise myself for thinking to do so.

I call Andre, who has avoided me like the plauge since he tried to kiss me. I had insulted him and embarassed him, and really didn't know how to approach him afterward. But now, its neccessary.

"Hello?" The voice was obviously asleep when I called, but I don't care. This will help me get Cat.

"Andre." Click. He hung up? **"That stupid fucker hung up on **_**me?**_**"**

Calling again, I can tell he doesn't want to talk, but I get his focus.

"Andre, listen. I'm sorry about the other day. But I need your help."

"With?" The wariness in his voice, thick and true, lets me know his apprehension.

"Cat. I love her. I am IN LOVE with her. I want and need her so bad. Will you help me, please?"

"What's in it for me?" I knew it wouldn't be that easy. Maybe I'm not the only one who gets what they want first agree to something.

"I'll get Tori to go out with you."

"What?"

"Don't act surprised that I know. I see the way you look at her. Its the way you looked at me before you sang "365 Days"."

"Oh, well-"

"Don't worry. I'm over it. Please help me?"

"And you'll set me up with Tori?"

"Promise. You in?"

"Sure, Jade. And sorry about the closet. I didn't know what to do seeing you that way. I thought I was consoling a friend, but I crossed a line."

"Its okay, Andre. Now, I'm meeting Tori tomorrow to plan how to get Cat. Be at my place around nine thirty?" Its more of a demand, but I make sure to ask rather than force.

"Sure."

xxxxx

The next morning comes too early, and I reluctantly climb out of bed. Walking to the bathroom, I turn the shower on and wait for the steam to start rising. I climb in, the heat pulsating across my body. Like the fire in my heart for Cat, I embrace it, waking up under the welcomeing streams. I shower up, and get out rather quickly.

I walk downstairs, seeing my mother in the kitchen. She is shocked to see me this early, evident by the choking sounds from her food caught in her throat. I grab a cup of coffee, swallowing the sweltering liquid and relish the anguish of pain in my mouth and throat.

"Hey mom."

"Hey. Why you up so early?"

"Seeing some friends. Need to talk and figure some things out." I need to hide everything we are planning, knowing that my mother will not approve.

"Does this have to do with Cat and Jessie?"

**"How the hell did she figure out?" **"Yeah. I, uh, well-"

"Are in love with Cat? I know. Mother's instincts. Don't worry, I won't complain. But I will say that if you really love her, that you should let her figure things out on her own, and not ruin things for her."

"Mom, thanks, but I think she loves me too, and I can't be apart from her if that's the truth. I need her."

"I know, baby. But just try and let her, hmm."

"Sorry, mama, I can't. I want to be with Cat myself, and can't stand to see her with anyone else."

As if summoning her like Beatleguese by saying her name three times, Cat appeared at my door, a tear in her eye. Not even caring why she is crying, I run to her and grab her, kissing her head and wiping the tears from her eyes. She looks up to me, kissing me harder and more ferviously than she ever had before.

I pick up my phone, sending a text to Andre and Tori.

Change of plans. Cat is at my house, crying. Don't know why yet, but get over here, please. I think she needs all of us. Maybe even Robbie.

Fuck Beck and Jessie at this point. If Cat is crying, and here with me, then I want to help her. And I want our friends here to help. There is something definately distressing Cat, and I am getting to the bottom of it.

Be there in a moment - Andre

On my way - Tori. Told you she'd be ready when I got there. I didn't tell Andre or Tori that the other would be here, but I plan on keeping my promise to both of them. If they help me with this, then I owe them that much. Looking back down to Cat, I kiss her again.

"Hey, Jade. I missed you and the flavor of coffee." There is a serious hint of defeat in her voice, and I am about ready to kill whatever the cause is.

**Okay, so chap nine! Any guesses on what happened to Cat? Any comments on Jade's change of personality. She is definately still a bitch and controlling, manipulative, dark and broody gank. But her heart is starting to over ride her brain and everything that she knows. Anyone wondering if she will keep her promises? Please, R/E/R!**


	10. Obtaining The Unobtainable

**Lust, Love, and Life**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**Chapter 10 - Obtaining the Unobtainable**

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who has made it this far. I appreciate all the reviews, follows, favorites, and PMs I am getting for this. You have all made my day! Minor Tandre in this chap. Also, started a sequel to A Subconscious Hope: A Subconscious Fight**

**"I can't believe what Jessie said. I thought she actually liked me. I can't believe- Oh, rainbow."** Told you I'm easily distracted. But if you're wondering why I am at Jade's on a Saturday morning, I can tell you. I read Jessie's diary, which wasn't that hard to get into after Jadey tought me how to pick a lock. I read a few things -

**"Damn, even in the morning, she looks hot."** That deep blue top and purple skirt and leggings perfectly accentuate her amazing figure. I almost wish I hadn't looked up. She always has that effect, derailing me and making me lose my train of thought. Of course that's not too hard, but it seems to happen more often with her.

I know that I love her, and I hope that one day, she will love me too. Like more than a friend, ya know? I finally realized it when I started noticing that nothing ever made me forget her, or stop thinking of her. Even when I was with Jessie, and even with her draped all over me and kissing me, whenever she would cease contact, I would instantly remember my gothic beauty.

I started thinking about those shapely curves that make up her body, especially her upper half. I could lay on her all day, and even more so if she were in a bikini, or preferablly, topless! Hehe. **"Damn, my pants just got wet. Oh well."** I imagined herself pushing into my lower extremities, making me pant and want more. Even as rough as she was and is, there is no one like her. The one time Jessie and I fucked each other, I felt guilty afterwards.

I couldn't get her voice out of my head. And not just her normal voice. No, her singing voice is more angelic than anything I have ever heard. I melt at the sound, becoming a putty and moldable to whatever anyone wants. Then of course, just her. She may be a bit more rough or damaging than your normal girl, but in a sense, it seems right. For what she has gone through, it made her who she is. And who she is is perfect in my book.

So here I stand, still being held by the girl I love. She keeps kissing the top of my head, as if I'm not real. I can't help but think and pray that somehow she is in love with me, or that she wants me and needs me just as bad as I need and want her. I look up to her again, pulling her down a little, (cause I am shorter), and capture the flavor of coffee and her perfume again. Like an intoxicating mist, they overtake my body and cause me become incoherent.

As I am finally walking into her house, I hear a car door close.

"Hey, Jade. CAT!" Tori's voice fills the house. **"Weird. Why is Tori coming to Jade's on a Saturday. Wouldn't she be with Beck? Unless she fell for Jade! Dumb gank, don't you fucking dare." **Trying and failing to contol my anger and breathing, I look up to Jade who has a look of concern.

"Kitty, something wrong?"

"Peachy." I use my angered voice, and neither she or Tori accept my response. I can't help but feel bad, but Jade is mine. Back the fuck off, Tori.

"Cat, we need to talk. But let's wait a few moments, okay." Jade knows something, and before I can ask, Andre's car pulls in her driveway and he is in the door rather quickly.

"Hey chica, little red, Jade." He is chipper about something, and there is definately something different about the way he is walking. He placed arm around Tori, and he and Jade shared a smile. **"Damn, him too? How many people I gotta- Wait, breath Cat. In-out. In-out."**

"So, Cat, wanna tell us why you're here, and were crying earlier?" Jade lets her concern wrap her words and she pulls me in, kissing me again. Tori and Andre both look to her, as if expecting something.

We walk into Jade's living room, sitting on her couch. The room is rather large, pictures on the walls looking more like specks of dirt than anything else. The dark leather couches and large TV, along with some nice cabinets and designer rug finish the room out perfectly. I start to cry again, getting responses from everyone. Andre and Tori are obviously concerned, and Jade wraps me up again. **"Please never let go of me, Jadelyn." **Another thing about Jade, NEVER call her Jadelyn if you want to live. You'd have better chances jumping in front of a train.

"Well, Jessie, uh-"

"WHAT DID SHE DO?" Jade's rather loud response caused me to flinch, but for some reason, neither of the others did. Almost like they knew she would react that way.

"She used me. Used me to get to you."

"She told you that?" Tori was fishing for info, like she wanted something against her to use for bad purposes. Andre wrapped Tori again, pulling her in and asking her to let me explain.

"Andre, why don't you just tell Tori you like her?" I can't help but notice him tensing up, but I don't care that I let the cat out of the bag. **"Hehe, Cat. That's me. HEHE." **See, airheaded and stoopid. My ruse is working perfectly!

"CAT!"

"Whaty?"

"You didn't have to say that." I smile to that, and Tori looks to him.

"That true?"

"Yeah." He says it more shyly than anything he has ever said, and I can tell he is a bit ashamed. But when she leaned in and kissed him, Jade and I shared a very loud "FINALLY." We've both known that Andre liked her for a long time, since the first Big Showcase, I think. She finally told me that she liked him a few weeks ago. But how did Jade know?

"Cat, focus. How did you know that she used you?"

"Her diary. I picked to lock and read it."

"How did you know how to pick a lock?" Tori is giving me a fake, motherly "that's wrong and you know it" look. I can't help but laugh, finally happy to be with some real friends and people that care about me.

"I taught her." Jade is almost beaming as she says it, taking pride in her work. Almost like corrupting me is her sole mission in life.

"Well then, please continue, Kitty."

"HEY, only I can call her Kitty." Jade was a bit upset, but I agree with her. Its her special name for me. Like other people who say baby or sweetheart.

"I read her diary from the day she met me. Her first day at Hollywood Arts. She said that Jade had ticked her off, and that she knew I could be used to get to you. Said her ego hadn't been that full or strong in years."

"What's her deal?"

"Well, it might have something to do with her family."

"Family?" All three of my listeners sit up, as if getting the scoop on a juicy story. I know I had promised to never tell anyone, but the bitch hurt me. I don't care.

"Yeah. Her mother died in a wreck a few years ago. She moved here with her dad to attend school. Said that her mom had taught her to love music, and that she was honoring her life and legacy by carrying out her own dream. She said her dad hasn't been the same since the accident, and that he drinks alot because the pain is too much to handle. But she said her ego has been getting pumped up even more daily when she sees you hurt, and it helps her strive forward and go for what she wants."

All three of them look like they want to kill something, and I bet I just put good ol' miss Canada in the crosshairs. **"Good. She get's what's coming to her."** Jade wraps me up, looking at me and kissing me again. Shivers running down my back, I can't help but shudder at the contact her lips on mine make. The goosebumps rise on my arms and legs, and my pants get wet again.

"Tell her, Jade."

"Yeah Jade, now's your chance."

What are those two talking about? What does she need to tell me? I look up again, a kiss landing on my forehead.

"Kitty, listen to me." Her voice is serious, and I know that she needs me to understand something. She only talks like this when I'm either in danger, or if its very important. She does this to make me listen.

"Yeah, Jadelyn?" I let it slip, and see the anger in her eyes. I immedately shy away, fear encompassing my body. I just lit a pipe bomb, and now am just waiting for it to go off. But instead, her voice is low, calm, soothing. I hear the truth in her words.

"Kitty, I love you."

"I love you too!" We have been friends for so long, I can't stand not loving her. But being _in love_ with her is another story entirely. I only wish she loved me that way too. As if on command, I get my wish.

"No Kitty, listen. I **love** you. I want you and need you more than anything in this life. I can't stand to see you be with someone else, and I can't stand the thought of you not being with me. I love you, Caterina Valentine. I have for a long time, and I only just realized it. Please, give me a chance?"

My heart is swelling, my ears and mind not completely sure what they just caught wind of. **"Jade loves me? That way! YAY!" **I leap into her arms, crushing her lips beneath mine and looking straight at her.

"I love you, Jade. I am in love with you more than you will ever know."

"Really? Because I think I have an idea." The smiles on our faces are big enough that Andre and Tori both clap, making us both aware that they are still here.

"Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here?" I wondered when she came in, but didn't ask because I was sure that Jade had a good reason.

"We're friends, Kitty. We finally realized last night when I called her and well, uh-"

"Because Jade wanted me here. She told me last night she loved you, and that she wanted my help in getting you away from Jessie."

"And mine." Andre chimed in, placing his arm around Tori's waist. She kissed him again.

"Oh, okay then!" I am wondering if I should drop my ruse, let Jade see the more serious side of me. I decide against it, not wanting to jinx it. I will let my guard down eventually, but not now.

xxxxx

I have been laying in Jade's arms all day. Jessie hasn't even called or anything. Any doubt that what she said on that page are gone, and I know that Jade and I will be together forever. Like all the classic film cliches, we have shared our laughs, kisses, and talked as if there was never a moment lost between us. I finally decide to have some fun.

"Hey, Jade? Wanna have a bit of fun?"

"How?"

"Call Jessie on my phone, I dare ya!"

"Oh, yeah. What if I refuse?"

"Then I won't go out with you ever again." I turn my back and cross my arms, feigning my anger and tempting her to try and refuse my threat.

"Oh, now, we can't have that, can we?" A hard slap to my ass, which I am becoming more tolerant and accepting of, and she picks up my phone, placing it on speaker. The dumb blonde doesn't take long to answer.

"Hey, baby!"

"Wrong answer, bitch. I warned you." Jade's voice is dark and even, sending shivers up and down my spine for the second time again.

"JADE." The fear in her voice apparant, I know that she's a goner. She never stood a chance. Once Jade decided to fight for me, there was no way she would ever lose. And I am so glad that she won.

"That's right. Now didn't I tell you not to mess with Cat? Or use her?"

"I can explain. Please-" Jade clicked the line dead, and the blonde was instantly forgotten.

"Now then, I'm getting hungry. Want something?" She looks to my inner thighs, and I know exactly what she wants. And that would be me. But deciding to toy with her, I tell her to make some lunch. Pouting as she walks into her kitchen, and cursing about not knowing how, I finally wrap my arms around her and kiss her.

"Okay, Jade. I won't make you cook. I know its not your strong point." And it really isn't. Her mother, even as busy as she is, cooks everyday. Its the only symblance of a normal life that Jade has. So she never had to learn. Good thing for her, I can because I love sugary things and couldn't have grown up without learning how to make them for myself. And I eventually learned many other things than baking, like grilling and such.

"Thanks, Kitty. Let's go out."

xxxxx

_Our first actual date is something I will never forget. After allowing me to go home and get changed, she came and picked me up. She had daisies (my favorite flower) and a Kit Kat (my favorite candy because it has my name). Knowing those things about me, she said she couldn't help herself to do it. We went to an Italian restaurant, and sat talking about our lives and plans._

_I knew she wanted to be a writer, and wanted to possibly be an actress in her productions. What I didn't know is that she had planned for me to be there with her. She said that her audition for HA had been when she knew she liked me, and that she eventually fell for me. And she had hoped and dreamed that we could share not just our lives, but our careers._

_I told her how funny it was that the moment she liked me was the same time I fell for her. Almost like coincidence or fate, we both laughed about it. I talked about the possibility of Broadway, knowing that music and such were my calling, much like Tori. But unlike Tori, I didn't want to be touring the world with my voice. I just wanted my name in Broadway lights. Jade said it would be perfect for me, and came up with a brilliant plan._

_"How 'bout this, Kitten." She called me that, and my heart melted. "__**WE**__ move to New York. You be who you are, and I write for Broadway and the likes. I also keep in touch with some Hollywood producers, and if anything ever happens, we come back to do the movie, and back to NY afterwards. That way, everyone in the world knows both our names, and we both get what we want."_

_Almost like she had planned our life together, which I actually don't mind, she told me that with the utmost of confidence. But when I said no, it surprised her._

_"I don't want you sacraficing anything for me. I want to live in LA with you, and be an actress in your movies."_

_"You're not giving up your dreams for me."_

_"And you're not for me."_

_Our little argument went for a few minutes, until the waitress brought our food. My spaghetti was perfect, and I couldn't help remind Jade that dog's noses look like baby meatballs. She laughed, and then kissed me. She said her risotto was a bit over cooked, but great none the less._

_We finally settled our dispute, saying that LA could wait a few years, and Broadway needed my voice. Well, JADE said that. I reluctantly agreed, my past knowledge of Jade telling me there was no way of winning the fight. But it does work out. Play Broadway a few years, then use our fame there to start something for ourselves in Hollywood. _It actually makes sense, and I can't wait until it happens.

_We found ourselves to the beach, walking down at sunset while holding hands. Eventually we sat on the beach, and I placed my head on her shoulder. She picked my face up with two fingers, turning me to her._

_"Cat, listen to me. I promise you, nothing about today was fake or a joke. I love you, and want nothing more than to be with you." Talking as if afraid to lose me, I can hear that in her voice. It only drives the message harder into me, and I capture her lips again. "I love you, too, Jadelyn." _

**Okay, Jessie is a dead girl, am I right. There are still a few tricks up my sleeve, so don't think this is the end. When I said 20-25 chapters, I meant it. We are somewhere near halfway home. Anyone like Jade and Cat's first date, and their "discussion" of their future? And again, thank you to all the readers, reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This wouldn't be possible without any of you. I wouldn't care about writing and doing it the best way I know how if it weren't for you. Give yourselves a nice round of applause. (Okay, did you seriously just applaude?) Please, R/E/R!**


	11. Love Is Undeniable

**Lust, Love, and Life**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**Chapter 11 - Love Is Undeniable**

**"Caterina Valentine, please tell me this isn't a joke or fake."**

I had told her that for me it wasn't, and I saw the look in her eyes when I did. A real trust and loyalty that is reserved for those closest to you. But for some reason, my heart and mind are still having a problem comprehending what has happened. Like if I hold onto it too hard or too long, it will suddenly vanish.

I am holding Cat in my arms, just enjoying being with her after our date. I considered fucking her silly when I got home, but I don't want anything to ruin this, even if it is for only one night. I may be coming off a bit mushy, but this girl has gotten me to accept things I never thought possible, and I think I may like it.

Now, will my outside reflect that? Hell to tha NO. I am still going to be just as bitchy and rude and cruel. I just won't do it to her anymore. Well, not as much. I will still dominate during sex and the likes, but I can at least be responsive enough to cater to her needs also, and not just my own.

My mother had welcomed us home when we returned around ten in the evening, smiling and welcoming Cat with open arms. Like she had said, she knew and would accept it. My mother was actually pretty cool like that. As long as I wasn't off getting pregnant (no chance of that happening) or getting into drugs and alcohol, she said I was free to do what I like. Just don't let my grades slip. She would always remind me of my father's threat from a few years ago. _"So help me, if you don't make the best of this 'opportunity', you will regret it." _

I don't care about my father or his empty threats. He can say and do what he wants. If he never showed his face again, it would be too soon. I can't wait to dance and spit on his grave. Dumb bastard gets what he deserves.

I am laying with Cat in my arms, a nice horror movie playing. Nothing along the lines of The Scissoring or anything, but still. I didn't want to terrify the girl into not sleeping. But I did want her to know what she's getting into. This is me, and I am not changing for anyone, even her. Everytime there is something too gorey or gruesome for her to bear, she wraps herself tightly into my body.

And when she does, the intoxicating strawberry and cotton candy scents mix together and I can't help but breath the mix in until I can't breath anymore. That's when I pry her off me, tell her its okay to look, and kiss her. My mother has given us privacy for the night, and I might do something with that later. But not just yet.

She devoured the popcorn without even offering me any, and I feigned a little displeasure. I let a fake tear go, and she couldn't help but tell me how adorable I was and that she loved me. I almost gagged at the word adorable. I am not adorable. I am either hot, or don't compliment me. I will break her of that habit sooner or later. And I have to perfect way to do so.

Our movie is winding down, and I can't help but know that I have to take Cat home. One, I want this to go smoothly. Nothing too over the top too fast. Two, I want her to miss me and crave wanting to be with me. So we get off the couch, and I tell my mother I will be back soon. We walk out the front door, and I open Cat's door. (Never said I couldn't show some decency around her, did I?) Once in my car, we sit for a moment.

I know that she, just like myself, doesn't want this to end. I grab the back of her neck, pulling her into me and kissing her. "I love you, Cat." As I start to crank the car, she puts her hand on top of mine.

"Jade, don't."

**"Oh, shit. What did I do? Is she gonna call this off? Please, NOO."**

"What, Cat?"

"We're going back inside." She opened the door, and started walking back inside. I couldn't help getting to her rather quickly, turning her around and looking in her eyes. There was something that I had never seen there. Not just a lust, or love. But a passionate fire that was calling to me.

"What?" **"Good going, moron. Question the girl that wants you. That will go over so well."**

"You are going to fuck me, right now." My mouth fell open. Here I am, trying to take it slow and show Cat that I really do care. But she is demanding I fuck her? Where the hell did this come from.

"Excuse me?" **"SERIOUSLY? What am I doing stopping her?" **I can't help but think I actually corrupted Cat. Made her more like me. And I am becoming like her. **"Oh god, I am going to become an airheaded loon."** I still think she was and is up to something else, and that she really is that intuitive and intelligent.

"You, upstairs, clothes off. NOW. I will be there in a few minutes." **"Okay, when did I become the submissive one? Never, that's when."** I slap her ass, and anything that had been holding me back was gone.

"Oh, one thing, Cat."

"Hmm?"

"You're fucking me first, got it?"

"Whatever you say, Jadey."

Walking up to my room, making sure not to disturb my mother, we stand in the hallway making out for a few minutes. I run my tongue across her lower lip, causing her to moan. Her mouth opens, and my tongue instantly finds its way inside. As we duel it out, our breath eventaully elludes us and we break to catch our breath. At this moment, I am so horny I don't care about who fucks who first. I just want her so bad.

To my surprise, I actually think she wants it more than me. How do I know? She opened my door, pushing me to the bed and forcing me down. I think she actually tore my shirt trying to get it off, but the moment it was, she latched her mouth to my neck while massaging my breasts to a point. Once taut enough, she kneeded them between her fingers, enticing a loud moan out of me. So much for not alerting mom, right?

I pull one of her hands off me, moving it down to my skirt and underneath. Placing both of our fingers inside of my already wet center, we both know how bad I need this. Detaching from my neck, she moves her mouth down to my breasts, sucking and biting. I moan again, this time not caring about anyone else. Right now, it is just Cat and I. **"God, I'm becoming a damn sap."**

Her free hand pulls my hand out of myself, and both of hers go back to work. One is pushing and forcing itself around, with more force than I ever thought she was possible of. Her other hand was massaging my clit, and now every movement was causing me to grow wetter by the moment. I couldn't help myself, allowing myself to attempt to call her name. I say attempt, because the moment I tried talking, my breath hitched and nothing came. But she knew what I was trying to do.

"What was that?" The seductiveness of her voice causes me to go into overdrive, and I grab her ass with my hands, ignoring the fact that her jeans are still on. I squeeze her, making her jump slightly. Continuing her work, Cat smiles to me before moving her perfect lips down and licking me and causing my body to convulse. My back starts arching, and I feel my orgasm coming. Trying to hold it in, I grab a pillow to stifle my pleasured screams. I let it go, my pleasure and ecstasy taking over. I cry out continually, and she won't stop.

"Oh, SHIT. Cat, I love you."

"Really? How much?"

I can't help but jump her when she says it, flipping her over and kissing her. I move my hand under her shirt, causing her to gasp at the contact. "Jade, please." **"You don't need to ask."** I snap her bra's clasp, causing her breasts to bounce freely. I never actually stopped to look at her like this. Her breasts, while a bit smaller than mine, perfectly accentuate her body. Toned and firm.

Watching her breathing hitch as she struggles against the contact, I can tell how deep she really is into all of this. Into _me._ I can't help feeling stupid, because if I had been cognitive enough to see this, I would have known that she wants me and loves me. I just didn't want to face the facts or admit it. I have trouble in that department, if you didn't know.

My hand still massaging her tits, I move my free hand around off her ass to the front of her jeans. Dispatching them rather quickly, along with the soaked panties, I move my hand inside of her. I grind into her, relentless and strong, making sure that she knows who I am and what she is going to get out of me.

"Fuck, Cat. Aren't we a little wet and horny today?"

"So are you, Jadey!" I think that's what she was trying to say, but it came out sounding more like air being released from a balloon that had its opening squeezed together. You know that high pitched squealing sound that no one can stand to hear, but everyone recognizes. That's what most people hear when they see Cat. But to me, its music. A melody meant for a king, sung from a bard who is about to be beheaded, and saved their best song for last.

I continue kissing her, our tongues still fighting each other for dominance. I can taste myself on her, and take in the familiarity that I remember from our previous escapades. Moving myself down her body, kissing and tracing every inch with my tongue, I finally get her to scream my name. Still using one hand to massage her breasts, and the other to pound her wet center, I finally add my mouth to the mix, elating my redheaded beauty and causing her to grab the back of my head and force me closer.

**"Is she trying to take control? Haha, yeah right!" **I pull away from her, causing her gasped breath and desire filled eyes to catch my attention.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Let me, Cat. My way. I don't need the help." **"Or, I don't want it. This is going to happen, my way."**

I find her wetness again, blowing on it. As if I lit TNT and let it go off, her body quivers and moves in a way I can't describe. Almost like trying to shy away and pull in closer at the same time, it was a conundrum to say the least. But it was beautiful none the less. Everything about her is.

I don't tease any longer, and make sure to send her on the ride of her lifetime. Taking over from where I had left off, I make sure her euphoria doesn't relent, and soon she comes around me, and I can taste her. And it, just like her, was perfect.

Getting off my knees and moving beside her in the bed, I pull her close to me and kiss her.

"Jade, I love you. More than anyone or anything."

"Cat, I know. I love you too. Now, get some sleep."

We finally settled down around one AM, our little sleepover having kept us going for a few hours. It sure didn't feel that long, but judging by our pants and sweating, we couldn't take much more. Wrapping her in my arms and holding her close to me, I can't help falling into the best sleep I've had in years.

xxxxx

Waking up Sunday morning, with Cat, was the most amazing thing ever. I may have just embraced my feelings and such, but this has got to be the most wonderful feeling in the world. Her naked body pressed into me, the scent of sex mixed with her usual strawberry lip gloss and cotton cany perfume, the slight snore escaping her lips. Something about this tells me she is the most adorable thing in the world, and she's mine.

**"Oh my God, what happened to me?"**

Knowing that I have a reputation to uphold, and that this would kill the cred that I have built up for the last three plus years, I try and find something to be angry at. TORI! That gank tried to steal ... ... ... my?... ... ...

I looked back at Cat, any coherent thought running straight out of my head. **"Damnit, when did she get **_**this**_** kind of control on me? I can't let her. I won't let her."** I get up, rather forcefully, watching as she rolls off me and onto the floor. **"There ya go, West. Nice one!" **I can see the fake tears in her eyes as she looks up through groggy eyes, trying to make me sorry about what I did.

"Hey, Kitty!"

"Jade-" Whining and actually sounding hurt, she looks shocked. "-why'd you do that?"

"Cause I need a shower, and you were on top of me. You didn't think I'd give up my brutal nature and dark side just cause I'm with you, did you?" I give her a glance, daring her to challenge me. Not that changing to please her is a bad thing. Quite the opposite, actually. If she asked, I would do most anything.

Of course, what my mother had said to me one time rang into my mind. _"Never change who you are. If people cannot accept you for who you truly are, then they aren't your friends, or people you should associate with."_ My mother was right. That was the reason I didn't have many friends. I am who I am, and damn proud of it. So Cat should know who I am, accept it, and deal with it. If she can't, then why is she with me? **"Oh, right. Damn hot, cool, and bright future. Total package. That's why!" **Never hurts to have confidence, right?

Walking into my bathroom, and turning the water on, I wait until the steam rises to get in. It isn't until my body is soaked that I realize I have company. Cat, wet from head to toe, is staring at me as if she wants something.

"I never expect you to change. I love you just the way you are." She smiles at me before kissing me, grabbing my wet ass. I push her against the wall of the shower, my hand sliding down between our bodies.

"I love you too, Kitten." I move down to my knees, throwing her leg over my shoulder in the process. She closes her eyes, waiting for the elation that I am sure to bring. I kiss her moist center, and move her off of me. Standing up, I get a surpirsed look. I know she doesn't think I am going to first, does she?

"Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell was that?"

"Its called teasing. Why?" Taking my shower gel and spinning me around, she starts washing my back. Reaching down and grabbing my ass again, she pulls her body into mine.

"Just wondering." Her hands move up and around, cupping my breasts with ease. She twists the hard tips, making me moan to the contact. And as quick as it came, it ends. "Two can play at that game." **"Alright then, you have yourself a game. And you have no chance to... ... to... ... FUCK." **She is sucking the side of my neck, immediately derailing my train of thought for the second time this morning.

Our shower continues like this, teasing and trying to entice the other into caving first. My relentless assault on her body has done nothing but make me horny as hell, and I can't take it. "Cat, please. Fuck me." My breath hitching, I know she cornered me and I can't get out.

"Only if you go first. Its not all about you, ya know."

**"Yes it is. I know I promised myself to be attentive of her needs, but still." **Realizing the thoughts in my head shine some truth to the situation, I move my hand back between our bodies, slipping it inside of her. Using as much force as I can without breaking her, I pin her to the wall and wait for her toes to curl. And finally, her eyes close and they do, making her the most absolutely beautiful girl I have ever seen. Seeing her in this most vulnerable state, I can't help it. I hold her to the wall, kissing her and fondling her naked body.

I continue my work, watching as she starts panting, asking me to stop. But I don't. I already lost her once because I wasn't attuned to her needs enough. So I am making up for it now. I continue with her for at least twenty minutes, listening as she begs for mercy. This isn't the same as when I started fucking her. I don't want her to be submissive. I don't want to break her. I just want her.

After my assault finally stops, and I know she can't stand up, I lower her to the floor of the shower, wrapping her in my arms and kissing her cheek. "I love you, Kitten. I love you more than you will ever know. More that I ever knew how." **"Okay West, enough with the sentimental crap."**

"If I could, I would show you that I love you too. But I can hardly breath." Laughing with her, knowing what she means, I hold her tight to me for a few minutes. She finally musters the strength to make good on her word, asking me to stand up. Agreeing, I watch as she throws my leg over her like I had hers before. Kissing me, I can already feel my legs go weak.

"Now, Jade. I don't know if I have to strength to hold you up or not. So you need to keep your composure." **"Easy for you to say. You're not the one having her damn pussy attacked. I-"**

She grabs my ass again, pulling me in closer, making her target that much easier to hit. As I start feeling the pressure of my orgasm building, she finally inserts her own finger into me, making me see stars behind my closed eyelids. I am screaming out, calling her name. She starts smacking my ass, hard, and I know I will have a problem sitting for a few days. But right now, I just don't give a shit.

I finally come around her, and I can tell she won't stop any time soon. What I don't expect is for her to issue another challenge. Her breathing, natural and confident, makes my head go crazy with lust.

"Let's see if I can beat your time, huh? You fucked me for a good twenty to thirty minutes, right? So I will just have to go longer." **"Oh, shit. What have I... I... OH GOD."** Her fingers start moving again, my pressure and pleasure coming again. I honestly don't care if she beats my time or not. I just know how good it fucking feels and that I never want it to stop. I finally slip out of my conscious mind, letting myself become a slave to her whim.

xxxxx

I know she won. I think she stayed down and fucked me silly for at least an hour. I didn't know Cat had _that much_ energy. I know she's high strung and bounces off the wall, but still. Walking downstairs, clothes on, we find my mother.

"Hey girls. Have fun last night?"

"Yeah, we did!" "Yes, ma'am."

"And in the shower this morning?" **"OH, shit! Were we that loud? This house is huge, how did she-?"** "Its okay. I understand. And I won't tell you to stop. I actually condone it." Told you she was cool like that.

"Really?"

"Yes, Cat. There is nothing wrong with two people who love each other deciding to show it. Just be safe about it, and I won't stop you." Our mouths agape, she gives us a warm smile.

That couldn't have gone any easier. My mother walks out of the kitchen, and I find the piping hot coffee. Offering some to Cat, I pour two cups. I make sure to put enough sugar in hers, because I want her to have energy for later. We find our way into the living room, turning the TV on. A few minutes later, her phone rings. Neither of us look at the caller I.D. She answers, and her eyes go wide.

**Okay, this was a fun one. I do enjoy when Cat and Jade have their sexy times. Nothing would please me more than to see this in real life. And, I know most stories containing Jade have her parent(s) as total asses. I wanted her to have a normal parent for once. So I made her mother into a cool girl, turning Jade and Cat loose. Anyone wonder who's on the other side of Cat's phone call? Please, R/E/R!**


	12. Impossible Choices

**Lust, Love, and Life**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**Chapter 12 - Impossible Choices**

**"I can't believe my brother did that. That crazy fool. Doesn't he know they're ready to institutionalize him? Why does he have to be that weird?"**

Of course, I come off that way. Because I want to, not because I have to or can't control it. Let me tell you what my mother just told me. My brother decided it would be a good idea to walk into a crowded road and hold up a stop sign. Then when people were asking what was wrong, he started hugging them and telling them "the good luck fairy" had shone on them. Apparantly, he was wearing a bright colored pair of spandex, wings, and had a wand to boot. I swear, sometimes I worry about him.

**"Jade's gonna get a kick out of this. She has always wondered how I am so "normal" when my brother is so ridiculously out there. But then again, she might just shrug it off, like my attempts at my charades. I'm sure she knows it's a ploy, but she sticks with it. In a few months, when we graduate, I'll slowly bring myself out, let her see that I am not so weird and different after all. Just like I know she's not as coldhearted and mean as she like to pretend to be."**

"Hey, Jade."

"Yeah, Kitty?"

"Guess what. My brother..."

After telling Jade, who got a good laugh out of it, I started to cry. Not because I was hurt, or even offended at her doing so. I wanted her, and used my tears to break her down and get her. Her mother had told us we were actually allowed to have our time, so that was cool. I think it may be a trick, but I still can't help take advantage. Jade picked me up, carrying me to her room. I know I don't weigh that much, but still, stairs are not easy when you have another body attached to yours.

She laid me down, then winked to me. She needed to get comfortable, she said. She walked into her bathroom, removing herself from my sight for the first time in nearly twenty-four hours. Well, except for when I was asleep, but I think you already knew that.

I haven't thought of Jessie since we called her yesterday, and I am glad that I have enjoyed Jade for every possible moment I have. I know they are slowly eroding away, because I have two projects to finish for school, one of which is a trio with Andre and Robbie. I am meeting them at Nozu, and they promised it wouldn't take too long. They know how much I want to be with Jade all the damn time.

Robbie took the news of Jade and I being together rather well. He has had the hots for me since our first class together. I can still see him, akwardly staring at me, Rex trying to get him to talk to me. Yeah, there was a point when Rex wasn't perverted and rude. He changed when I started refusing Robbie on a regular basis. I still remember our first conversation.

_"Hey." This weird kid walked over to me, a shy and guilty look on his face. Almost like he was intimidated by my fragile figure, unsure of what to do. He dropped his puppet, akwardly stumbling up to me. After picking it up, he sat next to me at the lunch table._

_"Hi. I'm Cat."_

_"Like the animal?"_

_"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" I never saw anyone cringe that way around me, and I couldn't help feel a bit proud of myself. I had let a bit of my inner Jade out, channeling her and getting it right, I think._

_"Nothing, promise. I like cats. Just not when they shed."_

_"Well, I don't shed." I smiled at him, and I know he took it the wrong way. He thought I was flirting, but I was just making a joke with someone I thought would be a friend. When he started reaching for my hand, I instantly pulled back._

_"Everything okay?"_

_"Yeah, I gotta go."_

From then on, every time he sees me, it's almost like he is in awe of me or something. Like I am a treasure to be desired, a precious gem that shines brightly in the light. As our friendship grew, he started actually asking me out before making plans for us, making sure it was okay if we ended up spending time alone. Jade and I broke the news of us to him last, because we knew he'd cry and take it the wrong way.

_"What's wrong with me?" He was wondering what he had done to turn me off to guys entirely._

_"Nothing, Robbie. I just never liked any guys like that, since Jade and I did our auditions for Hollywood Arts." Never actually mentioning our first kiss or anything like that, because Rex would have a field day with it, I watched as his tears slowly stopped and he finally accepted the truth. He wasn't to blame, so he wasn't upset anymore. Rex, on the other hand, wanted a "demonstration" of our story._

_"Yeah, right, puppet. That'll happen right after I tear your arms off again. Or throw you in another jet fan." Jade watched as Rex fell silent, smirking to herself for making the damn thing finally shut up._

_Robbie hugged us both, and I watched as Jade actually pecked his cheek and thanked him for being supportive. Her kindness lasted all of three seconds, because he tried kissing my cheek when he hugged me. She made sure he would never try anything like that again._

Jade finally returned, sitting next to me on the bed. We only have about two hours left until I have to go home and get ready. What I wanted was to let some of my pent up frustration out. What I got, was something I never really expected or knew I wanted so much. Jade didn't instigate anything, didn't fondle me or anything. She just held me.

And for some reason, it melted away all the lust I had. In return, my love for her grew even more. Somehow, we had neglected times like this. We spent all our time pursuing the physical aspect of our relationship. But this, especially from Jade, felt right. Almost like she was trying to show a different side of herself, like she was capable of loving someone without having to show it. I caught on to her unspoken language. She intertwined our fingers, held me close, and just let us enjoy each other.

I know she has trouble with these kinds of things. Her mother did her best, but with a full time job, and no one else in the house, Jade became independant quickly. She never learned to cook, because her wealthy allowance gave her the means to grab anything she wanted or needed at any time. Jade portrays a dark and cold, hateful and spiteful nature. But for some reason, it never turned me away. It actually drew me in. Everything she did to make others fearful of her, made me see the hurt and pain. And eventually, that caused me to want to fix it and show her that not everyone is that way. So I fell for her, rather easily.

I finally had enough after about thirty minutes, turning to face her and kiss her. I left a nice smack when I left her lips, making her blush shyly and turn away. I can see that she really is trying to make this work, that she really does want me for more than a lust or "friends with benefits." And I finally realized how much I wanted that from her, too. I knew I wanted her. And I knew I would get her. But I never knew just how attached to her I really was, like I was about to burst into flames and she was the only one who could make them subside.

After my alotted time had expired, I finally rose and told her I needed to leave. I had milked the clock as much as possible, barely leaving thirty minutes before I was to be picked up. She drove me home, all the while just holding my hand. She silently looked at me when I stepped out of the car, and her eyes followed me as I walked around and kissed her through the open window. Twenty minutes to go, and I already miss her.

Stepping into the shower, which turned out to be a bit more warm than I would have wanted, I bathe myself and wash off every last residual mark left by Jade. Well, except the scratches on my back from last night. I could still feel them, reveling in the pain and comfort they brought. After my time had come, I started wondering why Andre and Robbie weren't there yet. Every passing second I counted, knowing they were moments with Jade that I had missed.

My body, only fourty minutes removed from her embrace, her presence, ached and pined for her. If I hadn't known that I loved Jade, that I needed her just as much as I know she needs me, that moment right then would have been enough to convince me. Finally arriving twenty minutes late, Robbie explaining that Rex refused to come around now that Jade and I were together, we started towards Nozu. I didn't expect a certain someone to be there, but Jessie was looking at me the entire time, watching as I went about my business without her.

I couldn't help feel a bit sorry for her, the pain she might be feeling. But any thoughts of them were instantly washed away the moment I remembered her diary and what was written on those pages. Every so often, she smiles at me, and I can't help but smile back. Though we were together for only ten days, they were fun and I can't help feeling that she really made me feel something. But I can't forgive what happened. I won't. She hurt Jade, and used me to do it. I am not someone's puppet, someone's plaything. Jade finally realized it, and did what she could.

She had actually called Tori, asking her to help. If I didn't know better, I would say they are friends, even if they won't admit it. And Beck had hurt them both. Don't get me wrong, I like Beck. As I said, he is like a big brother to me. And I know that Jade played him and used him. So I can't help being his friend, even if Jade isn't. But he was a shared pain for Tori and Jadelyn, **"Oops. Hopefully she didn't hear me."**, and was a part of their combined past. So if nothing else, they had me and Beck in common. Maybe they could eventually sort things out, and admit it.

But her actually calling Tori, someone she actually resented most of the time she knew her, showed how much she really does care. If she was willing to do that, then she would do anything for me, and I know I have to do anything for her. She says she doesn't deserve me, but it is quite the other way around. I will never measure up to her, never be good enough to stand beside her. My career, my life, they will always follow her, and I will never catch up. But I'm okay with chasing, so long as my target is always within my sight.

After sitting at Nozu for two hours, and getting our project done, I called Jade and she picked me up. The project had been simple, a three person, one-scene play about heartbreak or tragedy. We chose tragedy, because we had all been through some serious heartbreak in our lives, and didn't want to relive it.

The other project I have is with Tori, but since it isn't due till the end of the week, I texted her and asked if we could do it later. Its really simple, so it wasn't that hard to convince her to say yes. She wanted to spend time with André, and I understood completely.

She took me by my house, and I took the time to "properly" introduce her to my mother. After laughing at me, stating that she already knew Jade, I cleared my throat.

_"Mom, seriously. This is Jadelyn West, my girlfriend." I cringed when I accidentally said Jadelyn, looking at her to see if she would kill me. She just smiled, melting my fear away. My mother stood there, looking between us and almost burst into laughter. When neither of us flinched or showed any sign of it being a prank, she bit back one last laugh while looking between us._

_"Well, I can't say I didn't see it coming. Are you sure, Caterina? Are you happy?" There was no sign that she was luring me into a trap, or going to "forbid me from seeing her"._

_"Yes. She makes me more happy than anything or anyone in this world." That was all it took. I thought Jade's mother took it well, telling us she condoned our exploits. But my mother went even above and beyond._

_"OH, YOU WILL HAVE SUCH BEAUTIFUL BABIES!" Okay, seriously, how was that happening? But hey, if she said that, then obviously she accepts it. I walk up to hug her, but she shrugs me off and heads toward Jade. If Jade thought I was affectionate, or came from left field, wait till you meet my mother. "Welcome to the family." I cough and almost gag at that thought. Not that marrying Jade would be bad, but damn. We're still in highschool. Maybe she was just being polite._

_"Thank you. Kitten, you ready?"_

Jade helped me collect a few things. Apparantly, I was going to be spending a lot of time at her house. She wanted me to bring clothes for the entire week. If my mother had anything to say against it, she bit it back and bided her tongue. After gather enough to last, I grabbed Mr. Purple, my stuffed giraffe, and walked to my girlfriend's car. Kissing her upon entry, we headed to her house, enjoying each other for the rest of the evening.

xxxxx

We walked into school Monday morning, the eyes following us as we were holding hands. Like the first day that Jessie had arrived, there was something up. Almost like everyone was tense knowing that something was about to happen. Jade, wanting nothing to do with any of them, decided to halt her steps and project her voice, loud and true.

"OI! If any, and I mean **ANY** of you, have a problem with us being together, then make it known. Otherwise, keep you damn opinions to yourself. I am in a relationship with Cat Valentine. Yes, its true, I am a lesbian. Anything else you wanna know, have the balls to ask me to my face. Or so help me-" She pulled out a rather large pair of scissors, making a slicing effect into the air. Everyone shut up rather quickly.

I smiled as we walked together, moving from her locker to mine. Tori and André came up behind us, giving us a pair of big smiles. I got a nice hug from both, but after hearing her speech, I don't think either wants any physical contact with Jade at the moment.

"HI! How's the lovely couple doing today?" Jade was using her Southern Belle voice, mocking Tori in only the cutest way possible. Tori, pouting at the gesture, turned to André, who was telling her that it was okay. He knew she doesn't talk like that. But then when he started mocking her too, out of fun, she slapped his shoulder, got a few fake tears, and even walked away. I left Jade and André to talk, catching up to Tori. I'm really glad we got past, well, whatever there was between us. I can't really remember. Oh, yeah, Beck.

"Hey, Jade was only teasing. You know that."

"Yeah. But I like making André feel bad about siding with her. I can't thank you two enough for helping us."

"Us two?"

"Jade didn't tell you?"

"Whaty?"

"The reason we were both there Saturday. If you hadn't shouted out that he liked me, then Jade had her own plan for getting us together. Just her way of showing us appreciation for helping her get you." Knowing that Jade would actually agree to help Tori, especially after losing her pride enough to ask for her help, my heart started swelling again. I know that girl loves me more than I will ever know. And she even admitted it. Maybe I am rubbing off on her, making her a bit of a softie. But hey, she's rubbing me too, **"HEHE. Rubbing me. Cat, control yourself before you have to miss first period."**, so I'm okay with it.

I finally look past Tori, seeing Jessie heading my way. Tori, knowing what had happened, placed her arms out to block her, telling her that she wouldn't move, and that she couldn't talk to me. Her father being a cop and all, I know she is more that capable to do so. But it's not her place.

"Wait, Tori. Its not your job to protect me. JADE!" I yelled loud enough, knowing she would come running. And seeing the fear in Jessie's eyes, I knew that she was scared to death of her. Smiling evily at Jessie, almost daring her to stick around till Jade showed up, she stands her ground. Then, right as Jade gets there, she smiles, throws Tori aside like a ragdoll, which pisses André off like a hornet's nest, and pins me to a locker. Her lips on top of mine in quickly, it all happened in an instant.

Everything going in slow motion, I watched as André picked Tori up, kissing her head where it had hit the locker. There was a small cut, and she would have to go see the nurse. But there was no way she would budge without seeing this play out. Jade pulled Jessie off of me, pinning her back against another.

"Alright, you dumb bitch. I warned you. Cat is MINE! If you want her, you'll go through my dead body, understand. Now then-" She reached under her skirt, finding something against her thigh. Her scissors in hand, I watched as she lunged. What surprised everyone the most, including myself, was that I stopped Jade's hand, a weird look from Jade gazing at me for doing so.

"Wait, Jade. Don't, please."

Those words did something to me and her. I knew right then that our relationship would forever be changed. Because in that moment, Jade started doubting everything I had ever said. And Jessie, with a sly smile, turned back to me. And for whatever reason I chose to, I just plain walked away. My mind was racing. **"Why did I stop Jade? Why protect Jessie? Why did she kiss me? Why did I enjoy it? What will Jade do?"** I walked back out the school, going home to Jade's for the rest of the day. I could hear Tori and André comforting Jade, who I was sure was livid and anguished at the same time. I had just ruined the best thing that ever happened to me, and I don't even know why.

**HAHA! Got you, didn't I? You thought Jessie had called her, didn't you? Hopefully none of you saw that ending coming! Or at least not the way it did. I have had this planned from the beginning, and even alluded to it slightly. Cat has a big choice in front of her. Who, and how, will she choose? Please, R/E/R!**

**P.S.: Just a heads up for anyone looking for a good Victorious Story. Some of my favorites, in no particular order, are:**

**What's In A Secret by Italo Capasso (Jori)**

**Streetlights by amberpire (Jori)**

**The Yin and The Yang by Quitting Time (Jori)**

**The Art of Falling In Love by .Point (Cori)**

**I Should Hate Her by DarkMistKiss (Cade)**

**If any of the authors mentioned above do not want their stories being advertised here, send me a PM and I will edit and remove them at my earliest convenience.**


	13. Uhh, How Did THIS Happen?

**Lust, Love, and Life**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**Chapter 13 - Uhh, How Did THIS Happen**

**A/N: Who's ready for another left field curve ball?**

**"Did Cat just stop me? WHY? Does she-? No, she wouldn't. She can't. Not after-"** My mind is racing. There is no was that Cat still has feelings for this dumb gank that is sitting next to me. Sikowitz caught us at the end of the fray, and of course Vega, who couldn't lie if she had to, ratted us out. So Lane was dealing with us, making sure that neither or us would kill each other.

"Jade, why did you attack her?" He understood my deep-seeded anger, but never thought I would actually hurt someone with it. There was a curiousity to his voice.

"Because-"

"She doesn't believe anyone other than her can love Cat. I tried to tell you the other day, before you hung up on me."

"Can it, bitch. She's mine. She found your diary, what you said. I told you not to mess with her, that she only deserves the best."

"And you still think that's you?"

"After what you did, there is no doubt in my mind that I'm at least better than you."

"If you say so." I had almost forgotten our guidance councelor was standing over us, surverying the situation and planning the best way to settle our dispute. I don't give a shit what he has to say. All I want is out of here so I can find Cat. I'm sure she went home, but I don't know if it was mine or hers.

"I KNOW SO." I am about to do something that will get me not only expelled, but arrested. But I don't care. This dumb gank is not getting near Cat again. Even if Cat doesn't want me, though I don't know why she wouldn't, I most certainly will not let her around Jessica.

"Alright, enough. Both of you, calm down. Now tell me, who started this." Apparantly he wasn't aware that Cat and I were together, or that Jessie had dated her up until last weekend.

"She did, Lane. She kissed my girlfriend." I swear the look he gave us both is something that I will laugh about later. It was a contorted look of confusion and intrigue, looking like something a Mr. Potatohead might look like.

"I most certainly did not. You are the one who kissed **my** girlfriend."

"Well, if you couldn't figure it out, Cat doesn't want you anymore. She spent the entire weekend with me, and never once were you even mentioned."

"Well then, if you both feel so close to Cat, then why not let her decide. Obviously this is tough on her. She left shortly after arriving, correct?" We both nodded. "And it was because she stopped you, Jade, from harming Jessica, right." Again, I nodded. Jessie was smiling, but I'm not sure why. Maybe she knew the policy of the school to automatically suspend any student who reacted in a viloent manner toward any person, student or staff. That of course would mean she was suspended too, because she did ragdoll Tori.

That was a nice sight to behold. I may be friends with Vega, but we're not best buds or anything. There is still alot of deep seeded anger and conflict there. Only time can tell if we get past it or not. But anyway, if Jessie knows the school policy, then she obviously wouldn't be smiling, because she would be ousted as well. So she must be smiling because Cat protected her. **"For fuck's sake, Cat, why?"**

"So if that's the case, then I'm sure if you both care about her, then you will let her make up her own mind, on her own accord. Give her time, give her space."

"Fine." He knows I have no intention of doing so, and my disgusted sounding voice didn't help the matter.

"I mean it, Jade." He turned to Jessie. "You too. Give her space."

"Yes sir." "Okay."

"Now, as for your punishment. Its near the end of your senior years, so I will not expell either of you." **"Good. The last thing I need is being thrown out because of that gank, and not being able to help myself further my agenda and future plans."**

"But I will be suspending both of you. You are to leave right now, and I don't want to see either of you until Wednesday, are we clear."

"What if we see you outside of school?" I was fucking with him, trying to add some levity to this situation. It didn't help much.

"Jade, out. Jessie, can you wait a minute, please."

I walked out of the room, heading for my locker. Ignoring what Lane had said though, I made a pit stop into Tori's first period class.

"Excuse me, Lane needs to see Tori for a few minutes, please."

I watched as Tori collected her things, and followed me out. She was about to walk where she was "needed", but I grabbed her arm. The janitor's closet was the only place I could think of for privacy, so we headed there.

"Jade, I thought-"

"Hush, Vega, uh, Tori. Look, I just got suspended for everything. Jessie is trying to steal Cat away from me. I can't let that happen. Can you help me, please." There's a word I don't use much, because I don't see the point or cordiallity when people just rain shit on you all the time.

"Okay, how?"

"Stall the bitch, by any means neccesary."

"What's in it for me?" **"Damnit, Vega. Don't do this right now."**

"$20 per day that she doesn't see, talk, or even have the time to think about Cat. She got suspended today, also, so I don't need your help right now. I can handle the gank on my own today. And we won't be here tomorrow, either, but here." I place a twenty in her hand. "This is a down payment. Please?"

"Of course, Jadey. You deserve Cat, not her." She snickered at using Cat's name for me, and even though my blood was boiling, I let it go. Now was not the time for getting distracted. I needed to find my girlfriend. Walking out of the janitor's closet, a thought occurs to me for a second time, and I can't help but be disgusted of it and find the truth in it at the same time. **"Thank God for Tori Vega."**

xxxxx

**"Why did Cat protect her? Why did Jessie bait me. She must have known everything that would happen, and had it all planned out. She must be bolstering her own ego again, and using us to do so. I told her to stay away from Cat, and I meant that. I wonder if I could-"**

I picked up my phone, calling a number I had but **never** used.

"Sinjin."

"Hi, Jade." **"Uggh, maybe this isn't a good idea. Not what I have planned, but talking to this creep."**

"Sinjin, I need a five iron. Bring it to me."

"I'm in class."

"NOW." I could almost hear, smell, and see the piss running down his leg. I laughed, knowing that even his fear of me couldn't keep him away. Almost like Cat. But unlike her, he is **the last** person I would ever think of dating. Hell, I'd go for Robbie before him. At least he's, well, uh, kinda, sorta, maybe, a friend?

He finally arrives, the requested golf club in hand. I've done what I am about to do once before, with Tori, but at least this time I know I have the correct car. I know that with her troubled past, that this will surely send a nice messege to Jessie, because her probable one and only mode of transportation is about to get wrecked. HARD.

Taking the club in hand, which has a bit less weight than I remember, I take a mighty first swing. Watching as the headlight shatters onto the ground, I see Sinjin turning away so as to not be implicated as an accessory. I swing again, this time connecting with the side panel. A nice dent showing, I rear back for one last swing. Of course, this time, there was no purchase.

Turning around, I am fearing who I am about to be busted by. For the second time in a few short moments, Cat's beauty is staring at me, with fear, or well, uncertainty looking back at me? Or maybe shock, or sorrow? Maybe guilt? Anyway, there is something about her that sends a chill down my spine, and not a good one.

"Jade, what are you doing?"

"Sending a messege, if you must know."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, and that gank-"

"Jade, stop. I'm not your property. I am not yours to control, or to say who I am or am not allowed to be friends with or even date. I love you, Jade. You know that. But I think I might like her more than a friend, also."

"Kitten-"

"No, Jade. Don't. I need some space." Her voice was meek and shy, as if she knew she had just sent a dagger through my entire being. I felt it before I had enough time to comprehend it.

My mind and heart shattered. **"Did she just break up with me? We haven't even been together for three damn days. What the fuck?"** I nodded, allowing her the freedom to make her decision. Which that freedom lasted all of three seconds. I caught her arm, spun her into me, kissed her **hard**, and looked down on her.

"Cat, please. If you love me, and I know I love you, then what's the problem? Why can't we just be together?" She was so sure of everything over the weekend. Count on Jessie to fuck this shit up. Speaking of, her she comes. I could tell she wasn't too happy about the new style that I put in her car. She walks up, seeing Cat still in my arms. Cat has remained silent since I kissed her, and I felt her tense with Jessie coming up.

"Hey, Cat."

"Hey, Jess. How you been?" I can tell it's a struggle for Cat to be cordial. I can feel the unsure flowing off of her, and I start rubbing her shoulders. She melts back into me, and I know that I can win this if I keep her intoxicated and under my constant eye.

"Hey, can I talk to you, alone?" Every ounce of my being is yelling at me to disallow it, but remembering what Cat had just said, I release her shoulders, letting her know she was free to do whatever she wants.

"You can leave now, gank. We'll be a while."

"Then I'll be here when you get back."

"No, I'm leaving school. Didn't Lane suspend you also? You need to leave too, then." **"FUCK YOU."** But I didn't have much of a choice. I watched as Jessie let her in the car, which now had a nice touch of Jade to it, and drive away. I know its dangerous, but maybe I should back off. Like Lane said, Cat will know best what she wants and needs. She'll come back, and fast. I know so, because she loves me. She told me.

xxxxx

**"Please, Cat. Don't do this to me. I can't be apart from you. As much as I don't want to admit it, you've changed me. I'm no where near the coldhearted, dark spirited girl I've been. You made me feel like my past could be forgotten, and that it didn't matter. The thought of losing you causes it to come back, harder than ever. I can't lose you. I won't lose you. Please, Cat, give me the chance that I need."**

Its been six hours since she left with Jessie. I know school is about to let out, and I need to talk to André, Tori, and maybe even Beck. No, not Beck. I will not lower myself to requesting his help. Tori was low enough, and Beck is even beneath her.

I am getting Cat back, and I am doing it my way. Lane may be right. Letting Cat decide may be what's best. But that leaves a chance that she won't pick me. So I am getting rid of Jessie. Nothing too bad, nothing illegal. But I need help, a plan. I need someone to calm me down, because I am about to do something that will jeopordize everything that I have with Cat.

My heart, feeling broken and dismayed, is pining for her. I have become one of the biggest saps ever. I hate it. I hate this control that Cat has on me. But I just love her too much. She makes me happy, in a way that no one else will ever be able to.

xxxxx

Around eight PM, I get a text from Cat.

Jade, I need to talk. Can you come over, please?

Be right there, baby.

Had I known what she had in store, there is no way I would have gone. I had no idea that she was still with Jessie, or that she was still mulling it over. I had no idea what her plan was, or that this was the biggest decision she would ever need to make.

I got to my car all too quick, realizing I left my keys inside. I run back in, grabbing my monkey fur purse and the keys held within. Making my way back to my car, I ignite the engine and find my way to her house. Pulling in, I see the battered car from earlier. **"Oh, shit. This can't be good."** And it wasn't. I knocked on the door, Jessie greeting me rather hesitantly.

"Jade, I don't think you're gonna like this."

"What?" Cat walked up behind her, but didn't make any contact. **"Well, at least she hasn't chosen yet."** Cat walked up to me, kissing me and leading me toward her room. Knowing the way, feeling happy that I was going back to the all familiar walls and smell, my happiness gets stiffled when she kisses Jessie as well and leads her behind me.

We finally get in her room, and she instantly starts taking every piece of clothing off. My mind replaying what Jessie had just said, I can't help think of the worst. **"Did Cat hurt herself? Is she trying to show me something that she shouldn't have done?"** I didn't even recognize that Jessie was taking all her clothes off, also, and that Cat was looking at me expectantly. Not catching on until both nude girls started removing my clothes, I instantly realized what was happening.

"WOAH, NOW. THERE IS NO WAY-"

"Jade, its the only way." Cat was looking away when she said it. She wasn't about to ask me to do this, was she. She wants me to fuck her, while Jessie is there? Or does she want me to fuck JESSIE? NO CHANCE.

"I tried to talk her out of it."

"What?"

"She wants to see who see feels most comfortable with. Sexually. She said it was the only way. She wants us to, well, you know-" Jessie, a weird look on her face, was eyeing me up and down. I didn't even realize all my clothes were gone. Oh, damn, this is not happening. Not that I mind fucking Cat. Quite the contrary. But Jessie? Of course, no one said that I had to touch her or anything.

**"Oh my God, she does love Cat. There's no way she would even consider this if she didn't. Just like me. If this is what it takes, then I'll do it?"** My mind was so unsure. Do I really have to do this? Am I really **going** to do this? If it's for Cat, then of course I am.

"Cat?" She remained silent, pulling both of us with her. Jessie and I both unsure of what to do, we look to her to make the first move. She pulls me in, kissing me. She reaches to Jessie, grabbing her breast and giving the nipple a nice squeeze. I hear her moan, and something about it turns me on. I know what Cat saw in her. Had I not seen her as a potential threat, I would maybe even be attracted to her.

She was beautiful, and just like Cat, she made sounds and noises that made me so unsure of everything. She had a seriously strong nature, a sureness that made her confidant. Like nothing could touch her. I had never given her a chance, because of the threat I saw in her. But now that I think about it, I can't help but wonder. **"Could I possibly be attracted to this girl, who just three days ago, had hurt Cat? Could I actually see myself with her?" **I dimissed it, turning back to Cat.

I withdrew from my conscious mind, and took my time. I started with Cat's lips, just kissing her and making sure that everything was okay. I finally moved my hand down, feeling Jessie's hand along side mine, we both grazed her nipples and started teasing her. She moaned beneath us both, and we both looked to each other.

Don't ask why, but I leaned into Jessie, and kissed her, too. The vanilla smell and mint lip gloss were so different than Cat's cotton candy and cherry. But they were both so good too. I started making out with Jessie, keeping one hand on Cat and teasing her. I looked down on her, and she was watching us. Almost like she wanted this, as if she-

"WAIT." Jessie stopped, dead cold.

"Whaty?"

"Cat-" I let my voice linger, making sure Cat knew she was caught. She looked away, ashamed. Jessie looked back at me, a smile on her face.

"Told you. I didn't want it either, at least, I didn't think so. But maybe-"

"YOU WHAT?"

"Jade, please, at least give it a chance." Cat's request made me finally understand. Cat didn't want to decide. She wanted both of us. And if she couldn't choose, she was trying to make it so she didn't have to. She wanted me and Jessie to fall for each other. **"Maybe? Well- NO! HELL NO!"** And even though my mind was saying that, something in me made me lean back into Jessie, kissing her harder and melting in. Cat squealed, and Jessie pulled her hand down and placed it into my center.

I'm not sure how, but that moment seemed right. Just like being friends with Tori. I couldn't explain it. There was nothing that felt right, nothing made me understand that this was the correct course of action. But for some reason, any rationale in my mind had melted away since I had started fucking Cat three weeks ago.

"Jade?"

"Jessie?"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" **"So she's unsure, also?"**

"Maybe? I, uh, well? For Cat?"

She smiled and leaned back into me, kissing me again and sending my hormones rushing. I reached back down to Cat, placing one hand in her wetness. Jessie does the same to me, and I use the euphoria to push my pleasuring of Cat.

I lean down to kiss Cat, and feel Jessie's hand move around my back, and back between my legs. She is still massaging, but giving me room to work with Cat. Cat, who I know is more than elated, is moving with my hand. And I can feel the movement of Jessie on Cat's leg. And then I feel her more, as she leans down into me and kisses my back.

I've finally got Cat, I think, and also more than I've ever bargained for. Cat leans up, relasing my lips and finding my breasts. Cat working one side, and Jessie the other, I lose myself, moaning and crying out into the open air.

Cat reaches around me, finding Jessie's breasts again and playing like a kid with a new toy. If she wasn't happy before, I know she is now. I feel my pressure building, and move around Cat to lay on my back. Both girls continue working, Jessie on my moistness and Cat with my breasts. I finally feel the release I wanted, and it is the greatest thing I think I've ever felt.

I finally find Jessie again, latching myself to her breasts. They are much different than Cat's, whose are alot like mine. Our nipples are small and hard, but her's are large, puffy, and very easy to catch in my mouth. I lick them easily, watching the elation the movement of my tongue brings. She moves her body over Cat, who is laying on her back again. Cat's mouth finds her clit easily, and I watch her face as she succombs to it. **"Other than Cat, and me of course, this has got to be one of the most beautiful creatures ever."**

I take my hands, and find Cat's breasts and center. I watch as both of them are building at the same time. I help them along, sucking Jessie's breast while putting as much pressure as I can into Cat. Her mouth bites slightly on Jessie's clit, causing the blonde to cry out. **"Oh, shit. That sounds amazing."** If I had any dobut about an attraction to Jessie, that there washed it away. Jessie moves her hands again, which had been playing with my and Cat's hair, and found our breasts.

Cat is about to explode. I can tell, because she stops breathing completely when she does. "Breath, Cat." I hear her exhale, and pull more in. I finally hear something that makes anything I ever had with Cat null and void. Both of them come together, and my own excitement allows me to help Cat ride it out as long as possible, causing her to do the same with Jessie. And Jessie, in turn, grabs both of my breasts and squeeze hard. The pain actually feels good, and I relish the contact.

We finally come down from the high, all looking at each other. I turn to Jess, kissing her one last time before focusing on Cat. I lean down and kiss her too, and then make my way to the bathroom. Thankfully, I had grabbed a few clothes from the house when Cat told me to come, so I didn't have to go home for anything. I don't want to. I already love Cat, and now I'm falling for Jessie.

I get in the shower, letting the cold snap all the hormones out. I want to enjoy them, not just fuck them. I want things to go right. My ice queen attitude is broken, my charade of angry bitch gone. I got caught by two different girls, and I can't help think that I really like it this way. I finally look behind me, two more nude bodies joining me.

After our shower, which was a bit colder for my guests that they would have wanted, we settled into our pajamas and climbed in Cat's bed. The rest of the evening is spent, watching some horror films and making out. Cat actually admitted that she liked horror films. See, told you. She's not so dim witted or clueless afterall. It was a ploy, and now she has me. And we both have more than each other. And our third companion is smiling back at both of us.

**Alrighty, then, I had initally planned a three-way when I wrote the outline for this. But I also had Cat choosing Jessie over Jade afterward. I didn't think I would go with this, but I feel it actually fits. How's THAT for out of left field curve balls! This isn't the end, though. I can actually follow my outline and finish this the way I wanted, with 20-22 chapters! Please, R/E/R.**


	14. A Perfect Situation?

**Lust, Love, and Life**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**Chapter 14 - A Perfect Situation?**

**Okay, the final paragraphs of this chapter come from Jessie's POV**

**"I can't believe I got them both! I never thought this could go so well."** Don't get me wrong, I know that Jessie hurt me. I cried in front of Jade. Real tears. Usually when I cry, most people just look at me and know that it's what I do. But Jade has always been able to see the differences. She always knew when I was faking, or when I was looking for attention. And she always saw when I truly was hurt and needed comforting.

Saturday was one of those times. She saw me, broken and defeated, a broken heart. Jessie had written such terrible things, talking about how she only wanted me so that Jade would be hurt. I had promised myself that I would never forgive her. And I never intended to. But when I talked with her yesterday, I was shocked when my heart overrode my mind and fell for her again.

_"Cat, listen. What I said was true. I knew Jade would be trouble, and that I wanted to hurt her. And I did use you to do so."_

_"Then why are you here. You know I'll never forgive you, you bitch." I watched as my words cut through her, damaging her in ways that I never thought possible. __**"Does she actually care about me?"**_

_"Cat, I know you won't forgive me, not that easily. But please, at least give me a chance."_

_"I can't. I love Jade, just like I thought I could love you. And now that I have her, I am not going to do anything to jeopordize that. I'm sorry, but you lost your chance."_

_"Then why did you stop her from attacking me?" She had me there, and she knew it. I was so unsure myself, that I couldn't formulate an answer. It didn't take long for her to give me something else to think about. Her lips, soft as ever and minty, were on top of mine. I wanted so bad to pull away, but my heart melted and I couldn't help but sink in further._

_"I- I-" I turned my back to her. She knew I was struggling with everything that had happened, and she backed off._

_"Call me. You still have my number, right?" She smiled, letting me know to take my time. She wasn't like Jade, she wasn't going to pressure me for an instantaneous answer._

_"Yeah."_

I never believed I would call. But as the day went on, and my heart and brain were warring inside me, every ounce of my control was put to the test. I tried reminding myself of the pain, and what she had done. But then I would counter with how easy it had been to be with her. And everytime I thought of the ease of her, I thought of how rough and dangerous Jade was. I do love that about Jade, but sometimes it can be a bit much. Eventually, I called her.

_"Jessie, we need to talk. Can you come over, please?"_

_"I'll be right there."_

_It took her about fifteen minutes to get there. I used the time to text Jade, asking her to come over. I planned on talking with Jade about everything first, but Jessie got to me._

_"Hey, Cat." She hesitated, knowing I was still wary of the situation. I welcomed her in, placing a light kiss on her lips. She smiled at me._

_"It's not what you think. I love Jade, but I think I like you, too. My heart and mind are racing and battling each other, both pulling in opposite directions. I need to find out." She knew I was being truthful, but knowing that I had called her gave her hope. And that, in turn, made her eyes shine like never before._

_"What?"_

_"Which of you I want. I love her, need her, want her. But I feel a connection to you, too. I can't stand it. I have to know."_

_"So how?"_

_"Jade's on her way. You are both going to fuck me, right now. If either of you says no, then I know you don't care about me the way you say you do. It's the only way I can know who I trust and feel most comfortable with. It's the best direction for me to go in." I watched as she nodded along, agreeing with my plan. Though she was still a bit skeptical, she at least would try. Jade, on the other hand, would take some convincing._

_My front door gets a nice knock. Jade's foot could have broken in, but Jessie stopped her before it happened. I could feel the intensity, the anger between the two. I needed them to stop fighting just long enough to let me work through this. I thought they would both fight over me. Instead, they started fucking each other._

_It may not have been what I had planned initially, but it worked. I didn't like the choice that was put in front of me, so I used this excuse to keep myself from having to make it. _

I am laying in bed, looking at both of them asleep. I was in between both of them, staring at the ceiling. I glance over to each, their individual beauties waging war against each other. Still unsure of everything that has happened, but liking where it is going, I know I will do what it takes to stop from making that choice.

I pull my eyes under the sheets, looking at the nude bodies. Yeah, I'm a bit pervy. So what, sue me. I've got two of the three sexiest girls alive in my bed, and I can't help but peek. Who is the other girl you may ask? I'm not vain enough to say me. I know I'm pretty and all, but I'm not Trina Vega. I have two girls that will tell me everyday they love me, so I don't have to try and force people to agree with me to keep my ego up. The third girl is Tori.

Yes, I have a crush on her too. But there is no way that she or Jade would go for it. Plus I couldn't hurt André like that. Besides, I don't have any true romantic interest in Tori, just a bit of I wanna see her ass naked one time, just to know. Ya know what I mean? She has a seriously nice ass. But still, never gonna happen, and I know it.

I sneak myself another peek before getting out of bed. They've both been suspended from school today after their scuffle yesterday, and I plan on being "sick" all day. I'm not exactly sure how I'll explain all of this to my parents, but knowing they will both go through the same with their families, I can at least find comfort in that. I just can't wait for either of them to get up so we can spend the day together.

I find my way into the bathroom, not wanting to alert either to my being awake. I'm pretty sure they would dismiss it as my getting ready for school, but I don't plan on going. I really don't care what we do, just as long as I can enjoy both of them. I text Tori to let her know.

Tori, guess what?

Jessie came over?

Yeah, how'd you know?

The Slap

Oh, well, Jade's here too

How'd that go?

Let's just say I'm a very happy girl

Why? **"Seroiusly, Tori. Are you just playing or do you really have no clue?"**

I got them both

Very funny. There is no way that would happen. Jade hates her.

Not after last night

What happened?

Well, let's just say none of us slept with clothes on, if you catch my drift

THEY DIDN'T

Oh, yes they did

How the hell is that going to work?

I really don't care. I love Jade, and really like Jessie. They made the first moves to each other, I never had to ask. So I think they actually like each other. I'm not sure what this will do for any of us, but this can work

If you say so

I know so. They both love me, and are starting to like each other. What could go wrong?

A lot of things. We'll talk when you get to school

Won't be there. I'm "sick" ;)

K. TTYL

Knowing Tori can keep a secret, telling her wasn't that hard of an idea. I'm pretty sure Jade will be upset that she is the first to know, but she loves me, so she'll get over it. That, or I'll get over her. It'll be her choice.

"Kitten? Where are you?"

Jade's voice brings me back to my bed, and I get two cat calls as I walk towards them. **"Ha, cat calls. Get it?"** Looking at the two beauties in front of me, I climb back in bed with them.

"Uh, Cat, you need to get ready for school." I know Jade well enough that she wants to spend the entire day with me, but knows I don't like skipping. So she would never ask me to. And Jessie probably didn't want to impose. I guess they were thinking of spending the day together.

"No. I'm sick. My mom already called the school and told them I wouldn't be there. Apparantly, Lane thinks it's because of yesterday." I get two sly smiles, and I give one in return. "My mom doesn't know about last night, and I texted her telling her I was sick. So she has no idea you're here. So please, wait until she leaves then we can spend the day together."

"What about when your mother gets home later?"

"Then I'll explain that you both came to see how I was doing, and stayed with me until she got home from work. Next question." My ruse of airheadedness behind me, I watch as Jade approvingly nods, and kisses Jessie. **"This couldn't have turned out any better."**

"So then, what are we doing today while you're "sick"?" Jessie knows my boundless energy won't let me stay home all day, plus I think she wants to get out and actually do something. She's only been in L.A. for a month, and doesn't know everything thats around, yet. Jade and I can help with that.

"Well, maybe hit the mall for a bit then explore the city. Show you some of the ins and outs you may not know about yet."

"Ughh, Cat, malls are stupid." Its a charade. Jade is only being dark and depressing sounding out of habit. I know she actually likes going. If nothing else, she can at least laugh at all the stupid people there.

"Jade, if you'll come without another protest, you can have as much coffee as you can drink." **"Big mistake, Cat. Good going."** Telling Jade there's a free for all on coffee is like sending a fat man into a buffett. You **will** lose money on the deal. And alot of it. She smiled to me, kissing me.

"I guess I can make an exception."

xxxxx

Arriving at the mall around eleven thirty, after a nice morning of "special activities", we are more looking to get out of the house than anything else. We look around, thankful that there aren't any guys our age to hit on us. Not that the attention isn't good, but even if we aren't interested, they can't stand to stay away. I wonder why? Is it Jade, or Jessie? It can't be me, can it?

We find our way into a small shop, Jess and I instantly gravitating to the perfume. Jade only ever wears one scent, lavender. So she is standing around, waiting to take advantage of my offer of coffee. Jessie and I are spraying different smells to the air, noting which are too strong or too "old fashioned" for our tastes. After each grabbing a small bottle, we continue with our clothes shopping.

"What do you two think, huh?" Jade is holding a pink shirt with dark blue stitching up, along with a black skirt. Noticing the color Jade picked, we all three instantly burst out laughing.

"What?" Jade almost looks serious.

"You!- In THAT!" That statement drives me and Jess to the floor, and we know we are being watched. I don't care. I'm having a fun time with two of the greatest girls in the world.

"Hey, I could wear it. For all of ten seconds." She mumbled the last part under her breath. We looked on, wondering what her plan was. "But hey, if I did decide to sport it, then it would be more incentive to get it off as quickly as possible." Ah, now there's the horny Jade I know and love. Any excuse she can find. I grab it from her, telling her I'd buy it in exchange for a kiss. She complied, and I watched as Jessie pouted. Almost upset. I remedied the situation, kissing her as well.

After finally leaving the store, we walked to the food court. I handed Jade a twenty, and told her to get as much coffee as she wanted or could drink, which ever came first. If it still wasn't enough, I'd give her more. I would give her everything, she makes me so happy. And I would give most anything to Jessie. Everything except my hand in marriage. **"Huh, where did that come from?"** I'd never given the thought of marriage that much thought. I just knew I loved them and wanted to be with them and there for them as long as they'd let me. But I guess that's what marriage is, right?

"Cat, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Jess, whassup?"

"You love me? You know, like you love Jade?" There's a subtle undertone to what she is asking. I remember the subtext exercise that Sikowitz had me do with Jade and Tori. I happily played the part of baby, knowing that I had subjegated myself to Jade a long time ago. So something like that came natural to me. There was something in Jessie's voice that I didn't like.

I did my best to avoid her question, placing a kiss on her lips.

"YEAH! MORE! MORE!" Ughh, two guys are watching us, obviously wanting a peep show. I get up, noting that Jade is coming up from behind them, pissed about their comment. **"You asked for it."**

"MOVE. OR I'LL SLIT YOU OPEN WITH SCISSORS!" Jade is coming, watching them watch us. I can see her temple throb, an obvious sign that she is about to make good on her threat.

"Oh, yeah, purdy thang?" **"You're more dense than I thought. You obviously don't know Jade West."** Their horrible attempt at a southern drawl pisses her off, and I watch as her boot forces one to the floor.

"You don't know the half of it." Now that's a southern bell for you. Sweet and beautiful, right? I watch as the guy's pants get wet, and as Jade laughs at them as they run for cover.

"Uggh, I'm bored of this place. Let's go home so I can model my new clothes." **"You don't have to ask me twice!"**

"Kay-Kay!" I lean in, kissing her and feeling Jessie's lips on my neck.

"Let's go!" Jessie is following, hand in hand with Jade, as we make our way back to my car. Jessie seems to have not forgotten her earlier question, because she is just watching me and Jade in the front seat. Almost like she is fishing for the answer herself in our unspoken language.

After leaving the mall, we decided to take Jessie around, showing her of some of the unknown "hot spots" of the city. She enjoyed following our lead, takng in everything that we showed her. We finally found a dollar movie theatre, watching some blah blah romantic something that none of us wanted to see or even watch. We just made out the entire time, fondling each other's upper torsos. Finally leaving and heading home, I can't believe how well our first day together went.

xxxxx

**"This is too easy. They don't suspect a thing. If I had known torturing them and breaking them was this easy, I would have done this from the start. Now then, who do I break first?"**

This thought has been in my mind since last night. After having them fuck the hell out of me, which disgusted me to no end, I figured my plan still stood a chance. Cat is too naivé and Jade too stubborn. If it makes Cat happy, she'll do it. Even if she doesn't trust it. I think I am beginning to like this.

And of course, Jade did model her new outfit for us. Which in turn provided another long session of sex. I swear, this nightmare won't end. Cat and I used our new purfumes, the coconut and ice cream smells creating a horribly intoxicating scent. But I muscled through it, knowing that my plan was coming through. There is only a month left in highschool, so I need to work fast. If I'm ever going to break them, I need to make quick work of this entire situation. Jade should be the easiest to break, because she already hates me.

Cat would take too much time, becasue breaking her trust a second time, especially after everything that has happened, would be near impossible. I don't want Jade around either when I break her, because I don't want either to come back and be happy. I want them miserable.

**Uh-oh. Trouble in paradise. Jessie is at it again. Will she succeed, or will she be found out? Please, R/E/R!**

**P.S. - If any of you read my first story, The Script, know that I posted a short epilogue a few days ago. I think you'll really enjoy it!**


	15. Believe Me?

**Lust, Love, and Life**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**Chapter 15 - Believe Me?!**

**"I never would have thought I might fall for Jessie. I never thought I could like any girl like that, other than Cat. I thought my past with Cat, which bound us together, was my excuse. It was my way of rationalizing it to myself. But after a few nights ago, and then again yesterday, I might just have to rethink my reationale."**

I woke up early this morning, knowing that school was pending. I need to find out who all knows, and who is going to try and poke fun. School a few days ago wasn't a good enough test, because I wasn't there long enough. I didn't get to see any reactions to my proclamation, letting the school know I was a lesbian, or that Cat of all girls, was my girlfriend.

I'm sure most would look at us and wonder how the dark bitch could fall for the fluffy, easy going, air headed girl. But when you see Cat for who she really is, and what she really is capable of, how could anyone stay away. I'm just glad I got her first. And then of course Jessie came along.

Jessie changed my perview of reality again, making me question myself for a second time. I have always been so sure of myself, knowing that I can accomplish anything that I put my mind to. So this is new territory. I like Jessie, I see her beauty and grace. But there is something that I am still unsure of. I know what she said about me and Cat, and that makes my trust nearly impossible to gain. I just need to watch her like a hawk, which I don't mind and hope she doesn't either.

I could stare at those legs and that ass forever. Much like- **"AHH, SHIT. Don't do that. VEGA is not your friend. She is nothing. You used her to get Cat, and now I have her. There is no friendship, and especially no crush or romantic interest there."** I really mean that. There is no way that everything Tori and I have been through together would allow us to be together. Hey, wait a moment. I paid her to keep Jessie at bay, which didn't work. THAT GANK OWES ME $20.

I'll get it later. Once I explain to her the situation, and let her know everything, she'll repay. One way or another. I hear a noise behind me, looking at the two waking girls that I had ignored for while lost in my thoughts.

Last night, when Cat's mother came home and saw two girls with her daughter, I think she was clued in on what had happened. But she gracefully accepted, or either kept her mouth shut. But when Jessica and I explained we had come to check on Cat, she smiled, thanked us for taking care of her daughter, and left us to ourselves. I think she caught on to our new three person relationship, because there was no mention of "girlfriend", just "girls". Apparently, she's good with it.

"Hey, Kitten. Jess!" I add a little to my newest girl's name, letting her know I wasn't lying when I had told her yesterday I really did like her. Something about her grew on me. Much like- **"DAMNIT. Vega, I am going to kill you."** Why can't I keep her out, her stupid demeanor or her stupid cheery attitude. **"Heh." **I let out a sigh, finally realizing and accepting it. **"We are friends. She wanted to help me with Cat, and even agreed to keep Jessie away so I could do it. She really does care. I guess I can accept that. She's no Cat, or even André, but still. She is sorta, kinda, my friend."**

The realization hitting me, turning my stomach, the girls behind me drag me back into bed.

"Jadey, you okay?"

"Yes, Kitten. Just accepting a hard truth."

"What's that?" Jessie looked on, a weird mix of concern and confusion. I didn't get to answer. Cat was too quick.

"You and Tori really are friends, aren't you." It really was the worst kept "secret" at Hollywood Arts. Tori and I never acknowledged it, but we had grown closer as time went, and our usual bitchiness toward each other had dissipated.

"Yeah." Defeated, I turned to walk downstairs for coffee. I was stopped by two arms, which decided I needed some lips first. Not that I minded.

xxxxx

After a round of showers, which consisted of no improper action, (I do have school today, ya know), I waited around until Cat and Jessie were ready to go. I had finished off my first cup of coffee, and was beginning my second. Cat got to me first, a nice kiss and a little teasing.

"Uh, girls, I know I said you're free to do whatever, but not while I'm eating, okay. Now, off to school."

"Yes ma'am." "Okay mama." Jess came down the stairs, smiling wide. If I hadn't lost all my coherent defenses recently, I would swear she's up to something. But I need to be more trusting, more accepting. No one, not even me, is perfect. Hell, I'm far from. But these girls give me hope that one day I can be good enough for them.

xxxxx

School was a bit, well, "off". When Jessie and I walked in together, Cat along side, the entire school went dead silent. And when I say entire school, I mean everyone. The teachers stared, Lane looked on scared, and even Helen seemed to be wary. I decided to give them something to talk about, because their silence is killing me. Sometimes, silence is not golden.

I leaned to Jessie, kissing her cheek and pulling Cat in at the same time. All three of us stood there, making sure that everyone knew exactly what was going on. There were gasps and pointing fingers all over the place, making me instantly regretting doing this in the first place. It seemed like everyone, except for some reason, Vega, were shocked and awed. Tori just smiled, giving us an approving look.

I walked up to her, placing my hand in front of me. She looked on, confusion setting in. She took my hand, leading me to the janitor's closet. Not what I intended, I just wanted my twenty back. But hey, this works too. I needed to talk to her anyway. She got the first word in, though.

"Congrats on getting Cat back. And I heard you have another playmate."

"Yeah. WAIT, how'd you know."

"Cat. She texted me yesterday morning to let me know she was "sick", and that she was spending the day with both of you. You must really love her, Jade, to put aside your differences with Jessie for her." **"Seriously, Cat. Of all the people in this school, the entire world. Vega is the first you go to?"**

"I told you, Tori, I would do anything for her. Including recruiting your help." She knows what I mean. She knew I didn't want to, but had bitten and held back my pride, and given Cat what she wanted. She smiled, and nodded approvingly.

"Well, you're welcome."

"About that, I want my twenty back." She almost looks angry.

"FOR WHAT?!"

"You didn't do a good enough job keeping Jessie at bay. And now I'm falling for her too. I think you owe me extra."

"I most certainly do not. Besides, I already spent it."

"Ugh, Vega, just get me twenty bucks by the end of the day, and I won't need these." I pulled the new pair of scissors out from under my skirt, and I see the fear in her eyes. I smile at her, knowing I have her trapped.

"You know my dad's a police officer."

"I never said I would do anything illegal, or even to you. Your hair on the other hand-"

She gasped, whined, and frantically searched her purse. She found a dollar, placing it in my hand. "Here, will this buy me some time." She was bartering, like a guy who owed a bookie for money he'd lost in gambling.

"You have until school begins tomorrow. Any longer, and I start charging interest." She nodded, and went to leave. I grabbed her arm, making her look at me in fear. **"So much for a daddy cop. You're scared stiff. Good!"** "Tori, seriously, thank you. For everything. You've been such a good-" I couldn't force the word from my mouth. Was I actually going to admit I'm friends with this creampuff?

"I'm a good-"

"Friend." I snarled when saying it, and I don't believe she knows I'm sincere. So I decide to make good on a promise I made her a few days ago. I walk out of the closet, finding Beck parked against his locker, talking to some airhead. I deck him hard, making sure there aren't any teachers around to suspend me again.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?"

"That's for Tori." I kneed him in the crotch. "That's for me." I turned into the open hall, seeing countless students looking at me. "OI! If any guy here is going to mess with my friend, Tori Vega, then know that if you screw her over or hurt her, I will pay you back. Capiché?" I can see Tori beaming at my calling her a friend, and I look to Beck again, hunched over in pain. I laugh silently, walking to the girls bathroom.

Walking in, I hear Jessie's voice on her phone. Cat is no where to be seen, and thankfully so. I think she would have broken, right then and there.

"Yeah, the dumb readheaded one actually thinks I like her. Isn't that great." I really wish I had a recorder of some sort. The words don't take long to find their way in, making my blood boil. The anger is seething out of me, and I know you definate truth. **"This bitch is going to get it."**

But there is no way violence would solve this. I know that Cat would defend this gank, and I would lose her forever. I need another plan. Without any proof, I can't risk telling Cat right now. I pull out my phone, texting Cat to get her here.

As you can tell, I am not thinking straight. Had I had a level head, I would have pulled out my pearphone, and recorded this on video. Then Cat would have no choice but to accept it. And then we could be together forever, like be both wanted in the first place. But I couldn't compose myself enough.

"Uh-huh. And the goth bitch," **"REALLY. OH, FUCK YOU THEN."** "actually thinks I like her too. Two lesbians, one little ole me. Isn't this fun?" I can almost see the ambulance and police pulling into the parking lot, and the water hose they will need to get her blood off the walls. I can't believe I actually fell for it, the entire charadé, her ruse. I let my guard down, and I was getting burned, again. But I still had Cat. I just need a plan, something to do to get her away. I walk back out of the bathroom, bumping into her as I go.

"Hey, Cat, watcha up to?" My "cheery" voice immediately alerts her, and she grows wary. Looking almost like she doesn't want to know, I pull her face up with two fingers, forcing her to look at me. Almost scared, she responds.

"Jade, what's wrong." I again forget my head. Five short feet away is what I need her to know. This time, though, it's not anger that blinds me, but love. I pull her aside, kissing her and looking into her eyes, deep. I'm drowning in the chocolate ocean, mesmerized and dumbfounded. I know she feels it, because she shudders from her core.** "Good, this shouldn't be too hard. She still loves me, and I know I can get her for myself."**

I finally get my head on straight, looking at her and speaking slow and true. "Cat, Kitten, listen to me, okay." She nods, knowing that I need to tell her something important. Without proof, this was going to be hard. But she loves me, so I should be able to get it through to her, eventually.

"What is it, Jade?" She bats her eyes at me, forcing me to look away or lose focus again. The hold this girl has on me is ridiculous. I always thought I would be the dominant one in a realtionship, but being subjegated to her isn't so bad. I finally speak, lacing my words with as much truth as possible.

"Cat, I don't know how to tell you this, but Jessie doesn't love you. Or me. She's up to her same old stunts." I watch as it sinks in, and know that it's hitting home. I almost see her heart break in two, and pull her into me and kiss her temple. "It's okay, Cat. I'm sorry, but you needed to know."

What I wasn't ready for was her response. It was something that I will never be able to shake, or forget. I never thought Cat would be capable, but a swift hand came across my face, and I see my chocolate ocean turn into a harsh typhoon. I know I just made a mistake.

"JADELYN AUGUSTA WEST." **"Well that's new. She never uses my full name, for anything." **"I don't know why you can't trust her, why you can't just let things be. But I am getting tired of this." Her outburst has the entire school watching, but with me as the second half, and us being friends, I think people want to see this. Like they were waiting for me to snap. Cat and I being such polar opposites, something like this was almost innevitable.

"CAT!" I reach up, grabbing her shoulders and trying to pull her in. She shrugs me off, forcing herself past me. She turns back around, looking me in the eyes. A cold chill runs down my spine, and I can't help but soak in every word.

"NO! JADE, STOP. I know you may be insecure or untrusting of people. Its just what you do and who you are. You can't help it, you're fucked up past scarred you for life." Everyone gasped at her, the language she used not part of her normal vocabulary. Well, except when she's in bed. But then, all bets are off. "But me, I love her. I know she won't hurt me, not again. I can't ask you to accept her, and I know you won't. But if you won't, then you won't have me, either."

The last words sinking in, my heart shattered. The love of my life, who I knew I would do anything for, just chose another girl over me. Even after she had said she loved me for years and wanted me, she changed her mind that easily. Standing in the halls, silent and unmoving, I don't even register and Jessie comes out, sees her crying, and leads her away. I had no fight in me, nothing to drive me to get her back. That lasted all of three seconds, because when Jessie smiled and winked at me, I snapped.

"HEY! Look, I heard what you said in the bathroom." I see her flinch, but unfortuntately, Cat doesn't clue in. "I don't know why you're doing this, except maybe you're damn ego. But Cat is MINE, and you don't stand a fighting chance."

"No, Jade. You don't stand a fighting chance." Cat spoke softly and calm, again driving home just how serious I was. Tori was behind me, watching as everything unfolded. André had her wrapped up, afraid I guess that she would get ragdolled again if something happened. Beck was musing to himself. The only one in this entire situation who wasn't tense or on edge, was Cat. MY Cat. The girl who I came out of the closet, in front of all there random losers for. But she turned me away, giving me no chance.

"Cat, please." My desperate plea does nothing but tick her off further.

"Jade, stop. I said this once before. I am not your property. You cannot control who I am friends with, who I date, anything about me. Now, you can either accept that, or not. But I love her, just as much as I love you. But I am not having you two starting a war. Its over, Jade." With that, she walked away to her first period. Broken, I did the same.

**Umm, okay!? Did I really just do that? Yes I did! Anyone pissed? Let me know! Please, R/E/R!**


	16. One Last Attempt

**Lust, Love, and Life**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**Chapter 16 - One Last Attempt**

**"I think I might have made a mistake. Not about Jessie. No, she loves me, and I know it. I'm talking about Jade. That girl is so insecure, she can't even trust me or Jessie, even though we both told her we love her. I love Jade, and I always will. There will always be a special place in my heart for her. And there was a point in my life that I thought we were meant to be together. But now, I can't see it anymore. Every single thought of my mind is focused solely on Jessica Moore."**

I remember asking myself if I thought I could see myself married to Jade. I couldn't properly answer myself. Maybe it was a sign of things to come. Jade is one of my best friends, and I know I will be hurting her by doing so, but I want to remain friends. I have a special connection to her, and know I can't live my life without her in it in some way. I do still love her, but only as a friend, and nothing more.

Jessie and I are in our first period together, our advanced singing class. I still remember the song she sung to first time I met her. There was something in her words, and her silent language that captivated me. I was drawn in, like a swimmer stuck in a current. And I can't help thinking that I don't care. Almost drowning might bea good thing. Then Jess could give me mouth to mouth. **"Okay, Cat, don't excite yourself."** As I've said before, it happens all to easy.

Jessie and I sit in, watching the fossil that is our teacher. She is instructing us on how to get our register to go both high and low, and that a good singer should be able to not just be able to hit them. No, she should be able to transition between them without having to think about it. It should be more natural than breathing. Because that is what controls your register, and therefore, your ability as a singer. Of course, having auditioned as a singer and choosing one of my favorite musicals to sing from, I already knew all of this.

I have been watching Jessie like a hawk. Something about what Jade said is making me wary. If Jade is right, then the mistake I made is much more than I could have imagined. I can't even begin to fathom what Jade would do to me. She would always loom it over my head, and would hold me accountable. That is, if she took me back. And if I wanted her back. I have humiliated her, slapping her and calling her out in front of the entire school. So her payback is something I don't want to think about.

The bell rings, and I follow Jessie out of the class. My next class is with Jade, and I know she will have something to say. She will do her absolute best to prove to me what she said. But I have no interest in listening. So she can waste all the breath she wants. I kiss Jess bye, and walk into my second period. Other than Sikowitz, it's the only class I have with both Jade and Tori. What I don't expect, is that the two of them are sitting together, quietly talking amongst themselves. I see Tori nod along, and notice her looking at me. Jade is avoiding every possible anything that has to do with me.

xxxxx

After school, which was the strangest and hardest since my arrival at the wacky school, I get a text from Tori.

We need to talk. Come to my place, tonight.

She, along with Jade, André, and Robbie all avoided me like the plauge today. I can't help feeling a bit hurt, because when did they join her side? I still have Jessie, and maybe Beck if he can get out of the fetal position that Jade left him lying in. That was another strange thing. When did Jade start defending Tori? Almost like- **"NO. There is no way she would do that. She cheated on me with TORI?"**

Maybe that's why they were so silent. Maybe that's why Tori wants to talk. If that gank wants to steal MY JADE. **"Wait, Cat. You're done with her, remember?"** But my heart tells me otherwise. I can't shake the feeling I get just from uttering her name to myself. Just the thought of her with me, and touching me in all the ways she does, drives me abosultely insane.

I'll be right there.

I get up, grabbing the keys to my car and driving to Tori's. I know she wouldn't do that to me. But the fear of the possibility is still making me uneasy. Tori is like a sister to me, someone I can talk to when I don't have anywhere else to turn. She was the first person I told about being in love with Jade. And about us and Jessie the other night. So I trust her. I should at least hear her out.

xxxxx

I stop on the way to Tori's, unsure if I should go or not. Something about everything that has happened is making me cautious. I love Jade. So why did I push her away. Would she really make us such a ridiculous lie just to keep me to herself? Wasn't it just a month ago that I was head over for the girl, knowing that I loved her and wanted her?

I finally get the gumption, and make the rest of the way to her house. I knock on the door, and see a heart broken Jade on the other side. **"Okay, this has to be serious. I know they're friends. Jade finally admitted it. But for her to ask for help. She only cries like this, especially in front of others, when she really is disheartened."** I can't stand it, and I place my arms around her.

"Jade, what's wrong?"

"Cat, listen. About today-"

"Jade, don't. I'm sorry." I kiss her, knowing that it will shut her up. Tori is looking on, watching with a happy smile on her face. Jade looks back to me, watching me and hoping for something good to happen.

"Kitten, listen. I'm sorry about today. I over heard Jessie in the bathroom talking on the phone. She called me a dumb goth bitch-"

"I would agree with her." I watch as she feigns anger and pain, and laughs it off.

"-and she was calling you, well, uh. You know what, it doesn't matter. But I promise you, she doesn't like you. She doesn't even care about you. Please, let me prove it to you."

"How?"

"Revenge is sweetest when the pain is still fresh, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Okay, I am about to go talk to Jessie. I will have my phone on, with speaker, the entire time. I will make sure she admits it, and you can hear it, okay? And if she doesn't, I promise I'll back away. If you really do care about her, and like her that much, then I will not stand in the way of you being happy. Just, trust me, okay?"

I nod, and pull her in. I don't want it to be true, but I know that there has definately been something going on. Why would Jade go from liking the girl, and even fucking her, and instantly turn coat and throw her under a bus? Maybe Jade is right. I kiss her hard, and watch her again as she starts to cry. I know I really hurt her, and I need to make it up to her.

"Tori, did you have a hand in this?"

"Yep. So did André. Hell, even Beck helped."

"Beck?" I know Beck well enough, and trust him like a brother. But I never would have thought he would actually help Jade, especially after she left him specifically for me. Maybe he is just looking out for me?

"Yeah. He said he understood when Jade loved someone, and when she was dead serious about something. A gift he picked up from being with her for so long."

"But you-"

"I know. I was just as surprised as you are. I never thougth after school this morning that he would do anything in my favor again. Who knows, maybe he likes Jessie? I wonder if we could get them together?"

"Jade, rememeber, we talked about that a few weeks ago. We want both of them miserable, right?"

I spoke up. "Wait, both? Tori, I know you don't like Beck cheating on you. But what does that have to do with Jessie? Why down her?"

"Because she hurt you, and Jade. I don't like anyone who can intentionally hurt people for their own self gain. That's why I think Jade is right about her. She did it once, and she will most likely do it again."

"Okay. So Jade, how are you going to talk to Jessie without her knowing I'm silently listening in?"

"Here." She handed me something for my ear. "It's an earwig. Tori got if from her dad. Said it was for a school project. You can listen while I talk to her. You can hear everything."

"Okay. Jade, please. If you're not right about this-"

"I know Kitten. I know."

xxxxx

School the next day was very nerve racking. Jessie met me first thing while I was waiting around for Jade. I did my best to keep our plan under wraps. I tried to conceal it, and I think I did a good enough job. Finally, I see Jade walking in, and she signals to me. I walk Jessie to the girls room, asking her to help with my hair. Right as we get there, Tori comes in saying Lane wanted me for something. Jessie kisses me goodbye, and I watch as Jade enters as I exit. I place the earwig in, which is very uncomfortable to say the least. I listen in, waiting for the truth.

_"Jessie, listen. About Cat."_

_"Yeah, what about her?"_

_"You can cut the act. I know you don't like her."_

_"Really, and what makes you so sure?"_

_"I heard you on the phone yesterday. I don't know who you were talking to, but I know that you're a dead girl."_

_"Well, I guess you caught me. Please don't hurt me!" _Jessie starts laughing loud.

_"Listen, I don't care what it takes, but I am not letting you within a hundred feet of her. I will destroy you."_

_"I'm sure you will. But you wanna know something?"_

_"What?"_

_"That stupid little airhead will never believe you. Remember yesterday when you tried telling her? She slapped you clear across the face. It WAS priceless, by the way. So what chance do you have of her ever trusting you again?"_

_"Oh, maybe just the fact that you just told her!"_ Tears were streaming down my face. The girl I loved, the girl I trusted, had put herself on the line to prove to me that someone else was hurting me. She proved it to me, and I couldn't be more upset. I ran back into the bathroom, staring Jessie straight in the face.

"HOW?"

I pulled the earwig out, noting the freedom my ear finally had. I showed it to her, before kissing Jade and laughing at her. "Listening device. She played you, bitch. You lost."

"But- but- I- Oh- eh-" The words wouldn't form for her, and I watched as she fell silent. She did finally say one last thing as she exited. "Enjoy it each other, stupid bitches." As she walked out, a swift hand came across her face. I expected Tori, or maybe even Trina to be responsible. But BECK? Why? How?

"Beck?"

"Tori told me everything. I heard what she said. Jade, I know we never were a real couple, and that I was a cover. But you were and are one of the coolest girls I know. I know I'll never have you as a girlfriend, but hopefully I can have you as a friend?"

"No. I may have been the one to hurt you, but you hurt Tori, intentionally. She's my friend, and I can't be around someone who can do something like that."

"Okay." I watch as he starts to walk away, a slight guilt on his face.

"Beck, wait." I speak up, both of them surprised at the move. I walk up to him, placing a light kiss on his cheek. "Thank you. You've always been a brother to me." I smile at him, and watch as he goes about his business. Tori finally comes in, the meleé finished. Jessie is no where to be seen, and I really don't care.

xxxxx

Jade and I are sitting in a movie theatre, our fingers intertwined as we are neglecting the movie. It's completely empty in here, except for a few stragglers in the first few rows. I am continually apologizing to her, not just for the slap to the face, but doubting her and putting her through everything that I did. I promised I would make it up to her, so I am taking her out tonight and doing things her way. When I asked for two tickets to the new horror movie out, the cashier looked at me skeptically. But he went on his merry way.

I never thought I would compare to a horror movie in Jade's eye. They are her absolute favorite thing in life. Well, expect me, I suppose. I never thought it possible, but through four years of highschool, and this last month, I have fallen for my best friend, and even gotten her to fall for me. Our complete opposite natures drew us together like magnets, and I can't help the feeling that I am stuck with her.

And I know what you're thinking. "You've said that before." And you're right. I have made mistakes, and made many problems for my gothic beauty and me. But now I am taking full advantage of the situation by making it up to her, starting with today and hopefully far into our future. I can say beyond a shadow of a doubt that I will be with her, in mind and spirit, until we die.

Jade is looking at me, a quirkly little smile on her face. Its not evil, and not really thinky. More quizzical, and a bit, well, off. Or at least, off for her. **"I wonder what's she's thinking about?"** I take advantage of her confusion, pressing our lips together in a soft kiss, taking every chance I have to prove to her that I want her and only her. Jessica was the biggest mistake of my life, especially when I knew I wanted Jade. I let something override that and ended up almost losing the best thing that ever happened to me. But not anymore.

Jadelyn Augusta West is my life now, and I don't want it any other way!

**Okay, now a few notes. I initially had Cat ceasing all contact with Jade, driving her insane and sending her into the arms of Beck. Then realizing the mistake, she would fight for her harder and blah blah. But I realized it was just pointless to drag this out, especially since Jade hates Beck and that would never happen. So I scrapped it. That being said, this is almost done. Only a few chapters to go. Thank you for all the readers, reivews, and everyone who had been sharing this adventure with me.**

**For anyone searching for a good Jori to read, I highly recommend Azkadellio's "In the End", which turns into "A New Beginning" and the "Continuation". A very fine read, IMHO.**


	17. Revenge Is Sweetest

**Lust, Love, and Life**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**Chapter 17 - Revenge Is Sweetest**

Last night, Cat wanted to show me just how much she really regretted everything. She took me to the new Scissoring movie. Now believe you me, I wanted to see it for about a week. But I wanted to show Cat that I forgave her for everything, and deal with everything later. So I didn't even watch the movie, and we didn't plan anything against Jessie. We just sat in that movie theatre, making out and holding each other.

That confirmed two things last night for both of us. One, that our ruses were broken. She is not the cream puffed air head that most people see when they look at her. She likes the danger that I present, and she accepts that I have a darkness about me that I will probably never let go of. And I let my gentle, loving side show. I did nothing more than holding her, and kissing her sweetly and softly whenever I could. She soaked it all in, noting that she was proud of me and appreciated that I could hold back my lust and focus solely on her.

Two, we realized that everything in our pasts was our past. We can forgive and forget, and move on. Neither of us mentioned Jess, neither talked about the circumstances leading to our getting together. We were just us, with no baggage or extra on top. I gave her the best of myself, and she really had a great time. And she returned the favor by showing me the best parts of herself. Her love, which I already knew about, came first. Then her perfoming and talented side, as she took me to Karaoke Dokey, and sung a song for me.

She chose Grenade by Bruno Mars, and it lit a fire within me. Not a lustful fire, but a love and passion that I never thought possible. I sat there, as most people didn't realize that all the eye contact and gestures my way were actually for me, not toward me. She loved me, and I saw it. Then, when I thought she was done, she surprised me once again. She showed me her playful side, dragging me to the park and challenging me to a game of tag. Winner get to chose their prize. I won, and told her that I wanted her. When she told me to wait for bedtime, and I would have my wish, I shook my head no. I told her I wanted her, just her.

I don't think she fully grasped exactly what I meant. I plan on proposing to her on the night of our graduation. Once we walk across that stage, and we start on our lives, I am going to secure myself to her for the rest of mine. I want nothing more than to wake up beside her, kiss her and hold her, and watch her grow from the Caterpiller she is now (That's my new nickname for her, Caterpiller), and see her transform into a beautiful butterfly.

To say the absolute truth, last night was the greatest night of my life. I am fully encapsulated with her, and she occupies my every thought. I have cried over her, I have fought for her, and I have done nothing more that fall head over for her. And last night culminated everything, as I watched the sparkle I produced in her eye by telling her I wanted her.

I love Caterina Valentine, and she will be mine forever.

xxxxx

"Kitten, what do you mean?"

"I mean that I want revenge." I remember telling Cat that revenge is sweetest while the pain is still fresh. She was sitting around, planning what she was going to do to Jessica. She kept writing things down, but wouldn't let me see. Everytime I tried, she would kiss me, which she knew distracted me, and promise to tell me when she was finished. But damn, the irritation of not knowing is killing me. I HAVE TO SEE. I try again, a pair of lips finding mine rather easily. A few times, I have feigned my attempt just to make her kiss me.

"Jade, not now."

"Kitten, Caterpiller, please."

"Once I'm done, and not a moment sooner."

"Oh really. And if I were to, oh I don't konw-" I pulled a few buttons on my shirt, revealing my dark bra across my chest. I watch her gulp, and I know I've got her. She can't resist this, and I know it. My own personal weapon, I use it to "persuade" her into doing what I want. I don't have to use it often, but I know its fullproof.

"Jade, stop." She's whining, and I know it's only a matter of time before she snaps. I help her along, grabbing her free hand and running it across my now exposed body. I watch her sudder, and try and hold in and keep her composure. And for once, she actually does. As I stare at her, watching as she plops her pen down, she finally shows me her note pad.

I look over it, rather impressed by what she came up with, before responding. "Damn, Cat, I thought _**I**_ was evil." She laughed to herself before jumping me. Her hands find my breasts, and I melt to her contact. She kisses me again, and I feel her hand running down my torso. She other hand finally frees me of my top, and releases my bra. She looks at me, speaking a few words.

"Jadelyn, I'm sorry for everything. Forgive me?" I kiss her deep, and answer her before we get too hot and heavy.

"Of course. I love you, Caterina." Her lips silence mine again, and I watch as she sheds her shirt and bra. I look over her toned tan body, noting to myself how lucky I feel about having her to myself for the rest of our lives.

She leans down into me, our breasts grazing each other, sending a rush through my body and into my lower half. She reaches her hand down again, pulling my skirt up and brushing my soaked panties. I cry out, and I watch as she looks to me seductively. "My my, Jade. Someone's wet. That wouldn't be for me, would it?"

"You bet that sweet ass it is." Hey now, I never said I couldn't still be a bit harsh. It won't ever fully leave me. Echoing my words, I reach around and slap her ass hard. She jumps slightly, and my hand moves to match hers, ghosting over her soaked panties. I let out a light scoff, laughing at her slightly. "You're one to talk. You're wetter than I am."

"Really? We'll see about that!" She takes her own challenge, pulling my skirt and panties off before latching on for her life with her mouth. With one free hand, she reaches up and grabs my breasts, and the other starts pushing one finger into me while her tongue starts gliding across my clit.

"FUCK. SHIT. YEESSSS!" My head is spinning, and I can't see anything. My eyes instantly slammed shut, and I am letting my feelings for her dictate everything. My euphoria is building, and I feel her as she continually builds her pressure in my wet vagina. She finally adds another finger, and starts pushing harder and faster. She keeps building me up, and I feel myself reaching the edge. I try and keep it in as long as possible, because I don't want her to stop her contact with me.

"Oookkaaayyyy, Kittteeennnnnn. Yoouuuuu wwwwiinnnn." My words don't come out quite like I wanted, but I know she got the message. She keeps her hand's pressure and pace, but moves her mouth off and traces her tongue across my body as she finds her way back to me. She whispers in my ear, elating me further. "Good. Now then, let's see if you can fight back." Almost as if she intentionally kept me from orgasming, she finally pushes harder and faster while kneeding my hard nipples with her other hand. I finally fall off the ledge, my body contorting as I feel myself contract around her fingers.

She keeps pushing, my ecstacy keeping steady and I finally feel my body relax. I all too eagerly return the favor, sheding her of her clothes. My mouth finds her wet center, my hands grabbing her breasts and squeezing hard. Her breath hitches, and I watch her try and maintain herself. She fails miserably, and her back arches as her eyes slam shut.

"Jade. JAde! YES, JADE! PLEASSEE! OOOHHHHH, FUCK!" Her own body contracting forces my fingers together, and I feel the light pain as my hand is in an unnatural position. I don't care. I finally let her subside, climbing into bed along side her. I wrap her in my arms, kissing her shoulders and speak softly to her.

"Caterina Valentine, I love you. You are too important to me to lost. Please, stay with me forever."

I listen as she sighs, melts into my body, and finally falls into a light sleep. I follow her lead, drifting off and knowing that this is the most peaceful I have ever been.

xxxxx

Last night was amazing. Every so often, I would wake up Cat and continue our endeavor. We probably came a combined twenty or so times. And everytime we did, I would wrap her back up, kiss her shoulders again, and continually tell her I loved her. It was amazing to say the least, and I almost hated when my alarm clock went off this morning. We were due and Tori's, as we were working with Beck, André, Robbie, and her on our final Senior project.

We are sitting with them, watching as they read over Cat's master plan of revenge. All of them, including Beck, smile like the Grinch as they read over their own parts. Thankfully, our project was done, we were only rehearsing. We didn't get jack shit done all day. We just kept going over our plan and waiting for Monday to let it go.

Everytime Cat got commended for her evilness, she would smile at me and say she had a great teacher. I couldn't help but blush and shy away, a small tear in my eye. I love her so much.

xxxxx

Monday morning finally came, and I watch as Beck puts phase one into action. We're still not friends, and I know we won't ever be in contact after school. But I am glad that he is helping despite all that. Cat choose him specifically for this, because he could gain Jessie's trust. He had been hurt by me too, and would be perfect ammo in our arsenal.

"Hey, Jess."

"Beck, hey!" I watch as she winks to him, and he starts talking to her. I can't hear what they are saying, but know its going well. Cat walks by, winking to Jessie while listening to every word. She finally comes to me, and kisses me while laughing.

"Gank took the bait all too easy. She and Beck are going out tonight!" She kisses me again, and we walk away silently. I send a text to Beck.

Thanks.

Welcome.

During third period, I watch as André convinces Sikowitz to allow him to do a song.

"Alright everybody, I'd like to dedicate this to Jessie!" She smiles, and the room claps.

**Look inside  
Look inside your tiny mind  
Now look a bit harder  
Cause we're so uninspired, so sick and tired of all the hatred you harbor**

So you say  
It's not okay to be gay  
Well I think you're just evil  
You're just some racist who can't tie my laces  
Your point of view is medieval

Fuck you  
Fuck you very, very much  
Cause we hate what you do  
And we hate your whole crew  
So please don't stay in touch

Fuck you  
Fuck you very, very much  
Cause your words don't translate  
And it's getting quite late  
So please don't stay in touch

Do you get  
Do you get a little kick out of being slow minded?  
You want to be like your father  
It's approval you're after  
Well that's not how you find it

Do you  
Do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful?  
Cause there's a hole where your soul should be  
Your losing control of it and it's really distasteful

Fuck you  
Fuck you very, very much  
Cause we hate what you do  
And we hate your whole crew  
So please don't stay in touch

Fuck you  
Fuck you very, very much  
Cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late  
So please don't stay in touch

Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you,  
Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you,  
Fuck you

You say, you think we need to go to war  
Well you're already in one,  
Cause its people like you  
That need to get slew  
No one wants your opinion

Fuck you  
Fuck you very, very much  
Cause we hate what you do  
And we hate your whole crew  
So please don't stay in touch

Fuck you  
Fuck you very, very much  
Cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late  
So please don't stay in touch

Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you  
Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you

Sikowits is rather displeased, but I think he knows exactly what happened. So I don't think he'll be too hard on any of us. Jessie is crying now, but Beck on cue, punches André, who sold it perfectly, cursed him for his actions, and grabbed Jessie.

The rest of the day was rather slow, and we watch as Robbie brings a blonde wig with him and some blue contacts for Tori. I had a fake ID made with Tori's picture, and Jessie's info on it. Robbie works with Cat to get everything set, and we carry Tori to our special destination. I must admit, Robbie has her looking like a picture perfect doppleganger for Jessica. She goes inside, giving me some time to talk with Cat.

"Kitten, this is hilarious if it works."

"Well, I learned from the best about dark and twisted. But hey, I love dark and twisted, just as mush as I love you." She smiles at me, and I melt. I know how heartfelt she is, and can't supress the tear that comes. I didn't want to. I need her to know that everything is forgiven and I am hers, jult like she is mine. Tori finally walks out, laughing and beaming with joy.

"Worked like a charm. I, or should I say, Jessie, just signed up for the United States Marine Corps. She's be in service for so long that she won't have time to work on music!" Perfect. So much for the Canadian Orchestra, right?! Cat and I drive everyone to Tori's and we finally work out our final project and get everything set. It is the last thing standing in between Cat and my future together.

xxxxx

The day finally arrived. Graduation day. I have been watching Cat as she perfects her hair and slips into her black gown. I think its the first time she's ever worn black without being sad. I am already ready, the ring I bought a few weeks ago in my pocket. Tori, André, Rob, and Beck all know its coming. Her parents, and my mother, also know. Everyone is cool with it.

I am too pumped about tonight. I have been telling Cat our trip after graduation was just a get away before everything gets too crazy. Tori and André are signed to Columbia Records, Robbie and Beck are working on a movie, and Cat and I have already auditioned and accepted a few roles on Broadway. But those shows aren't until mid June, so we'll have a few weeks before needing to be there.

Cat thinks all our friends are coming with us. I even made up with Beck. After he helped with Jessie, who got more humiliated and broken as things went, we finally reconsiled and decided that we are too important to each other. Just like Tori, André, and even Robbie. We are going to be friends for life, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

You may ask, how did Beck help? Well, he took Jessie to the most expensive restaurant in L.A., ran up a four hundred dollar tab, then walked out without her knowing it. Then the next day, when she called him out about it, he slapped her across the face, uttering a few simple words of wisdom for her. "Not so fun being the one who gets messed with, is it? That's for Cat and Jade."

What Cat doesn't know, is that this trip is going to be our celebration of our engagement. **"I hope she says yes."** Who am I kidding, she knows its coming. She keeps telling me she can't wait to spend her life with me. She just doesn't know it's coming tonight.

We take our place, and the ceremony finally begins. We listen as the guest speaker congraulates us, gives us encouragment, and provides advice for our futures. Our validictorian, some guy none of us even knew existed, gave a nice speech. The name calling finally begins, and we take our time walking across the stage. I smile to Cat as I go, and see the tear form in her eye. The I take my time watching as she graces the stage with her presence.

After the ceremony is finally over, we finally send the nail in the coffin to Jessie. All the students are gathered around, and Cat and I both realized that Jessie's father wasn't there. We make sure to bring that to light.

"SO JESS! Is it sad that Daddy Dearest loves the bottle more than his own daughter? Where was he tonight?" She starts crying hard, cursing us. Cat laughs along side me before she takes her turn.

"Hey, go cry to your mamma. Oh wait, sorry. Didn't mean to rub it in!" Cat smiles, her plan finally coming to fruition. We share a nice laugh, and I grab her with all of our friends. We walk to the Blackbox Theatre, and I look to her. All my friends, and even Trina, are there, bouncing with joy at what is about to happen. As I start to cry and pull Cat in, I see a slight worry on her face.

"Jadelyn, is something wrong?" **"STOP CALLING ME JADELYN. Oh, who am I kidding. She can call me whatever she wants, as long as I can call her mine forever."**

"Caterina, I wanted to do this with all our friends here. I wanted them to witness and know just how much you really mean to me. I have lusted after you for so long. I wanted you so bad, that I couldn't hold it in anymore. I finally made my move, and when I did, I finally realized that I loved you. I have loved you not just as a friend, but a person and someone I want to spend all my days with. I want to have you the rest of my life."

I see the tears in her eyes as I am talking, and she covers her mouth in shock. I get down on one knee, and she cries out. She is literally jumping for joy, and our friends, along with our parents who joined us in the middle of my speech, try and contain her. After she finally calms down enough, I grab her left hand, and with my own pull the small box out of my pocket. I open it up, uttering two short words. "Marry me?"

"YES!" She smiled, and our friends started clapping as I grabbed her, pulling her into a deep kiss.

**"Caterina Valentine is my Lust, Love, and Life!"**

**Yay! Cat is evil, right? I hated Jessie from the beginning, because I love Jade so much. Jess got a rather enjoyable song dedicated to her, a date with a hot guy that didn't go so well, and oh yeah, she even signed up for the Marines! And then Cat and Jade rubbed salt in an all too open wound. Jade won! Anyone love her proposal? The last chapter will be their wedding and honeymoon, and a little background from the first few years of life together.**

**P.S. I do not own the song Fuck You, by Lilly Allen. All credits go to her, not me.**


	18. Lust, Love, and Life

**Lust, Love, and Life**

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Victorious, or any of the Characters, Images, or any else that is in any way related to it.

**Chapter 18 - Lust, Love, and Life**

**This is my final chapter. Thank you to everyone who shared this with me, and for all the love and positive feedback. I hope you enjoyed, and if I could trouble you, would you mind reviewing one last time?**

**"I love you, Jadelyn. I am so proud to not only be your friend, but to be your lover and future wife. I cannot express in words the joy you bring me everyday."**

"Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me, if I hadn't planned anything for Jessie, what would you have done?"

"Not sure. Even I wouldn't have gone to the extremes you did, but I would have made sure to humiliate her. And just like you did, she would have never seen it coming. But you pulled it off and made me proud." She is beaming, her smile sending shivers down my spine. I can't believe she proposed to me in front of everyone, on the day of our graduation. Don't get me wrong, I knew she was going to. But I didn't expect it to be so soon, or in such a manner.

She told me that our trip was a ruse to keep me from figuring her out. I got distracted, again, and never put two and two together. But here we are anyway, the two of us on a beach in Hawai'i, our bikinis attracting the eyes of every single male here, both alone and taken. We know better than to give them a show, so we are just laying side by side, letting the water wash up on our feet as we just talk. I never really knew just how much something like this would mean to me.

Jade has changed me is so many ways since we were in middle school together. At first, when we did her audition to Hollywood Arts together, I saw a graceful side to her, even if she had a dark and twisted way of showing it. It captivated it me. And that's when it started. I never stood a chance.

Lust. I started looking at her, noticing her curves and her body in ways I never thought I would. I wanted her so bad. I stared at those lips, hoping and making myself wet at the thought of kissing them. I would dream about what was under her skirt, and take every opportunity to try and catch a peek. And three months ago when she pulled me into her room, and shed me of my clothes and we spent the entire evening together, I fell deeper and deeper into that lust. After a few days, I realized something else.

Love. I was in love with my best friend. But I never thought she would feel the same way, so I hid it from her. I watched her, picking up on some of the more simple things she did. The confidence she exsuthed, the non-chalant screw you attitude. The way she comanded respect from wherever and whoever. And then came Jessie. I really liked her. I hadn't given much thought to what I was doing to Jade by keeping company with Jess, but my heart knew.

Again, I was ignoring it and hurting myself to try and shield myself. I have no idea what from, because I know who Jade is and what to expect from being with her. But I saw the pain it caused, and then when Jessie hurt me, I channeled that pain. I plotted against her, and tore her down, permanantly. I wonder how the Marine Corps is going? And now, Jade is mine, forever. I have something with her I only thought was a fantasy.

Life. Jadelyn and I are going to be together. I have no idea where the road of our lives together will take us, but I know that the uncertainty will be easy as long as we always remember where we came from and how we fought to get where we are not. I want nothing more than to fulfill every dream she has, and have her do the same for me. I want to experience it all, with my hand holding her's every step of the way.

I smile at her, gesturing toward our hotel room. She winks at me, getting up and helping me up. She kisses my cheek, which of course elated some dude around us. It didn't take long for her to grab the football his friend had thrown at him, and fire it straight into his crotch. As he doubled over in pain, we walked away, hand in hand. I guess our life starts now!

xxxxx

_**Two years later**_

Jadelyn and I are happier now than we ever were in highschool. Though some of our friends are out of contact, our tight nit group still hangs together whenever we can. Tori and André ended up married, and working on their music together. Beck is the next supermodel-esque hot guy in Hollywood, catching a lot of the lead roles in many different showings. Robbie actually showed an affinity for writing as well, and is one of the main behind the scenes people. He has an Academy Award for one of his screenplays, and of course we were all there with him when he accepted.

Jade and I are on Broadway, leaving L.A. shortly after arriving home from our engagement trip. We became instant hits, landing lead after lead. Of course we push each other, jousting with each other with how many roles we were considering. We would always up the ante, noting that "Only six roles? I thought you were good?!" We would always laugh, and would use that as our secret messege to get each other into bed.

Jade was the lead of our current endeavor. The producer and director chose her over me because her darker attitude and demeanor were perfect for the role to be portrayed. I pouted when we got home, and she drove me wild that night. I was sore for a week. Not that I minded, but we did still have to reherse and perform. So far, the count is 6-3, Jade. That's the number of lead roles we have obtained in our joint plays and musicals. I think it's 11-9 overall, in my favor. But who's counting? Oh right, me!

Jade has also written a few plays, but I didn't audition for any of them. I felt I had an unfair advantage, and didn't think it would look too good if the lead was screwing the writer. Though she laughed at the idea, she agreed and dropped it every time. I hear our apartment door open, and watch as she walks in, groceries in hand. Walking over to help, placing a light kiss to her lips, I see there is something she needs to say.

"Hey, baby. What's up?"

"Cat, you know how you always wanted to be a mother?" My mind instantly fills in the blank, my eyes going wide and a tear forming as I smile at her.

"ARE YOU?!"

"Yes!" She is jumping for joy. I knew she had a doctors appointment today. I didn't question her about it, because she didn't seem too concerned with it. I knew she had talked about it, but I didn't know she had already tried. "Now we can have that family we always talked about."

"Jadelyn, I wish we had talked about this first. Are you sure we're ready? We're so young."

"And? Its not like we're those useless waz bags on MTV. Twenty-one is a lot different than sixteen." She has a point, but I'm still scared. I've given thought before, and I know we can do it. My apprehension is showing, but I'm not about to let her down. I wrap her up, kissing her again. Putting the groceries away, I bring her to the couch, a tear still in my eye. She is nervous, because when I broke my airheaded ruse, I stopped the tears that would almost always come. She didn't like when I cried, because it always spelt trouble for her.

"Jadelyn Augusta, let's not worry about it right now. Let's just be happy about it, and start this new chapter in our lives the right way." She knew what I meant, pulling the button on her blouse. "I always said we would walk hand in hand, and face whatever life threw at us. I meant that. I'm happy, promise." The apprehension was gone, and her lust and love started showing through. I can't exactly remember what happened next.

xxxxx

_**Three years later**_

I am ready. I have dreamed about this day for five years. Jade and I are getting married. Our two year old daughter, Rose, is our flower girl. She will be preceding me down the aisle to Jade, while Robbie walks me. Tori is my maid of honor, and Jade has Beck as her best man. I never thought after everthing between them that they might make up enough to have this, but I don't care. André is doing the wedding march, processional, and the majority of the music for the wedding. Trina, who surprisingly found her voice after some lessons, will be singing.

As my maid of honor, Tori is helping me with my dress, hair, and such. I had my nails done yesterday, a nice deep blue for Jade's sake. Plus you know the saying for a bride of a wedding. "Something old. Something new. Something borrowed. Something blue." This fulfills the blue part. I have borrowed a pair of my mother's pearls, which are a bit longer than I thought, and run down into the cleavage of my dress. I have a new set of diamond earrings that Tori and Trina gave me, and the shoes are Jade's mom's from her wedding. So everything is good to go.

The butterflies in my stomach are about to start feasting, and Tori can see them going to work. I guess like Jade said, I was her Caterpiller, and now I am becoming a butterfly. I just wish they weren't so busy. Tori wraps me up, kissing my cheek while making sure not to smudge my makeup.

"Tori, you know Jade doesn't like anyone kissing me, except her or Rose." I smile and laugh, watching the fear washing from her face. Jade swore revenge on anyone who messed today up in any way.

"I know. Now then, you ready to go?" The jitters getting to me, I nod and wait as Robbie comes in. A few minutes later, which I guess was so everyone could get set, and the music begins. I see Rose start, throwing the petals of daisies on the ground, shying away from all the photos being taken of her. Unlike myself and Jade, she's not one for the lime light, or at least, not yet. Tori walks up, and Robbie squeezes my arm. He smiles at me, and we start our walk.

Looking up to Jade, I take her in and marvel at her beauty. Even with a tuxedo on, she's still the gorgeous girl I know. The dark blue cummerbunt and lapel match her eyes shadow, and the earrings match the dark purple ring I gave her a few weeks ago. I finally make it all the way up, and take my place. I take Jade's hand, and watch as our friends and family take their seats.

"Dearly beloved, we are..." My mind starts recalling everything leading up to this point.

_I remember my and Jade's first time. I remember her telling me not a word of it to anyone. I remember her calling out to the entire school and telling them she loved me. I remember the revenge on that gank who tried to keep us apart, or use of for her own gain._

"I do." Damn, I must have zoned out a long time there. If Jade wasn't placing the ring on my finger, I wouldn't notice my cue.

"And do you, Caterina Valentine, take Jadelyn, to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and hold, love and cherish, protect and provide for, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" I was almost bouncing at this point, the only thing seperating Jade and I from our dream just a few simple words.

"Then by the power vested to me by the state of New York, and your love, I pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride." We take our cue, holding each other and the kiss for possibly a bit longer than needed. I don't care. "It's now my pleasure to introduce Jadelyn and Caterina West Valentine!" André starts the processional, and we walk down the aisle, hand in hand.

The moment we are out of view, we kiss each other again, making sure to break it before caught. We wait for our cue to our reception, and upon entering, the applause is overwhelming. We mingle a bit, and enjoy ourselves with everyone congratulating us and taking pictures. Soon enough, its time for our first dance.

We take our place, André starting our song. As we dance, the urge is too much. I wrap my arms behind her neck, pulling her in and kissing her. I eventually lay my head on her shoulder, and we dance just like that. I feel a wet heat across my cheek, and go to pad my eyes to stop the tears. However, it was Jade's tears I was feeling. She is crying, hard, looking to me with so much pride and joy.

Our time finally dies down, and my father steps up. His dance with me was less emotional, but still sweet to say the least. He continually congratulated me, kissing my cheek and telling me how proud he was. I finally reached up, whispering into his ear. "Thank you, daddy. I'll always be your little girl." He cried when I said that, and I wiped them off for him.

Jade finally got up with her mother, and they did something no one expected. A nice line dance song came on, and after a few moves, they encouraged everyone else to join in. I took my place beside her, and laughed the entire time at how uncoordinated I was being in my dress. The long train down my back was making it difficult to not step on.

Once we were done with dancing, the food was ready to serve, and Tori and Beck made their ways to the front of the room. Beck made light of everything that Jade put him through, but was proud of her for always being herself and going for everything she ever wanted. She cried the entire time, thanking him with a kiss to his cheek when he was finished. I slapped her arm, teasing her about her being able to kiss someone else but me not being able to. It wasn't fair. "Don't worry baby, I'll make it up to you tonight."

Tori got up, her speech overwhelming everyone, including Jade. Tori admitted having a crush on both of us, which didn't surprise André in the least. She talked about wanted to get rid of Jessie so she could take her place. But once she realized how much we were meant for each other, she backed off.

Once she was done, I walked up to her, whispering silently. "You know, we could have had some fun, the three of us. But oh well. Guess you'll never know."

"I'll ask André, and see if he wants to join in!" I know she was kidding, but still. Maybe...? Nah, just kidding. Jade saw the whole thing, and decided to get to the bottom of it.

"If you think I'm sharing you, especially with Vega, forget it." We laughed it off, and enjoyed the rest of our evening. We finally got up, thanking everyone again for coming and everything they had done for us and the wedding. We got into the limo, which was taking us to the airport. We were headed for Italy. Jade knows I wanted to go, so she picked it to please me. That way, I'd be more willing to please her. Not like I need the excuse.

My life now complete, I can't help think of everything between us.

Lust, Love, and Life!

**Well, this actually brought a tear to my eye. As I said, this is the final chapter. I am going to focus on finishing A Subconscious Fight, and might start working on requests afterward. If you have a request, please PM me, don't place them in the comments. I ask you to challenge me. One-shots and multi chap fics are welcome, so please. Thank you again for all the readers, reviews, and kind words. Without you, none of this was possible!**

**P.S.: A very special thank you to AaronandSarah, for the creation of Jessica/Jessie/Jess. Without you, this was most definately not going to happen. I might add her to one of my future fics, and if I do, then I'll make sure to credit you there also. Thank you again my friend.**


End file.
